Zakochany karateka
by ksiezycowa
Summary: Życie April, z pozoru nieśmiałej i zamkniętej w sobie nastolatki, całkowicie odmienia się, gdy poznaje Jacka Brewera, szkolnego karatekę. Co wyniknie z tej znajomości? Romans, humor.
1. Pierwsze spotkanie

Pomyślałby kto, że 23-latka powinna już dawno wyrosnąć z seriali tego typu. A jednak nie! Zapraszam na poznanie drużyny Wasabi od całkowicie innej (i mojej) strony. Akcja uwzględnia postaci z sezonu III.

Postaci, poza April, jej rodziną i Drużyną Siódmą ze Strzelca, nie należą do mnie.

* * *

\- Strzelać!

Z dwunastu luf na sygnał wysokiego mężczyzny z włosami związanymi w kucyk wystrzeliły naboje, frunąc prosto do tarcz oddalonych o kilkadziesiąt metrów. Uczniowie stali w bezruchu niemal jak posągi, słychać było jedynie płytkie i ciche oddechy.

\- Załadować broń!

Dwanaście par rąk sięgnęło po naboje.

\- Pozycja!

Wyprostowane plecy, oczy szeroko otwarte, biodro lekko wychylone, by można było oprzeć na nim łokieć i stabilna pozycja. April zmrużyła lekko oczy, lecz pozwoliła sobie na to jedynie przez ułamek sekundy, wstrzymując na moment oddech i czekając na komendę.

Po kilkunastu seriach i nakazie odłożenia broni, April odetchnęła lekko i nacisnęła na przycisk. Tarcza podjechała z końca hali wprost do jej stanowiska na zawieszonym sznureczku. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc, czego dzisiaj dokonała. Poczuła ruch za plecami i kątem oka dojrzała umięśnioną sylwetkę dowódcy ich oddziału związku strzeleckiego. Kiedyś każdy rekrut miał mieć włosy ostrzyżone na krótko, lecz David zniósł ten zakaz kiedy tylko dostał się do kadry i otrzymał pierwszą drużynę podopiecznych. Fakt, że był starszy od April o jakieś osiem lat wcale jej nie przeszkadzał. Odrzuciła za ramię rudy warkocz sięgający do talii i zachwiała się. Po zakończeniu ćwiczeń zawsze miała zesztywniałą nogę – tą, na której opierała się, by zachować stabilność pozycji.

\- Dobra robota, April – usłyszała. Ostatnią tarczę zamierzała powiesić sobie nad łóżkiem. Dziewięć „dziesiątek" i jedna „dziewiątka". Tylko dlatego, że nieco zadrżała, kiedy David stanął zaledwie metr od niej w czasie oddawania strzału.

\- Dziękuję, dowódco David.

Wszyscy zaczęli pakować swoje torby, ściągać mundury i chować sprzęt. W powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny zapach prochu, a April zawsze drgał kącik ust, kiedy patrzyła na sufit i widziała w nim kilka dziur. Niestety, na strzelnicę mógł przyjść każdy, kto zapłacił i często dochodziło tutaj do śmiesznych sytuacji, choć czasem i niebezpiecznych. Strzały w sufit były tymi zabawnymi. A te wygłupy z szefem strzelnicy i dowódcą…! Zaledwie rok była w tzw. Strzelcu, lecz czuła się tutaj szczęśliwa jak nigdzie indziej. A kiedy wyklarowała im się dwunastoosobowa drużyna, miała wrażenie jakby powiększyła się jej rodzina. Z paroma osobami chodziła nawet do jednej szkoły, a z Heather do klasy.

Żyła dla nich. Po prostu.

Gdy wreszcie wskoczyła już w normalne ciuchy, wygrzebała z torby telefon i niemal jęknęła. Miała w skrzynce kilkanaście wiadomości od mamy, każda brzmiała „Odbierz Roba o 18:00 z dojo". Robert był młodszym bratem April, miał 10 lat i uwielbiał karate. Od miesiąca udawało mu się uczęszczać na treningi do niejakiego Wasabiego. April słyszała, że o wiele lepsze są Czarne Smoki, ale Wasabi miał nieco niższe ceny, w dodatku matka bardzo polubiła tamtejszego senseia. Zerknęła na telefon. Miała dwadzieścia minut, by dotrzeć do dojo. Bluzka bez rękawów na szerokich ramiączkach i obcisłe spodnie w kolorze khaki nie nadawały się zbytnio do joggingu, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Narzuciła na plecy kostkę, w której upchnęła mundur i wodę, i pobiegła przed siebie. Przez rok wyrobiła sobie niemal idealną kondycję, całkowicie olewając autobusy i samochód. Biegała wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła i jeśli sytuacja pozwalała. Miała także mnóstwo treningów sprawnościowych w Strzelcu, więc sporo schudła i wyrzeźbiła sobie sylwetkę – pochłaniała jednak takie ilości jedzenia, że udało się jej zachować okrągłe biodra i biust. Mimo ćwiczeń mogła pochwalić się kobiecą figurą.

Pod dojo była dokładnie pięć minut przed osiemnastą. Przystanęła przed szklanymi drzwiami i oparła dłonie na kolanach, pochylając się lekko do przodu. Po minucie wyprostowała się i weszła do środka. Na materacu ujrzała Roba skaczącego wokół jakiegoś chłopaka z ciemnymi włosami sięgającymi ramion oraz blondynkę, która blokowała kolejne ciosy niskiego faceta. Poczuła piekące uczucie zazdrości na widok czarnego pasa blondwłosej i jej urody. Była po prostu ładna.

W loterii genowej April nie trafiło się nic dobrego. Jeszcze kilka lat temu była pryszczatą nastolatką o nijakich włosach i z nadwagą. Jej jedynym atutem były dobre stopnie w szkole, ale kogo to obchodziło, skoro czuła się brzydka? Każdy cal swojego dzisiejszego wyglądu zawdzięczała ciężkiej pracy. Pryszczy pozbyła się dzięki odpowiednim kosmetykom zrobionym własnoręcznie, włosy zapuściła i zafarbowała na rudo, schudła. Blondynka nie wyglądała na taką, co kiedykolwiek czuła się wręcz odrażająca.

Chłopak ćwiczący z Robem spojrzał prosto na nią. Przez moment miała wrażenie, że jego brązowe tęczówki zadrżały, lecz nie to ją zastanawiało. Jak, u diabła, ten koleś mógł wytrzymać w czasie treningu bez związania włosów?

Punkt osiemnasta Rob i jego dość młody nauczyciel ukłonili się i dzieciak natychmiast podbiegł do siostry.

\- Widziałaś, jak szybko się poruszam? Jestem dobry! – Zawołał z dumą, na co April przewróciła oczami i wręczyła mu butelkę z wodą.

\- Cześć, jestem Jack – za Robem podszedł ciemnowłosy chłopak. April dla żartu wyprostowała się i zasalutowała. Kiedy stuknęła ciężkimi butami, zdała sobie sprawę, że zapomniała je zmienić po treningu.

\- April. Jesteś tutaj senseiem? – Zdziwiła się, popychając Roba w stronę szatni, by zmienił spocony strój.

\- Błagam, on nawet nie wygląda na kogoś, kto mógłby mieć żółty pas – zaśpiewał z tyłu kurdupel, który ćwiczył z blondynką. Uniosła brwi i spojrzała na pas Jacka. Czarny. – JA tu jestem senseiem. Rudy, całuję rączki…

\- Yyy… Dzień dobry – wybąkała skonsternowana.

\- Rob ma potencjał i bardzo dużo zapału. Radzi sobie świetnie jak na tak młodego dzieciaka – powiedział sensei. April skinęła głową.

\- Mama już mi to mówiła.

\- A ty nie masz ochoty podzielić pasji brata?

Doskonale wiedziała, że dojo nie jest w za wesołej sytuacji. Jedynymi osobami tutaj była blondi, Jack, Rudy i Rob dopóki nie przyszła.

\- Nigdy o tym nie myślałam. Ale raczej nie miałabym na to czasu. Niemal całkowicie oddałam się Strzelcowi. Nie wykluczam kariery wojskowej w przyszłości.

\- Wow! – Jackowi zaświeciły się oczy. – Miałem ochotę dołączyć do Strzelca, kiedy się tu przeniosłem, ale los sprawił, że jestem tutaj. Musisz mi kiedyś opowiedzieć…

\- Jack, idziemy! – Zawołała blondynka, przebrana już w różową sukienkę. April zacisnęła na moment oczy, powstrzymując ironiczny uśmieszek. Ładna dziewczyna i przystojny chłopak. Para. Jak zwykle.

\- Do zobaczenia – rzucił Jack, uśmiechając się lekko, a następnie krzycząc do jasnowłosej. –Hej, ale JA się nie przebrałem!

April pokręciła głową. Gdyby doszło tutaj jeszcze kilka osób, dosłownie byłoby jak na jarmarku. Sensei-kurdupel nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto miałby równo pod sufitem. Rob tylko dopełniał tego obrazka. Jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć, że jego małpie podskoki zwiastują mu wielką karierę karateki.

\- Znów śmierdzisz prochem – skrzywił się Rob, kiedy opuścili dojo. Dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że stojący nieopodal Jack i blondynka rozprawiali o niej, ale zignorowała to, wyrzucając niemiłe wrażenie z głowy. Często była obgadywana, choć czasem sobie z tym nie radziła. Dziewczyn, które zazdrościły jej dobrego kontaktu z chłopakami i nazywały jej strzelecką pasję „pozerstwem" nie brakowało. Ale czego mogłaby chcieć blondyna? Nawet nie miała o co być zazdrosna.

\- Jaki smród? Ten zapach to część mojego życia – obruszyła się, przypominając sobie, co powiedział młody.

\- I naszego domu.

Wymienili jeszcze kilka uwag, aż doszli do domu. W budynku panowała kompletna cisza, która napawała April dziwnym uczuciem smutku i pustki. Ojca nie było i już nigdy nie będzie, mama robiła po 10 godzin, by móc utrzymać dom i dzieci. Dlatego zapisywała Roba i April na wszystkie zajęcia, na jakie chcieli, pozwalała na każde wyjście – bo w domu i tak siedzieliby sami. April odgrzała sobie i Robowi kurczaka, a następnie ruszyła do siebie, by odrobić lekcje. Jutro była sobota – weekendy były bez treningów, chyba, że wyjeżdżali na krótkie wycieczki na poligon. Nie miała żadnych planów, ale Rob wybierał się na kolejną sesję karate. Będzie musiała go zaprowadzić i odprowadzić i jakoś nakarmić… Może w czasie jego treningu pochodzi po sklepach? Zbliżały się urodziny Heather, a wciąż nie miała nowej sukienki z tej okazji. Mimo zamiłowania do militarnych ubrań, ciężkich butów i plecaka kostki, lubiła czasem wdziać coś dziewczęcego.

Całe szczęście, że znajomi byli dostępni na czacie, bo chybaby kompletnie zgłupiała w czasie tych wieczorów w pustym domu.


	2. Nieoczekiwany

Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała godzinę dziewiątą. Kochała weekendy za to, że mogła się wyspać do woli. Rob miał trening za dwie godziny, więc chwilę wylegiwała się w łóżku, a następnie wstała, włożyła ciuchy do biegania i udała się na krótki jogging. O tej godzinie już było dość ciepło, więc skróciła czas biegania do dwudziestu minut. Biegała tą trasą setki razy i mogłaby ją przebyć z zawiązanymi oczami, idąc do tyłu.

O jedenastej, po odbębnieniu śniadania dla Roba i szukaniu mu ubrań, stanęli przed szklanymi drzwiami dojo. Dojrzała swoje odbicie w szybie. Tradycyjny warkocz, trampki, szorty w moro wzór i czarna bokserka. Czuła się całkiem dobrze ze swoim wyglądem, dopóki nie ujrzała w kącie sali blondynki. Nie było dzisiaj Jacka, więc April pogadała moment z Rudym, jasno dając mu do zrozumienia, że karate ćwiczyć nie zamierza i wyszła. Przysiadła na brzegu fontanny parę metrów dalej, nasuwając na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne i odpisując Heather na sms. Miała się zjawić za kilkanaście minut i towarzyszyć April na zakupach. Rozparła się wygodnie, pozwalając, by słońce otulało ją powoli swoim ciepłem. Nie lubiła się opalać, ale w takich chwilach czuła się jak kot wylegujący się w plamie słońca na parapecie.

\- Cześć! – Usłyszała za plecami i obejrzała się przez ramię. To był ten ciemnowłosy chłopak z dojo.

\- Hej – przywitała się, wkładając dłonie do fontanny, by lekko się ochłodzić. – Ty nie w dojo?

\- Mam dzisiaj parę innych rzeczy do roboty.

\- W ogóle, jak poznałeś mnie z takiej odległości?

\- Przez warkocz. Dawno nie widziałem takich włosów.

Uznała „takich" za komplement i skinęła głową, wypatrując Heather. Dopiero po chwili skojarzyła, że przecież Rob non-stop w domu mówił na zmianę o Rudym albo o Jacku.

\- Młody sporo o tobie opowiadał – zaczęła, spoglądając na towarzysza. Wcześniej nie miała okazji mu się przyjrzeć. Miał pieprzyki na obu policzkach, ciemne oczy i był całkiem umięśniony. I przystojny, choć do dowódcy Davida nawet się nie umywał. – Dopiero skojarzyłam, że to ty jesteś tym wielkim karateką.

\- Naprawdę aż tak mnie wychwala? W sumie nic dziwnego, jestem naprawdę dobry – wyszczerzył się i lekko naprężył, spoglądając wyczekująco na towarzyszkę. April nawet nie drgnął policzek, kiedy Jack sobie zażartował. Chłopak oklapł na moment, aż zauważył coś na horyzoncie. – Ktoś do nas macha.

W kierunku fontanny zmierzała Heather. Była niska i chuda, a na głowie falowała burza gęstych włosów. Zawsze śmiała się, że jak tyła, to szło jej „we włosy". Zza prostokątnych okularów błyszczały wesoło piwne oczy. Wydawała się być czymś zaskoczona.

\- Cześć! – Przywitała się. April natychmiast wstała.

\- My spadamy – rzuciła do Jacka, a on skinął głową i wyciągnął rękę do Heather. Po wymianie uprzejmości, dziewczyny ruszyły w stronę galerii, zaś chłopak odszedł w przeciwną stronę. Ledwie oddalił się dosłownie kilka metrów od przyjaciółek, Heather pisnęła cicho i złapała April za ramię.

\- Ej! – Warknęła rudowłosa. – O co chodzi?

\- Skąd GO znasz? Od kiedy? Nic nie mówiłaś! – Wyszeptała z nabożną czcią. Usiadły na kanapie przy wejściu do galerii.

\- Wczoraj spotkałam go w dojo jak odbierałam Roba.

\- Jack Brewer… - Westchnęła Heather, na co jej przyjaciółka przewróciła wymownie oczami. – Tak. Podoba mi się, ale nie mówiłam ci, bo ty uważasz, że jedynym słusznym mężczyzną na świecie jest David.

\- A nie? – Obruszyła się w odpowiedzi. Po chwili coś ją tknęło. – A w ogóle, skąd Jacka kojarzysz?

\- Nie dobijaj mnie… Chodzi do przeciwnej klasy…

April roześmiała się, a po chwili dołączyła do niej druga. No tak. April jakoś nie zależało na znajomościach w szkole poza ekipą ze Strzelca i ludźmi z klasy.

Urodziny Heather miały być już za tydzień. Przyjaciółki były tym faktem naprawdę podekscytowane, zwłaszcza, że impreza miała być huczna i bez rodziców. Po jakiejś godzinie bezcelowego łażenia i paplania o liście gości, April udało się znaleźć sukienkę w kolorze butelkowej zieleni. Na grubych ramiączkach, z dekoltem, rozkloszowaną. Kosztowała sporo – zawsze ciuchy w szmaragdowym kolorze kosztowały krocie, ale kiedy znalazła się w torbie rudowłosej, ta nie mogła powstrzymać wypływającego na twarz uśmiechu.

Po wielkiej porcji lodów i długim spacerze marszowym krokiem dziewczyny rozstały się pod dojo. April zmierzając do oszklonego budynku dojrzała ogłoszenie wiszące na słupie. Było na nim zdjęcie małego psa, który patrzył błagalnym wzrokiem w kierunku osoby, która robiła mu zdjęcie. Pod spodem był napis „Nie martw się, piesku. Może dzisiaj ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie" i podany numer telefonu do schroniska „Psia buda".

Łzy cisnęły jej się do oczu, gdy oderwała od ogłoszenia świstek z numerem telefonu. Potrząsnęła głową, ale kilka kropel łez bezczelnie spłynęło po policzkach. Niektórych reklam powinni wręcz zakazać…

Omal nie zderzyła się ze szklanymi drzwiami, starając się nie unosić głowy i czekając, aż policzki i twarz przestaną ją piec. Stanęła jak zawsze przy wejściu, a Rob natychmiast do niej podbiegł, domagając się butelki wody. Popatrzył na siostrę i uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.

\- April? Dlaczego płaczesz? – Zapytał BARDZO donośnie. Rudy od razu odwrócił się w ich kierunku. Oprócz niego na materacu ćwiczyło dwóch chuderlaków, jeden ciemnowłosy a drugi chyba rudawy, oraz blondynka.

\- Dźgnęłam się w oko – warknęła w odpowiedzi i odepchnęła brata od siebie. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby zrobił przy wszystkich cyrk. Młody poszedł się przebrać, a ona udawała, że zainteresowała ją sprzeczka dwóch chudych kolesi na materacu. Starała się ignorować blondwłosą, która nawet nie ukrywała tego, iż się bezczelnie gapi. Nie było to miłe spojrzenie.

\- Już jestem! Co dziś na obiad? – Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, iż zapomniała kompletnie o kupieniu czegokolwiek do zjedzenia. Zerknęła rozpaczliwie za okno.

\- Może żeby uzupełnić spalone kalorie pójdziemy na falafel? – Spytała, na co Rob zaczął podskakiwać z radości. Nie mogła nie odpowiedzieć uśmiechem i skierowali się do lokalu „Phil Falafel". Usiedli przy jednym z wolnych stolików i zamówili dwa duże falafele z frytkami i colą.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Kim cię nie lubi – zaczął młody, kiedy tylko wylądował przed nim talerz z parującym daniem.

\- Co? Jaka Kim? – April otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. Kalkulowała, ile kalorii może być w takim jednym falafelu, coli i frytkach. Ten nawyk został jej po miesiącach zdrowej diety, na której schudła raptem dwa kilogramy.

\- Wychowanka Rudy'ego. Ta dziewczyna z dojo, też ma czarny pas. Patrzyła na ciebie strasznie niemiło.

Była zaskoczona spostrzegawczością małego, lecz nie dała nic po sobie poznać.

\- Raczej ci się zdawało, Rob. Przecież się nie znamy, prawda? Nie wolno oceniać nikogo pochopnie – dodała pouczającym tonem. Robert, mimo swojej niesforności, chłonął każde uwagi starszych od siebie jak gąbka.

Mniej więcej w połowie posiłku do lokalu weszli nie kto inny jak Jack i blondwłosa Kim. April uśmiechnęła się pod nosem drwiąco. Jaki ten świat jest czasem mały… Kim zdawała się nic nie zauważyć i usiadła tyłem do rudowłosej, ale ciemnowłosy posłał w kierunku rodzeństwa szeroki uśmiech i zajął takie miejsce, że April cały czas miała go idealnie na widoku. Przełknęła ślinę, modląc się, by blondyna nie dowiedziała się o jej obecności. Wsunęła resztę porcji z prędkością światła i popiła łapczywie colą, krztusząc się po drodze. Rob patrzył na swoją siostrę z niemałym zdziwieniem.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic – odburknęła. Ależ pięknie musiała wyglądać: czerwona na gębie, z kroplami coli wokół ust. Chciała wtopić się w ścianę, a zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Jack jedynie powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem, chociaż bardzo dobrze to ukrywał. – Jedz szybciej.

\- Ale dostanę wrzodów i wzdęć! – Miauknął. Dziewczyna plasnęła sobie w czoło.

\- Za dużo telewizji – mruknęła, ale młody zaczął jeść trochę szybciej. Starała się nie zerkać więcej w kierunku długowłosego chłopaka, a kiedy wychodzili, udała, że szuka czegoś w torbie. Spuściła głowę na tyle nisko, że Kim nawet jej nie poznała.

* * *

April obracała w dłoniach kawałek papieru z numerem telefonu. Reklama schroniska naprawdę boleśnie poruszyła jej serce – za każdym razem, gdy przypomniała sobie zdjęcie i podpis, miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie był jednak na to czas.

Nie mogli mieć zwierząt. Nawet rybki wymagały jakiejś tam opieki, regularnego karmienia, ale jak to zrobić, kiedy wiecznie nie ma cię w domu? Nie miała treningów w weekendy i w środy, więc może mogłaby zostać wolontariuszką… Zawsze chciała pomagać w schroniskach, jednak bała się. Nie chorób, nie ugryzień, nie ciężkiej pracy. Bała się, że pęknie jej serce, kiedy zobaczy kolejnego zabiedzonego zwierzaka.

Otworzyła szufladę i wrzuciła papierek głęboko na samo dno. Nie, jeśli ma przebywać dłużej w schronisku, pójdzie tam i spróbuje walczyć z emocjami. Nie znała lepszej metody niż konfrontacja, czy to w problemach emocjonalnych, czy w relacjach międzyludzkich. Kawa na ławę, hartuj się, a będziesz niczym stal.

April przeszła naprawdę sporo zanim zdała do liceum. Przez swoją wagę i jakiś pierwiastek ofiary, którego w sobie sama nie dostrzegała, była gnębiona przez dobre kilka lat. Dlaczego akurat ona? Przecież nie była najgrubsza i najbrzydsza. Nikogo nie obraziła. Do tej pory tego nie rozumiała. Stare rany, choć zabliźnione, czasami dawały o sobie znać, lecz wiele razy zadawała sobie pytanie „Jakim człowiekiem bym była, gdyby mnie nie zgnębiono?". A może byłaby tak samo okropna jak tamci idioci? Może teraz należałaby do paczki największych plotkar w szkole? Była dumna z tego, kim jest w chwili obecnej i nie chciała tego zmieniać.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał natarczywy dzwonek telefonu. Zerknęła na ekran, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle odebrać, ale kiedy ujrzała imię Heather, natychmiast nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Tak? – Rzuciła.

\- Nie uwierzysz! Mój kuzyn, Jerry Martinez, jest kolegą z dojo Brewera! – Wysapała podekscytowana Heather. April parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

\- I co w związku z tym? – Ułożyła telefon tak, żeby ramieniem docisnąć go do ucha i zaczęła porządkować zeszyty leżące byle jak na biurku. Lubiła mieć porządek w trakcie nauki.

\- A to, że Jerry zagadnął mnie, czy nie mógłby wziąć swojej paczki z dojo… Na początku nie załapałam, tylko kazałam podać liczbę osób i ich nazwiska, wiadomo. Będzie ich w sumie z Jerrym pięcioro!

\- Pewnie dziewczyna Jacka też, co?

W słuchawce zapadła cisza.

\- Zawsze musisz boleśnie sprowadzać ludzi na ziemię, prawda? – niespodzianie wesoła paplanina gdzieś zniknęła.

\- Jejku, przepraszam. Po prostu… Ona jest tak ładna, że aż mnie skręca z zazdrości na jej widok i czuję się przy niej jak pokraka. No i byłoby nie w porządku, jakbyś się zaczęła przy niej do niego dobierać.

\- Wiem, lecz pomarzyć zawsze można, no nie? Nie dość, że ma Jacka, jest piękna, jest w samorządzie i ma mnóstwo talentów…

\- A my, pasztety, jesteśmy same.

\- TY jesteś sama, bo masz takie wymagania co do chłopców, że niejeden aktor by im nie sprostał nawet w połowie.

\- Po prostu czekam na tego właściwego – zerknęła na stojące na półce zdjęcie Drużyny Siódmej i dowódcy Davida po wyjeździe na poligon. Westchnęła lekko.

\- Zaprosiłam TEGO WŁAŚCIWEGO na imprezę, ale powiedział, że da znać bliżej weekendu, czy będzie mógł.

Serce April podskoczyło.

\- Naprawdę? O rany, byłoby świetnie jakby się zgodził!

Nagle wręcz nie mogła doczekać się tej imprezy jeszcze bardziej.

\- W sumie będzie około czterdziestu osób, pewnie rozniosą mi dom…

\- Sama nasza drużyna to już tak naprawdę spora grupa.

Następnie rozmowa zeszła na menu, potem znów na listę gości, potem na play listę – miała zająć się nią April, której jak dotąd udawało się rozbujać niejedną imprezę z ludźmi ze Strzelca. Na co dzień słuchała głównie rocka i metalu, lecz kiedy nadchodził czas tańców, zawsze sięgała po klasyczne hity typu _Mambo no.5, Cherry Cherry Lady_ i tym podobne. Chyba nie było osoby, która mogłaby usiedzieć przy tych piosenkach spokojnie.

Usłyszała na dole trzask drzwi. Musiała wrócić mama, bo Rob zaczął coś radośnie wykrzykiwać i ściszył telewizor. April nawet nie drgnęła. Matka w domu była najczęściej po to, by zjeść i położyć się spać, również w weekendy. Po kilkunastu godzinach pracy nie miała ochoty na pogaduchy z córką, a i dobry humor Roberta zdarzał się ją drażnić. Nie miała jednak do niej żalu, jedynie czuła się po prostu samotna, kiedy wracała do pustego domu. Cisza wypełniała ten budynek aż nazbyt często, była wręcz tak nienaturalna po hałaśliwych treningach Strzelca.

To ojciec był zawsze duszą tego domu i rodziny. Wesoły, najchętniej byłby w dziesięciu miejscach na raz, a i znał niemal całą okolicę. Na każdej imprezie był w centrum zainteresowania, bo potrafił błysnąć inteligentnymi dowcipami. April kochała tę jego otwartość i radość z życia, tak bardzo pragnęła się tego nauczyć i też taka być, ale rany z przeszłości były zbyt duże, by mogła być aż tak ufna i beztroska wobec innych.

A potem ojciec umarł. Potrącił go pijany kierowca tira.

Odkąd go zabrakło, tak naprawdę zabrakło też matki. Nie potrzebowali aż tylu pieniędzy, ile zarabiała przez kilkanaście godzin dziennie. Nie, to był sposób na to, by zapomnieć. Oderwać się. Każdy przeżywa wszystko na swój sposób, lecz w obliczach tragedii schemat reakcji jest dość klarowny. Najpierw wyparcie, potem grom z jasnego nieba i pojęcie zdarzenia, a po wylaniu łez przychodzi akceptacja. Rudowłosa nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby mama wciąż tkwiła w fazie wyparcia. Jakby miała nadzieję, że któregoś dnia po powrocie z pracy w kuchni będzie czekał na nią mąż. Z jaką siłą mogła potem wybuchnąć rozpacz, która jest spychana gdzieś w głąb siebie przez tak długi czas?

Po leniwej niedzieli nadszedł wyjątkowo pochmurny poniedziałek. April po skończeniu lekcji miała godzinę do treningu na strzelnicy. Do domu nie opłacało jej się wracać, więc postanowiła pójść do schroniska. Nie było teraz bata, by zmieniła swoją decyzję i odpuściła.

Na pierwszej przerwie po lekcji biologii zdała sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie szuka wśród tłumu uczniów Jacka. Potrząsnęła głową i sięgnęła do plecaka po butelkę wody. Ciekawe, czy dzisiaj ze sobą pogadają albo czy w ogóle da po sobie poznać, że się znają. Zdała sobie przy okazji sprawę, ilu ludzi nie kojarzy i których mijała setki razy na korytarzu, a wciąż nie znała twarzy. Naprawdę była aż taką ignorantką?

Jacka nigdzie nie dojrzała, ale minęła po drodze do następnej klasy Kim. Blondynka raczej w ogóle jej nie zauważyła. Znów skręciło ją z zazdrości.

\- Czy ona ma chociaż jedną wadę? – Zapytała Heather, również wodząc wzrokiem za odchodzącą Kim.

\- Chyba nie – westchnęła. Ciemnowłosa stała z zagadkową miną. Nagle spojrzała w dół i rozjaśniła się.

\- Jednak ma – wyszczerzyła się szeroko. April uniosła pytająco brew. – A raczej tej rzeczy nie ma. Ma małe cycki!

Obie parsknęły cichym śmiechem, który przerodził się w histeryczny rechot. Na angielski weszły do klasy niemal się zataczając i potykając o nogi ławek. Dobry humor nie opuścił przyjaciółek już do końca dnia.

Po szkole April pożegnała się z Heather i ruszyła w inną stronę niż zwykle. Schronisko było niedaleko centrum. Całą drogę nastawiała się psychicznie, choć wątpiła, by dzisiaj pozwolono jej wejść do zwierząt. Nie miała też czasu na dłuższe zwiedzanie. Po drodze kupiła jeszcze butelkę wody, wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do budynku. Niemal od razu odnalazła drzwi z plakietką „Dyrekcja", zapukała i przywitała się. Tak jak myślała – schronisko potrzebowało rąk do pracy i właścicielka, miła starsza kobieta z włosami upiętymi w koka, nie była zbyt usatysfakcjonowana wieścią, iż rudowłosa ma możliwość pomagania tylko w środy i weekendy. Mimo wszystko, April trafiła na listę wolontariuszy z wpisanymi godzinami i dniami tygodnia. Kobieta wstała i powiedziała, że na razie może jeszcze oprowadzić ją po budynku, a wszystko inne wytłumaczy przy kolejnej wizycie. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, ale kiwnęła głową i ruszyły do boksów.

Była ich na pewno ponad setka. Kilka szczekało, inne merdały wesoło ogonami, kiedy szła między boksami. Zauważyła jednego rozciągniętego na legowisku z zabandażowanymi łapami, a mała Chihuahua nie miała przednich łapek – zamiast nich doczepione miała małe kółka, które ktoś przymocował paskiem do jej ciała.

Tego już było dla April za wiele, lecz udało jej się nic po sobie nie pokazać. Dopiero kiedy wypadła ze schroniska i skręciła w pustą uliczkę, usiadła na krawężniku i schowała głowę w kolanach. Próbowała powstrzymać łzy, ale te płynęły uparcie, skapując na spodnie. Modliła się, by nikt tędy nie szedł. Spodziewała się, że przegra ze słabością, po wizycie w miejscu tak wypełnionym bólem i… Nie wiedziała, co to było. Pustka. Beznadzieja. Brak perspektyw. Przecież tego pieska bez nóżek już nikt nie przygarnie…

Usłyszała kroki i serce jej zamarło. Chciała podnieść głowę, ale miała tak zapuchniętą twarz, że już wolała, żeby ktoś uznał ją za stukniętą niż zobaczył zapłakaną. Kroki ucichły tuż przy jej lewym uchu.

\- Proszę odejść – mruknęła. – Nic mi nie jest.

Ten ktoś jednak nie odszedł. Poczuła, jak siada obok na krawężniku i kątem oka dojrzała dwie męskie nogi w adidasach. No pięknie, jeszcze facet.

\- April, co się stało? – Usłyszała znajomy głos i spojrzała prosto w brązowe oczy Jacka. Co on tu, do cholery, robił? Akurat tutaj i akurat teraz?

\- Nic – burknęła i wygrzebała z kieszeni chusteczki. – Często tak zaczepiasz płaczące na ulicy dziewczyny?

\- Lepiej, żebym przeszedł obojętnie? Nie musisz mnie tak niemiło traktować, jakbym był twoim… Nie wiem, wrogiem jakimś.

\- Przykro mi, ale taka po prostu jestem wobec ludzi, których dobrze nie znam.

\- Jesteś, czy nie… Co się stało? – Spytał łagodniej, w ogóle nie zniechęcając się wstrętnym tonem April.

\- To jest tak głupie, że nie chcę tego mówić – odparła, uparcie nie patrząc na siedzącego obok.

\- W takim razie nie…

\- Byłam w schronisku – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko, nim znów zalała ją kolejna fala żalu i płacz ścisnął za gardło. Schowała twarz w dłoniach, pozwalając, by słone łzy chociaż trochę wymyły jej cierpienie. – Chcę tam pomagać, ale… Tam jest tyle samotnych i chorych zwierząt… A ja nie mogę zrobić nic…

Wtedy stało się coś… Czego się nie spodziewała. Poczuła ciepło i spokój, a cały jej świat nasiąknął męskim zapachem, przywodzącym na myśl energiczną osobę. Żal wypływał z niej i skapywał na jezdnię, ale na duszy robiło się lżej.

Jack ją objął.

Jedną ręką przybliżył do siebie, drugą odgarnął z ramienia warkocz, by go nie zgnieść. Uspokajała się coraz bardziej, odruchowo wtulając się w jego tors. To było tak naturalne i… Dobre. Nie przytulała się pierwszy raz, ale nigdy nie doświadczyła takiego uścisku, w którym niemal natychmiast zapominała o swoim żalu. Wszystko wokół wręcz stanęło, wiatr przestał tarmosić gałęziami drzew, które teraz jedynie łagodnie falowały, nie słyszała żadnych dźwięków i zgiełku od strony ulic.

\- Zrobisz dla nich dużo, jeśli szczerze oddasz im swoje serce. To nie jest głupie – powiedział cicho chłopak. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że są jeszcze na świecie ludzie, których wrażliwość nie mieści się w łyżeczce do herbaty. Nie jest to wadą, chociaż cała ta farsa, te idee promowane przez media to tak cechują.

Pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Jego słowa bardzo ją pokrzepiły i poczuła dziwną ulgę, iż nie uznał jej za przewrażliwioną czy coś w tym stylu. Teraz ona zachciała jakoś przekazać nieme podziękowanie i oplotła go rękoma w pasie. Było jej tak dobrze, ciepło, spokojnie, że najchętniej w ogóle by nie wstawała…

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła. – Dziękuję.

Z tego stanu upojenia wyrwał ją jednak widok zegarka na nadgarstku chłopaka. Wskazówki zatrzymały się na godzinie szesnastej dwadzieścia.

\- O mój Boże, ja mam trening na strzelnicy za dziesięć minut! – Poderwała się nagle, nieco bezceremonialnie wyplątując się z ramion zaskoczonego Jacka. Zebrała się na odwagę i zerknęła na jego twarz. Miał zaczerwienione policzki i lekko rozchylone usta. Jej serce zabiło mocniej na ten widok. – Dziękuję ci, Jack, naprawdę… - Pochyliła się, by mocniej zasznurować buty i przygotować do biegu. Ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie ma za co. Nie umiem przejść obojętnie obok smutnej osoby.

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem – pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali. Poczuła wręcz wyrzuty sumienia, że traktowała go wcześniej tak oschle.

\- Tak lepiej – skomentował wesoło. Otarła jeszcze jedną zabłąkaną łzę, pożegnała się i puściła pędem przed siebie, mając w głowie jedynie ten męski zapach, który zadziałał jak balsam na smutek.


	3. Urodziny Heather

**A/N:** Rany, jak dziwnie jest się wczuwać w szesnastolatkę i wszystkie te "problemy". XD No, ale cóż, mimo wszystko to opowiadanie jakoś tworzy się dalej i całkiem dobrze się przy tym bawię, a to najważniejsze. Rozdział dość długi - 8k słów - ale mam nadzieję, że Was nie zanudzi.

* * *

Wpadła do szatni dosłownie minutę przed rozpoczęciem treningu, zziajana i spocona. Ujrzała Heather i Piper, zapinające swoje mundury.

\- Miałam zaszczyt zobaczyć, jak Punktualna-Do-Bólu April się spóźnia! Mamma Mia! – Zawołała Heather i zachichotała, na co April posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie i przechyliła plecak do góry nogami, by wysypać z niego ubrania. Zapomniała jednak, że nie zostawiła wszystkich książek w szafce, więc na podłodze znalazło się parę podręczników, piórnik, woda, dezodorant i kilka monet.

\- Jasny gwint – warknęła sama do siebie. – Chcecie to idźcie.

\- Spokojnie, poczekamy. Tragedii nie ma, Michael spóźnił się ostatnio dziesięć minut.

Zmieniła ubranie w ekspresowym tempie, chwyciła broń ze schowka i ruszyła na halę. David rozglądał się zaniepokojony, dopóki nie zobaczył dziewczyn przekraczających próg pomieszczenia. Przywitał się z nimi wesoło i wskazał stanowiska.

Kiedy April zobaczyła swoją tarczę na koniec treningu, omal nie pękła z dumy. Choćby się waliło i paliło, w czasie strzelania wyłączała się kompletnie. Była ona, jej ciało, wzrok, lufa i zapach prochu. Liczył się każdy milimetr odchylenia. Dzisiaj dała prawdziwy popis, gdyż tarcza była niemal pusta – jedynie na środku, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się dziesiątka, teraz ziała całkiem spora dziura.

Dziesięć strzałów w sam środek.

\- O cholera, nieźle, April! – Michael pokręcił głową. Zaraz zbiegła się reszta drużyny, żeby zobaczyć, o co chodzi i rozległy się szmery uznania. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, choć w środku czuła, że nawet jej się to podoba.

\- Przeszłaś samą siebie – David poklepał ją po ramieniu. Odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem.

Po treningu i przebraniu się jeszcze przez około godzinę siedzieli na trawie pod strzelnicą, śmiejąc się i plotkując. Nowości nigdy nie brakowało, nawet po jednym dniu, a co dopiero po weekendzie.

Drużyna siódma składała się z dwunastu osób. Oprócz Heather i April byli w niej również Michael, na co dzień fajtłapa, ale w czasie ćwiczeń sprawnościowych radził sobie najlepiej ze wszystkich. Piper, o blond włosach do pasa, mistrzyni paintballa; Leah, która miała fioła na punkcie biologii, zielarstwa i roślin; Jamie, nieśmiała i cicha, ale wspaniała kompanka. Ta czwórka chodziła do tej samej szkoły, co April. Pozostała szóstka uczęszczała do innych liceów: Patrick, Carlos (miał brazylijskie korzenie), Tony, Luke (dwukrotny zwycięzca regionalnych zawodów strzeleckich w kategorii karabinek pneumatyczny), Aaron i Lily.

Tematem numer jeden była impreza urodzinowa Heather. Dziewczyny paplały wesoło o kreacjach, faceci podsuwali pomysły na zabawy typu kalambury, karaoke, twister… Carlos zaoferował się z przywiezieniem całej kraty piwa i możliwością skombinowania kilkunastu litrów wina lub wódki. Heather za to obwieściła, że życzyłaby sobie urodzinowy toast nie szampanem czy wódką, ale whiskey. April również była fanką tego napoju, zwłaszcza z dodatkiem coli i kostek lodu. Koniec końców, większość uznała, że najlepiej jakby przygotować i szampana i whiskey, bo nie każdy jest fanem charakterystycznego smaku alkoholu z drewnianych beczek. Piper i Leah natychmiast zaoferowały swoją pomoc w przygotowaniach przekąsek czy ogarnianiu domu przed imprezką. Heather z ulgą przyjęła obie propozycje.

\- Jestem taka podekscytowana – powiedziała do April, kiedy wracały już tylko we dwie, uśmiechnięte od ucha do ucha i zarażone pozytywną energią grupy. – Pewno połowa się ostro pochleje i porzyga, ale nie mogę się doczekać!

\- Znasz ludzi z drużyny, takiego bydła raczej ci nie zrobią – odparła, choć nie była aż taka pewna swoich słów. – Pomogę ci ogarniać gości i też będę pilnować, prawie jak druga gospodyni.

\- Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. W ogóle, znalazłam już kreację. Uznałam, iż na szesnastkę mogę zaszaleć, ale nie miałam pomysłu… A mama ściągnęła mi swoją suknię, którą miała na balu maturalnym. Jest piękna!

April słysząc „suknia" otworzyła szeroko oczy. Na domówkę taki strój?

\- Potwierdzę jak zobaczę…

\- Ja mam jednak nadzieję, że coś stanie się tej całej Kim i Jack przyjdzie sam.

\- Ej! Nie wolno złorzeczyć innym, Heather – obruszyła się April, choć w jej sercu zatliła się dziwna, wstrętna iskierka, kiedy usłyszała te słowa.

\- Przestań świętoszkować. Ciekawe, czy jak się ją pozna bliżej, to wciąż jest taka zajebista.

\- Wiesz, ja tam nie chcę jej bliżej poznawać. Nawet Rob ostatnio wyskoczył do mnie z tekstem, że Kim mnie nie lubi, chociaż, do cholery, nie zamieniłyśmy ze sobą ani słówka.

\- Serio? Hmm, a może to z zazdrości o Jacka, nie sądzisz?

April wybuchnęła lekko histerycznym śmiechem, Heather jednak miała bardzo poważną minę.

\- Tak, bo ja jestem osobą, o którą można być zazdrosnym…

\- Twoja niska samoocena czasem zakrawa na fałszywą skromność i ślepotę, April. Masz kobiecą figurę, cudne włosy i usta, kochasz ruch, w dodatku w tych militarnych łaszkach zawsze wyglądasz świetnie. Zrozum, że można być o ciebie zazdrosnym, kobieto.

\- Jednocześnie to też pokazuje, że Kim nie jest aż tak pewna siebie, na jaką wygląda.

\- Brawo, Sherlocku.

\- Nie gadajmy już jednak o tym, co? Impreza niedługo, a my musimy o niej truć.

Hasło „Impreza" wystarczyło, by Heather natychmiast zapomniała o dotychczasowym temacie. Wymogła jeszcze na April obietnicę przyniesienia łososiowych koreczków i pikantnych tortilli, zanim rudowłosa dotarła do domu.

Ponownie powitała ją cisza. Była już prawie dziewiętnasta. Rob nocował dzisiaj u jakiegoś kolegi, mama wracała koło dwudziestej pierwszej. April westchnęła i załadowała się przed telewizor, lecz znudziło jej się już po dziesięciu minutach. Poczłapała do pokoju i rzuciła się na łóżko.

Lubiła swój pokój. Ściany pomalowane były na błękitno-zielony, morski odcień, a meble były białe. Drewnianą podłogę pokrywał dywan. Nie było żadnych plakatów, lecz rysunki, które dostała od Lily ze Strzelca. Lily miała prawdziwy talent, zwłaszcza do portretów, a kiedy na szesnaste urodziny April dostała od niej właśnie swoją podobiznę w stylizacji elfa, niemal zachłysnęła się z zachwytu.

Odkąd poznała Jacka – całe trzy dni temu, miała wrażenie, że wydarzyło się wręcz za dużo. To był tylko kolejny chłopak, który niczym się nie wyróżniał wśród innych znajomych, a mimo wszystko… Ta chwila, gdy trzymał ją w swych objęciach… Jack raczej nie wiedział, że dokonał niemożliwego, że odsłoniła się przed nim po zaledwie paru dniach znajomości jak jeszcze przed nikim innym. Nawet by zaufać Heather potrzebowała dużo czasu. Co on takiego w sobie miał? Była zauroczona Davidem, lecz ku Brewerowi popychała ją dziwnego rodzaju fascynacja.

Nawet nie był w jej typie. Lubiła u mężczyzn jasne włosy i zielone oczy. Jak u Davida. I brody i motocykle… nie pogardziłaby tatuażem. Tak, tak wygląda prawdziwy mężczyzna.

Wkrótce zasnęła, z głową pełną myśli.

* * *

Koniec tygodnia nadszedł niespodziewanie szybko, czego April się nie spodziewała, zawalona pracami domowymi, bieganiem po Roba, treningami Strzelca i przeżyciami w czasie pierwszej wizyty w schronisku. Starała się wyrzucić z pamięci obrazy tych wszystkich zwierząt, którym na początek musiała wyczyścić boksy. W czasie, kiedy sprzątała, kilkoro innych wolontariuszy zabierało psy na leczenie bądź na zwyczajne spacery. April przypuszczała, że na pierwszy ogień dostanie głównie tego typu zajęcia.

Była zbyt zabiegana, by wspominać uśmiechy Jacka posłane na korytarzu dłużej niż parę minut, i to w dodatku na mniej wymagającej lekcji. Była mu wdzięczna, choć czuła coraz większy wstyd, że tak się przy nim rozkleiła. Nie mówiła też Heather o tym, co zaszło między nimi. Nie, ta chwila była tak piękna w swojej intymności… Po prostu nie chciała, by ktoś to zepsuł.

Heather oczywiście nie przyszła w piątek do szkoły, bo była zbyt zajęta pieczeniem ciast, pasztecików, sprzątaniem domu, zakupami… Ale na treningu Strzelca obowiązkowo się zjawiła.

\- Ale się narobiłam! – Zawołała, ledwo weszła do szatni. Lily uniosła brwi, a Piper zachichotała. – Upiekłam chyba milion babeczek, potem paszteciki z mięsem…

\- … A i tak zeżrą to w godzinę – dokończyła Leah.

\- Chyba właśnie na tym polega magia gotowania, no nie? – Spytała April. – Tak jak przy Świętach. Stoi się całymi dniami, żeby rodzinka wtrąbiła wszystko podczas jednej kolacji.

\- Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem – jęknęła Heather, zapinając mundur. Leah i Piper już czekały przy wyjściu z szatni.

Na dzień dobry David oznajmił im, że kto może, proszony jest o pozostanie po treningu. Zbliżały się zawody i trzeba była omówić program przygotowań. Popatrzył wyczekująco w kierunku April, podczas gdy rudowłosa jęknęła w duchu.

\- Nie będę mogła… Nie wyrobię się wtedy, żeby odebrać brata.

Dowódca zamyślił się i spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Mogę cię podwieźć potem, żaden problem.

April skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, czując, jak Heather boleśnie dźga ją w plecy. Bała się spojrzeć na twarz przyjaciółki, bo wiedziała, że obie zaczęłyby się szczerzyć do siebie jak głupie. Pozwoliła sobie dopiero na to, kiedy odeszły parę kroków, by przygotować swoje stanowiska.

\- Przecież David jeździ motorem! Chopperem! Ja pitolę! – Wyszeptała ciemnowłosa. Ruda przełknęła ślinę, a serce jej łomotało. Motocykl. Sama marzyła o takim, ale jeszcze nie miała prawka na samochód, a co dopiero na motor… W dodatku, już widziała reakcję mamy; kobiety, której mąż zginął w wypadku na drodze. Kiedy jednak zaciągnęła się zapachem prochu i chwyciła broń, natychmiast zapomniała o tych rozterkach. Teraz była tylko ona i tarcza.

Po godzinie, cała zesztywniała, odniosła broń do schowka i szybko się przebrała. Przed wyjściem z szatni powstrzymało ją pianie Leah i Heather.

\- Zamknąć się! A jak usłyszy? – Zawołała i przymknęła drzwi, mając nadzieję, że to zagłuszy piski dziewczyn.

\- Przytulisz się do niego, jak siądziesz na motor? – Westchnęła Leah i obie z Heather padły sobie w ramiona. April popukała się w głowę.

\- Postaram się udać, że szukam jakichś rączek albo oparcia… - Wyrwało się rudowłosej i dziewczyny ponownie wydały z siebie piski. Piper patrzyła na nie z politowaniem.

\- Czasami naprawdę nie wiem, co ja tu z wami robię – pokręciła głową, a Lily wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Kiedy w końcu April schowała starannie złożony mundur do plecaka, ruszyły do kanciapy szefa strzelnicy.

\- Zawody już niedługo, drużyno siódma. Powiem, że jestem szczerze zaskoczony waszymi osiągnięciami i nie będę ukrywać, że jesteście jednymi z moich faworytów. – Szef strzelnicy był mężczyzną po pięćdziesiątce, lekko siwiejącym, ale wciąż umięśnionym i pełnym werwy. Gdy coś mówił, słychać go było na całej hali, a jak sadził swe zboczone żarty, śmiała się nawet najbardziej sztywna osoba.

\- Częstotliwość treningów jest ok, według mnie – wtrącił David. – Jedyne co, to można by je minimalnie wydłużyć jeśli już. No i, jeśli odpowiadałoby drużynie.

\- W sumie nie ma po co wydłużać. Trenują tak ciężko, że kilka ostatnich treningów bym odpuścił – szef machnął wesoło ręką. – W tym roku nie będziemy wybierać dwóch reprezentantów. Udział może brać cała drużyna.

Wśród zgromadzonych nastolatków przetoczyły się pomruki radości. April w zeszłym roku dopiero zaczynała swą przygodę ze strzelectwem, więc nie miała szans na wystartowanie w zawodach, ale przyszła dopingować innych ludzi ze Strzelca. Wtedy też postanowiła sobie, że za rok to ona stanie w szranki z innymi, choćby miała zwariować.

\- Wpisowe, tradycyjnie, pięć dolarów od głowy. I w sumie chyba tyle ode mnie – szef zaczął zgarniać papiery z biurka do czarnej teczki.

\- Bardziej szczegółowe spotkanie odbędzie się jeszcze wkrótce. Być może będziemy mieć sponsorów – lekko uśmiechnął się dowódca. April zerknęła na zegarek. Zostało zaledwie dziesięć minut do osiemnastej. – Żegnamy się. Do zobaczenia!

\- A nie powiedziałeś, czy będziesz u mnie jutro! – Zawołała Heather oskarżycielskim tonem. David plasnął się w czoło.

\- Przepraszam! Tak, jasne, że wpadnę. Mogę kogoś zabrać?

\- Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia!

 _Mogę kogoś zabrać?_ Zakotłowało się to w głowie rudowłosej jeszcze kilka razy. Ale… Kogo? Siostrę? Kolegę? Nie słyszała ani nic nie wskazywało na to, by dowódca miał dziewczynę. Ruszyła za Davidem, wciąż gorączkowo myśląc. Dobry nastrój prysnął jak bańka mydlana i nie poprawił go nawet fakt, że za moment siądzie na motor z kimś, kogo bardzo… Lubiła.

Motor Davida prezentował się naprawdę imponująco. Wielka, czarna maszyna, z nabijanymi ćwiekami sakwami. April z żalem dostrzegła, że dla pasażera zamontowane jest podwyższone siedzenie, w dodatku z oparciem, więc nawet nie będzie miała jak chociażby objąć lekko dowódcę. Omal nie jęknęła z zawodu.

\- Dokąd podwieźć? – Uśmiechnął się blondyn, co wyrwało dziewczynę z zamyślenia.

\- Dojo Wasabiego.

Podał jej kask i wsiadł na motor. Miała problemy z zapięciem paska, ale jakoś sobie poradziła. Przerzuciła nogę nad siedzeniem i zajęła miejsce pasażera. Było naprawdę wygodnie, więc rozsiadła się i poczuła niemal jak królowa. Silnik zaryczał i ruszyli przed siebie. David nie jechał zbyt szybko, ale April poczuła się wyśmienicie. Ten wiatr, sama świadomość, że siedzi na takiej maszynie, to uczucie wolności… O tak, i dziwna nutka buntu. Jeszcze bardziej zapragnęła własnego motocykla.

Pod dojo znaleźli się o wiele za szybko. Ściągnęła kask, a David upakował go w jednej z sakw.

\- Wielkie dzięki – powiedziała, zezując w stronę dojo. Robert patrzył na nią z nosem przyklejonym do szyby. A raczej nie na nią, tylko na motor.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Widzimy się jutro! – David dodał gazu, a April zasalutowała z uśmiechem i stuknęła butami o ziemię. Kiedy ruszyła po Roba, malec wciąż gapił się na odjeżdżającą maszynę. Pokazała bratu język, na co ten od razu oderwał się od szyby z obrażoną miną. Parsknęła cichym śmiechem i weszła do dojo. Jack właśnie zamknął swoją szafkę, był lekko spocony i miał na sobie granatowy t-shirt, pod którym wyraźnie rysował się umięśniony brzuch. April nie zwróciła wcześniej uwagi na to, jak jest wyrzeźbiony… A w ogóle, kiedy miała zwrócić na to uwagę, skoro nie jest osobą, która się gapi na takie rzeczy?

\- Cześć – rzuciła do ciemnowłosego i wręczyła Robowi butelkę wody.

\- To był twój chłopak?! – Zawołał Robert, gdy tylko oderwał się od napoju. April przewróciła oczami. – Co za motor!

\- Nie, to nie jej chłopak – powiedział Brewer, nim rudowłosa zdążyła otworzyć usta. Zamiast tego uniosła brwi. – W sensie, przecież się nawet nie uścisnęli.

\- Spostrzegawczy jesteś, brawo – sarknęła. – Nie będę z wami gadać o takich rzeczach.

\- Miła jak zawsze – zauważył Rob. Po chwili jednak znów przybrał minę małego szczeniaczka. – April…

\- Co?

\- Czy Jack może nas odprowadzić? Bo miał mi opowiedzieć o zawodach i w ogóle… - Spojrzała na ciemnowłosego, który miał niepewną minę. Pożałowała, że znów była trochę niemiła, ale po co się wtrącać w czyjeś sprawy? Skinęła głową, wyrażając zgodę. Niech sobie pogadają, nie będzie młodemu bronić. Rudy pożegnał ich machając i wyszli. April szła trochę z tyłu, nawet nie słuchając, o czym gadają dwaj chłopcy przed nią. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy Jack wziął torbę Roba z ubraniami. Wyjęła telefon i ujrzała sms od Heather:

„I jak się jechało z BOSKIM DAVIDEM? Jestem u Leah, koniecznie odpisz, jak odczytasz!"

Wiedziała, iż nie ma sensu odpisywać, a kiedy w dłoni rozdzwonił się jej telefon, tylko uśmiechnęła się do ekranu.

\- I jak?! – Usłyszała chórek głosów Leah i Heather.

\- Jasny gwint, ogarnijcie się wreszcie! Ale, pomijając wasze piski… Było świetnie! – Powiedziała cicho, mając nadzieję, że nie zagłusza rozmowy chłopakom z przodu. – Ten wiatr, to poczucie wolności…

-… I David – zakończyła Leah.

\- Tak. – Westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. – David.

Dałaby głowę, że Jack drgnął lekko i na moment przerwał swój monolog o zawodach karate, lecz może tylko jej się zdawało?

\- Jutro wreszcie będziesz mogła do niego uderzyć. Masz rozpuścić włosy, do cholery! – Rozległ się oskarżycielski ton.

\- Jak zrobisz mi elfickie warkoczyki to rozpuszczę – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jasna sprawa! Oj, pizza przyjechała i leci film, Leah, daj głośniej! Sorki, ale kończymy! Paaa!

\- Cześć, wariatki.

Schowała komórkę do kieszeni i odetchnęła wieczornym powietrzem. Lubiła takie spacery, a dzisiaj nie musiała martwić się o Roba, który wpatrywał się w Brewera jak urzeczony. _Może chłopak zgodziłby się robić za niańkę od czasu do czasu za parę dolców i ciasteczka?_ Zachichotała na tę myśl. Cieszyła się jednak, iż Rob podziwia akurat Jacka. Nie był chuliganem, raczej nie przeklinał, miał czarny pas, no i… Zarumieniła się na wspomnienie tamtego objęcia. Nie miałaby nic przeciw temu, by Robert wyrósł na drugiego Jacka Brewera.

Wreszcie doszli do domu. April przystanęła przy furtce, lecz tamci dwaj jak gdyby nigdy nic poszli dalej i wleźli do budynku. Wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała się czego w domu wstydzić, więc niech młody robi co chce. Ziewnęła lekko. Może Heather i Leah miały ochotę na „Before party", ale ona marzyła teraz o kąpieli, paczce chipsów i książce.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, młody pożegnał się szybko z Jackiem, porwał swoją torbę i poleciał na górę, wykrzykując coś o grze komputerowej. April stała nieco osłupiała.

\- Dzięki, Jack – wykrztusiła w końcu. Chłopak skinął głową i oparł się ramieniem o futrynę. – A może chcesz herbaty albo coś? – Dorzuciła z grzeczności, mając nadzieję, że odmówi. Tak się nie stało. Skierowała więc się do kuchni, wyciągnęła ciasteczka i dwa kubki. Nie miała ochoty wymyślać tematów do rozmowy, ale dopóki krzątała się przy czajniku, nie czuła takiej potrzeby.

\- Wybacz, że tak warknęłam na ciebie, kiedy mówiliście o tym facecie, który mnie podwiózł. Może pójdziemy na taras? – Wskazała oszklone drzwi i Jack poszedł za nią. Usiedli na drewnianej ławeczce, opierając kubki o podłokietniki.

\- Nie powinienem był tak komentować, to moja wina. Ale raczej nie jest ci obojętny, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się lekko i upił herbaty.

\- No… Nie. Mam nadzieję, że jutro u Heather uda mi się coś… Zdziałać – wydukała.

\- Właśnie… Jerry kompletnie nie wie, co kupić Heather. Postanowiliśmy się złożyć w piątkę, więc może ma jakieś bardziej wypasioną zachciankę?

April pomyślała przez chwilę. Heather była typową sroczką i lubiła drogie pierdółki.

\- Nie pogniewa się za srebrną bransoletkę z zawieszkami. Im więcej, tym lepiej. Ewentualnie flacha wypasionej whiskey.

\- Ou. Alkohol w tym wieku? – Uniósł brew.

\- Nie udawajmy świętych. To znaczy, ja sama staram się nie upijać, ale kiedy ktoś postawi przede mną dobre piwo smakowe czy whiskey, nie odmówię. Lecz z umiarem.

\- Wiem, że masz poukładane w głowie jak trzeba, ale Heather wydaje się nieco narwana.

\- Pozytywnie narwana, Jack. Chciałabym być tak otwarta i… Beztroska? To chyba dobre słowo.

\- Przy mnie ostatnio się aż tak bardzo nie zamykasz.

April westchnęła lekko i przymknęła oczy.

\- Ja… Kiedyś taka nie byłam, wiesz? W podstawówce byłam zawsze pierwsza. Główne role w przedstawieniach, gospodarz klasy, załatwianie… Potem musiałam zmienić szkołę, jakoś w trzeciej klasie, gdyż starą zamknęli. I… Zniszczono mnie.

Jack spojrzał na nią pytająco, lecz nie otworzyła oczu.

\- Gnębiono mnie – kontynuowała. – Niby nic takiego. Docinki na temat mojej wagi. Dowalanie na temat zauroczeń. Po prostu zrobiono ze mnie ofiarę, bez powodu. Uspokoiło się może w szóstej klasie, ale już było za późno. Nie zgłaszałam się na lekcjach, zaczęłam mieć problemy z kontaktami z nowo poznanymi ludźmi. Widziałam ich jako potwory i często widzę tak do tej pory, choć z tym walczę. Nie użalam się nad sobą, jedynie żałuję tego, że niegdyś byłam tak otwarta i pewna siebie, a teraz nie potrafię, choćbym nie wiem, jak się starała.

Rudowłosa otworzyła oczy i upiła łyk herbaty, jednocześnie obserwując, że Brewer siedzi… Bliżej? Tak jej się zdawało. Powoli przestała żałować, iż się przed nim wtedy rozkleiła, zaczęła czuć w nim lojalną osobę.

\- Zniszczyli cię – powtórzył cicho, a w jego oczach coś błysnęło. – Dla własnego kaprysu.

\- Gnębienie to normalka wśród dzieciaków, a że padło na mnie…

\- Nie wolno tak ci mówić! A gdyby coś takiego spotkało twojego brata? Też uznałabyś to za normalne?

Oczy jej zapłonęły na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby przyczepić się do Roba.

\- Nigdy w życiu – w głowie natychmiast pojawiło się milion scenariuszy, co mogłaby tym gówniarzom zrobić.

\- Właśnie. Gnębienie nie jest normalne. Ale zwalczanie ognia ogniem również.

\- Niestety, ale to ciężkie tematy i na naprawdę długie dyskusje, na które nie mam ochoty w piątek wieczorem.

\- A na co masz?

\- Na spanie na przykład – Jack zachichotał w odpowiedzi, a na usta April wypłynął lekki uśmiech. – Jeżeli się wie, jak to zrobić, to łatwo mnie uszczęśliwić. Czerpię przyjemność nawet z trywialnych życiowych czynności.

\- To dobre podejście do życia.

Oboje nie zauważyli, kiedy zaczęło się już ściemniać. Żadnemu się jednak nie śpieszyło.

\- Pewno jutro od rana będziesz pomagać Heather, co? – Zagadnął, gdy całkowicie osuszył swój kubek. April skinęła głową.

\- Tak. I po imprezie też. W sumie nie wiem, czy gorsze są przygotowania czy sprzątanie po.

\- Dla mnie chyba sprzątanie po – roześmiał się. – Człowiek jest zmęczony i skacowany…

\- A przed chwilą mówiłeś coś o piciu alkoholu… - Uniosła zaczepnie brew.

\- Nigdy się nie upiłem, chociaż wielokrotnie byłem na takich imprezach. Jestem sportowcem, więc preferuję zdrowy styl życia.

\- Ja staram się też, lecz mam słabość do whiskey i chipsów, niestety.

Rozmawiali przez jakiś czas o głupotach, czasem zahaczając znów o imprezę. Przy okazji April dowiedziała się, że Jack nie jest najlepszym tancerzem. Nieco ją to zaskoczyło. Ona sama kochała taniec, zwłaszcza latynoski. Około dwudziestej drugiej Brewer spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Czy mając dziewczynę i spędzając czas z inną o tej porze to w porządku wobec dziewczyny? – Zapytał nagle. Rudowłosa pomyślała przez chwilę.

\- Myślę, że jak długo masz czyste sumienie, tak długo wszystko jest w porządku.

To zdanie wyraźnie go ucieszyło, a April lekko uśmiechnęła się w ciemności. Był wierny. Kolejna pozytywna cecha. Odprowadziła go do furtki, zauważając, że w kuchni pali się światło. Nawet nie usłyszała, gdy mama wróciła.

\- Dzięki, że mnie nie wygoniłaś, bo wyraźnie miałaś na to ochotę – zaśmiał się Jack. April zrobiła przerażoną minę.

\- Przepraszam, ja… - JAK on to, do cholery, odczytał z jej twarzy? Bo innej opcji nie było.

\- Rozumiem twoje reakcje, spokojnie – przyciągnął ją do siebie tak szybko, że nie zdążyła nawet zareagować. I znów to poczuła; cały świat wypełnił się męskim zapachem, a jej serce ogarnął dziwny spokój i ukojenie. Przymknęła oczy, mając nadzieję, by chwila ta trwała wiecznie. – Dobranoc.

Zamknął za sobą furtkę i skręcił w prawo, idąc szybkim krokiem.

\- Dobranoc – wyszeptała w ciemność, wciąż zaciągając się męskim zapachem, który pozostał w jej głowie.

* * *

Chociaż impreza miała zacząć się o osiemnastej, April, Leah i Lily były już w domu Heather o trzynastej. Musiały przygotować salon na przyjęcie większej liczby gości, April, oprócz jedzenia, które musiała zrobić rano, przyniosła dysk przenośny z imprezową muzyką i miała skomponować play listę, wciąż brakowało babeczek i ciastek i ktoś musiał jechać po napoje, w dodatku Heather udało się stłuc dwa kieliszki. Rudowłosa załadowała do swojej torby ubranie do snu i imprezowy zestaw, gdyż miała po wszystkim nocować, a potem wstać i pomóc w sprzątaniu. Sama się do tego zgłosiła – jej dom i tak stałby pusty. Na upartego mogła porobić coś z Robem, tylko co? Popatrzeć jak ćwiczy swoje ciosy karate, jak czyta książki science-fiction albo gra w _Inwazję zombie_? Dzieliło ich sześć lat, a to, wbrew pozorom, naprawdę sporo. Nie mieli wspólnych zainteresowań.

\- Dobra, zanim się za to weźmiemy… Pokażcie swoje kiecki! – Zawołała Heather. April przewróciła oczami, podczas gdy Leah ochoczo sięgnęła po swoje tobołki. Z torby wyciągnęła śliczną retro sukienkę, czerwoną w białe grochy, z rozkloszowanym dołem. Lily zaś, jak prawdziwa artystka, postanowiła zaszaleć – oczom rudowłosej ukazały się szorty w szachownicę i zwiewna koszula o śliwkowej barwie. Heather wbiegła po schodach na górę, niemal łamiąc sobie nogi, i rzuciła przez barierkę swoją kreację. April złapała ją w ostatniej chwili i odetchnęła z ulgą. Wyobrażała sobie kiecę do samej ziemi o kroju Barbie księżniczki; sukienka Heather była ładnie skrojona, dopasowana i w liliowym kolorze. I sięgała przed kolano. W końcu i rudowłosa, dosyć niechętnie, pokazała dziewczynom swój zielony strój.

\- Fiu fiu, David padnie, jak cię zobaczy, April – zachichotała Leah.

\- Ale on miał z kimś przyjść – zauważyła Lily. Ruda przełknęła ślinę. Nie dawało jej to spokoju całą noc.

\- Może z jakimś kumplem, z tym Johnem, o którym opowiadał? Bo wiecie, jakby nie patrzeć, może czuć się głupio wśród gównażerii – stwierdziła Heather, składając swoją sukienkę. April złapała się tego zdania jak koła ratunkowego. – Dobra, April, siadaj do kompa i sklejaj play listę, potem zainstalujesz mi karaoke, Leah, weź przedzwoń do Michaela, żeby podjechał samochodem, to skoczymy po napoje.

Przygotowania ruszyły pełną parą, a kiedy o piętnastej zjawili się faceci z drużyny oraz Jamie i Piper, zaczęło się przestawianie mebli, robienie miejsca na taniec oraz gry, ustawianie telewizora i podłączanie karaoke, chowanie cennych figurek (całe szczęście, Heather nie miała oszklonych szafek ani drzwi na dole). Leah z Michaelem wrócili z bagażnikiem pełnym coli i soków. Carlos, tak jak obiecał, skombinował piwa, wódkę i mnóstwo szampana. Kiedy April oszacowała w głowie ilość alkoholu przypadającą na jedną osobę, bała się pomyśleć o stanie łazienki pani gospodarz po takiej popijawie.

O siedemnastej wszystko było gotowe. Faceci zaczęli bawić się karaoke, a dziewczyny pognały na górę na wspólne przygotowania i strojenie się. April naciągnęła na siebie sukienkę i czarne botki na grubym obcasie, kiedy poczuła pociągnięcie za warkocz. Westchnęła. Piper zrobiła to samo, ale z innego powodu.

\- Jakie piękne włosy… - Rudowłosa zerknęła w lustro. Zwykle splecione włosy rozsypały się jej swobodnie na plecach. Były ładnie pofalowane po warkoczu, choć naturalnie są proste, a najdłuższe pukle sięgały talii.

\- Zapuszczanie i dobra pielęgnacja, o czym mówiłam sto razy – Zerknęła z zazdrością na grube pasma Lily i loki Heather. - Z genami się nie wygra, ale wszystko można dziś poprawić.

\- Więc jesteś żywym przykładem, że wszystko się da. Elfie warkoczyki wokół głowy? Na pewno nie pozwolę ci ich spiąć – powiedziała Heather. April skinęła głową. Będzie jej gorąco jak diabli w czasie tańca, ale już raz może się przemęczyć. No i po coś te włosy zapuszczała w końcu. Na makijaż jednak się nie zgodziła, za to chętnie pomalowała Piper oczy.

Dokładnie pięć minut przed osiemnastą rozległ się pierwszy dzwonek do drzwi. April zasiadła do komputera i załączyła muzykę. Ujrzała dziwne spojrzenie Aarona i klepnęła się w czoło. Mieli dać wspólnie Heather prezent, zanim ktokolwiek przyjdzie! W wejściu pojawiły się dwie młode sąsiadki, z którymi ciemnowłosa znała się od przedszkola. Złożyły jubilatce życzenia, wręczyły kolorową torebkę i ruszyły do salonu do stołu z przekąskami, który dosłownie trzeszczał pod ciężarem talerzy. Rudowłosa podbiegła do drużyny siódmej. Wspólnie zrzucili się na jeden duży prezent od wszystkich – wielka karta z życzeniami oraz trzynastocalowy netbook w różowym kolorze. Lily dorzuciła też akwarelowy portret Heather, a April ręcznie plecioną bransoletkę z imieniem jubilatki.

Heather omal się nie rozpłakała, jak zobaczyła prezenty. Wyściskała wszystkich i pobiegła witać kolejnych gości. Rudowłosa ruszyła za nią, tak jak obiecała, robiąc za drugą panią gospodarz. Za pasek sukienki wetknęła sobie długopis i notes, żeby móc zbierać zamówienia na piosenki. Nie miała zamiaru nikogo dopuścić do komputera, by zmieniał muzykę jak mu się podoba, bo zaraz wtedy robił się bajzel i chaos, którego nie znosiła.

W ciągu kilkunastu minut napłynęło kilka osób z klasy, kolejne sąsiadki (ile ta Heather ich miała? Na ulicy April nie było nikogo w jej wieku). Ona jednak wciąż czekała na Davida. Nerwowo poprawiła włosy. Kilku chłopaków nie mogło oderwać od niej wzroku, lecz nawet tego nie zauważyła. Serce podskakiwało jej na każdy dźwięk dzwonka.

Jakieś piętnaście minut po szóstej zjawili się Jack i Kim, a z nimi kuzyn Heather, Jerry oraz Milton. April skojarzyła, że była to ta dwójka chuderlaków, których widziała kiedyś w dojo. Jack wyglądał całkiem dobrze w czarnych dżinsach i białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem, Kim zaś wystroiła się w czerwoną spódniczkę i luźną bluzkę z nadrukiem. April mimochodem zerknęła na tyłek Brewera i nie załapała, że ktoś ją gorączkowo dźga w bok.

\- Co? – Zapytała nieprzytomnie. Zerknęła w stronę furtki i poczuła się, jakby ktoś walnął ją w brzuch.

Brukowaną ścieżką kroczył David, który wyglądał absolutnie bosko w błękitnej koszuli i dopasowanych spodniach. Obok niego za to kroczyła równie boska dziewczyna o figurze modelki. Miała włosy obcięte na boba, wielkie niebieskie oczy i pięknie wyeksponowane nogi w klasycznej małej czarnej. Wyglądała ładnie i seksownie, ale nie wulgarnie.

I trzymała Davida za rękę.

April zadrżała, oczy ją zapiekły. Zapragnęła zaszyć się teraz w swoim pokoju, głęboko pod kołdrą, lecz dumnie uniosła brodę i zdobyła się na uśmiech. Poczuła jak Heather klepie ją po plecach.

\- Cześć, jestem Ann – przywitała się modelka. David ściskał jakąś paczkę pod pachą. – Dziękuję za to, że mogłam przyjść.

\- Nie ma sprawy! – Zawołała Heather. – April, idź zobacz, co z tymi przekąskami w lodówce.

Rudowłosa doskonale wiedziała, że w lodówce nie ma już żadnych przekąsek, wszystko było na stole, ale posłusznie poszła do kuchni, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadła na krześle, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie.

W sumie… Mogła się tego spodziewać. David miał dwa kaski przy motorze, a ten drugi wręcz idealnie na nią pasował. Była aż tak zaślepiona, że nie skojarzyła tak oczywistych faktów? Nie miała nad czym ubolewać.

A jednak… Przecież to głównie dla Davida się tak ubrała i uczesała i tak długo nie mogła się doczekać tej imprezy… Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Jaka była głupia. Po co robiła sobie nadzieję… Oparła czoło na dłoniach i rozpłakała się, czując ból otulający całe serce. Nie chciała psuć Heather imprezy i miała nadzieję, że nikt tu nie wlezie, dopóki się nie uspokoi. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a do kuchni wpadły Leah, Piper, Lily i Jamie, które doskonale wiedziały o jej słabości.

\- Heather jeszcze wita gości – powiedziała cicho Piper, obejmując April. Reszta złapała krzesła i usiadła blisko rudowłosej. – Tak mi przykro… Nigdy o niej nie wspominał…

\- Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? – Westchnęła Lily. – Wypłacz się i uspokój. Może ci coś przynieść?

\- Nie – wydukała. – Chciałabym pójść do domu.

\- Serce nie sługa, ale chyba nie chciałabyś zawieść Heather, prawda? – Spytała poważnie Jamie. Miała rację. – Po to się tyle szykowałyśmy, żebyś teraz sobie poszła?

\- Wyglądasz tak pięknie – stwierdziła Leah. – A poza tym, ten cały Jerry Martinez pytał o ciebie. Nie jest taki znów brzydki i ma niezłe mięśnie.

Piper na chwilę wyszła i wróciła po minucie z pięcioma drinkami. Postawiła wszystko na stole, podsuwając jeden kieliszek w stronę April. Ruda uniosła głowę i otarła łzy. Wiedziała, że wygląda koszmarnie.

\- Nie myślmy o tym, co było, pijmy za to, co będzie – powiedziała i uniosła swojego drinka. Po chwili dołączyła do niej reszta dziewczyn. April wypiła swojego jednym haustem i natychmiast ruszyła do lodówki. Wyjęła z zamrażarki lód i ułożyła sobie woreczki na twarzy, by opuchlizna chociaż trochę zeszła.

\- April? – Do kuchni wpadła Heather. – Już wszyscy są, coś tam się kręci dzięki chłopakom… Jeju, tak mi przykro z powodu Davida…

\- Nieważne – odparła April zachrypniętym głosem. – Mogłam coś więcej wybadać, zanim się… Wczułam.

\- Przestań gadać tak, jakbyś mogła wpłynąć jakkolwiek na swoje uczucia. Serce nie sługa. Wiem, że kochasz myśleć i rozważać, ale emocje to coś, co jest piękne w swojej zmienności i impulsywności.

\- Myślenie i rozważanie zwykle uchrania od czegoś takiego – mruknęła.

\- Oj, April…

\- Przepraszam… - Do kuchni wszedł Jack. April natychmiast odwróciła się do niego tyłem, chcąc zasłonić zaczerwienioną twarz i fakt, że trzyma na twarzy lód. – Chciałem zapytać, gdzie łazienka.

\- Zaprowadzę – Lily wypadła z pomieszczenia, niemal ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka. Heather zmarszczyła lekko brwi i wpatrywała się w drzwi przez naprawdę długą chwilę.

\- Co jest? – Spytała w końcu Leah.

\- Wlazł tu celowo, bo każdemu na początku mówiłam, gdzie jest łazienka – wciąż patrzyła się na wejście z zamyśloną miną.

\- Może zapomniał? – wzruszyła ramionami Piper.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Zaciekawiła się Jamie.

\- Nic, mniejsza – wyglądała, jakby i jej lekko się popsuł humor. Do kuchni wróciła Lily.

\- Wszyscy się świetnie bawią – oświadczyła. – Jak tam, April?

Rudowłosa przejrzała się w oszklonej szafie. Opuchlizna prawie już zeszła, jedynie zaczerwienione policzki mogłyby komuś podpowiedzieć, że dopiero co płakała.

\- Idziemy. Heather, przepraszam za… - Wyprostowała się, ale przyjaciółka przytuliła ją w odpowiedzi.

\- Chodźmy i pokażmy, że jesteśmy piękne – zawołała wesoło jubilatka i ruszyły w samo centrum imprezy. Drinki znikały ze stołu w naprawdę zastraszającym tempie. April rozejrzała się. Jack i Kim stali przy stole z przekąskami wraz z Miltonem i Jerrym. Carlos, Patrick i Aaron grali w twistera, a reszta tańczyła bądź się wygłupiała ze znajomymi. David tańczył ze swoją dziewczyną. Przez chwilę poczuła ochotę, by znów się rozpłakać, ale zamiast tego siadła do komputera, by zerknąć na piosenki. Leah zaczęła do niej machać ze środka salonu, zapraszając tym do tańca. Już miała wstać, kiedy ujrzała idącego w jej stronę Jerry'ego Martineza. Faktycznie, nie był jakiś tam brzydki. Ale… No cóż, nie był Davidem.

\- Hej, czy pani DJ przewiduje jakieś wolne tańce? – Zagadnął, uśmiechając się szeroko. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Jak się zmęczycie to niewykluczone.

\- Zamawiam jeden z tobą – mrugnął do niej. Poczuła rumieńce oblewające jej policzki. Wskazała na tańczące w grupce przyjaciółki i ruszyła w ich stronę. Heather natychmiast złapała ją za rękę.

\- Co ci tam gadał? – Zapytała podekscytowana.

\- Poprosił mnie o wolnego – odparła, na co ciemnowłosa zakręciła nią w tańcu. April zaczęła się ruszać i im dłużej tańczyła, tym bardziej poprawiał jej się humor. W czasie tańca czuła się piękna, pełna energii… David uśmiechnął się do nich z końca pokoju, ale starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Wypłakała się i nie zamierzała poświęcać więcej łez. A w każdym razie, nie dzisiaj.

Poczuła nagle bolesne dźgnięcie pod żebrami. Heather z jakiegoś powodu miała łzy w oczach. Spojrzała w kierunku wskazywanym przez przyjaciółkę i w lot załapała, o co chodziło.

Kim zaczęła tańczyć. Chociaż nie, „tańczyć" całkowicie tutaj nie pasowało. Wykonywała jakieś pokraczne wygibasy to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Jack udawał, że patrzy na kanapki na stole, Patrick i Michael, stojący za blondynką, również popłakali się ze śmiechu.

\- Moje kompleksy dziś umarły – zaśmiała się Heather i zaczęła szaleć jeszcze bardziej, kołysząc biodrami i ramionami. Nie minęło parę minut, a jakiś chłopak poprosił ją do tańca. Po chwili i April poczuła czyjąś ciepłą dłoń na swojej i ujrzała wyszczerzoną twarz Jerry'ego. Natychmiast skinęła głową i pozwoliła się poprowadzić. Tańczył całkiem nieźle, a nawet, jeśli nie czuł rytmu, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Świetnie się z nim bawiła i przepląsali razem chyba cztery piosenki pod rząd. Rudowłosa poczuła głód i ruszyła ku przekąskom. Jack wciąż stał przy stole, przypatrując się Kim.

\- Lepiej już? – Zapytał, kiedy stanęła obok niego, przeżuwając kanapkę. Skinęła w odpowiedzi głową.

\- Tak, nieważne. Czemu nie dołączysz do swojej dziewczyny? – Spytała, powstrzymując łzy śmiechu tylko z grzeczności.

\- Czy ty jesteś w tej chwili wredna? – Jack uniósł jedną brew.

\- Pytam serio, przyjść z dziewczyną i zostawić ją samą…

\- Mówiłem, że ja średnio taneczny jestem.

Nagle muzyka została ściszona. April zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w stronę komputera. Tłoczyły się przy nim Heather i Leah. O matko, co one znów wymyśliły?

\- Proszę o uwagę! – Ryknęła Leah, aż parę osób podskoczyło. – Jubilatka przemawia!

\- Na żadnej imprezie nie może zabraknąć tanecznych popisów – zaczęła uroczyście ciemnowłosa, a Leah wciąż grzebała w komputerze. – Ja chciałabym zaprezentować wam prawdziwie latynoską i zmysłową fiestę, zamkniętą w trzyminutowej piosence między dwojgiem ludzi. Czas na taniec… Carlosa i April! Oczywiście, zadedykowany dla mnie!

Rudowłosa zerknęła na Carlosa, a on na nią. O tym punkcie imprezy Heather zdawała się nie uprzedzić obojga.

No cóż, kiedy dziewczyna ucząca się latynoskich tańców spotyka Latynosa, pierwsze co, to chciałaby się sprawdzić z nim w pląsach. Tak też zrobiła April na jednej z pierwszych wspólnych imprez, po prostu bezceremonialnie porwała nowego kolegę na parkiet. Oboje bawili się świetnie, a kiedy zeszli ze środka sali, reszta drużyny wpatrywała się w nich oczyma wielkimi jak spodki. Potem, tradycyjnie, Leah i Heather zaczęły piać. Rudowłosej zawsze chciało się śmiać na to wspomnienie.

Wyciągnęła dłoń do Carlosa, zrzuciła buty i stanęli na środku salonu, gdzie zrobiło się miejsce. Ukłonili się nisko, przyjęli tradycyjną pozycję jak do walca, żeby jakkolwiek zacząć, i zamarli w bezruchu. Następnie Heather włączyła piosenkę „Livin' la Vida loca" Ricky'ego Martina.

Na parkiecie buchnął prawdziwy żar. Piosenka sama w sobie była już energiczna, a co dopiero, gdy tańczyło się do taniej takie tańce? April niemal scaliła się całkowicie mentalnie z Carlosem, wyłapywali nawzajem każdy swój ruch, dopasowując się do partnera, rytmu i jednocześnie pokazując kolejny swój taneczny krok. W czasie tańca świat rudowłosej przybierał ogniste barwy. Była tylko ona, partner, z którym była jednością i muzyka. Przy słowach „Livin' la Vida loca" w refrenie, oddalała się nieco od Carlosa, by wykonać kilka popisowych ruchów, jak na „Locę" przystało.

Czuła się piękna. Czuła się wolna, wyzwolona. Znająca swą wartość.

Kiedy zabrzmiały ostatnie nuty piosenki i przyjęli końcową pozę, poczuła, że jest porządnie spocona, ale… Było warto. Nawet David wpatrywał się w nią jak urzeczony.

\- Może i April z urody jest bardziej Irlandką niż Latino-locą, ale wierzcie mi, musiała mieć jakieś co najmniej meksykańskie korzenie – skomentowała Heather. Kilka osób wybuchnęło śmiechem i zaczęło kiwać głowami. – Zapraszam do dalszej zabawy!

\- Nagrałam was! – Kiedy April wkładała buty, podbiegła do nich Piper. – Wreszcie zobaczysz, o co nam chodziło.

\- Świetnie, może jutro. Teraz chce mi się pić – zawołała rudowłosa, odrzucając kosmyki za ramię. Złapała dwie szklanki z sokiem dla siebie i Carlosa, a następnie podała chłopakowi. – Szczerze, to ja nie wiem, jak my to robimy.

\- Może naprawdę masz w sobie jakieś szczepy Meksykanki? – Zapytał Carlos, z radością przyjmując swój napój.

\- Tak, tak, mając jasnobrązowe włosy i cerę w kolorze papieru? Na pewno.

Chłopak roześmiał się, a April zerknęła na zegarek. Za dwadzieścia dziewiąta. Punktualnie o dziewiątej miał wjechać tort i miał zostać wzniesiony toast, potem karaoke… A potem to już i tak każdy zadba sam o siebie. Poczuła lekkie zmęczenie tańcem, więc złapała drinka z whiskey i przycupnęła na kanapie, patrząc na bawiących się ludzi. Niektórzy tańczyli albo po prostu gadali i śmiali się. Jak na razie impreza była całkiem udana i nawet mogła wybaczyć Heather fakt, że wyciągnęła ją na parkiet przy tylu gościach. Czuła się usatysfakcjonowana, choć na co dzień nienawidziła być w centrum uwagi i zawsze tego unikała. Nie wstydziła się jedynie przy Drużynie Siódmej.

Obok niej usiedli David i Ann, pogryzający mini-tortille.

\- Dziewczyno, jak ty tańczysz – powiedziała Ann, uśmiechając się szeroko. April poczuła z rozpaczą, że nie może jej znienawidzić, choćby nawet chciała. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Dzięki – zaczerwieniła się. – Kiedyś się uczyłam, no i po prostu to lubię.

\- Ja jestem totalnym beztalenciem muzycznym. Ani słuchu, ani głosu, ani tańca. Co prawda, nie jestem tak okropna jak ONA – wskazała na Kim, która tańczyła teraz z Miltonem. – A w każdym razie, taką mam nadzieję… - Zerknęła pytająco na Davida. Blondyn wyszczerzył się bezczelnie w odpowiedzi, za co zarobił kuksańca. April popijała w milczeniu whiskey, wpatrując się w dal.

To niesamowite, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu płakała przez faceta siedzącego obok. Wciąż bolało, fakt, ale… Możliwe, iż po prostu wypłakała swoje, lecz patrząc na to, ile pozwoliła rozwijać się temu zauroczeniu, to lekko dziwne, że cierpiała tak krótko. W sumie powinna się cieszyć.

Wstała. Chyba po tylu godzinach dzikich tańców, parom należał się jakiś wolniejszy kawałek. Nie wiedziała, którą piosenkę wybrać, bo sama nigdy nie tańczyła do czegoś takiego. Zdecydowała się w końcu na Savage Garden „Truly Madly Deply". Lubiła ten kawałek i jakoś nie miała ochoty dzielić go z niemal obcym chłopakiem, lecz kiedy podszedł do niej Jerry, natychmiast wzięła jego rękę. Zerknęła spanikowana na pary wokół, nie wiedząc, jak ułożyć ręce; w końcu jednak zarzuciła je na szyję Martineza i oparła głową na jego ramieniu. Pachniał naprawdę ładnie. Bujali się do spokojnych nut, a im dłużej tak robili, tym bardziej przekonywała się, iż to nie dla niej, ten rodzaj tańca. Taniec miał dawać radość, a ona tylko… Telepała się, okręcała, znów telepała… Co takiego widziały w tych przytulańcach inne dziewczyny? Już słyszała w głowie gderanie Heather „ _Bo wszystko zależy od tej drugiej osoby_ ".

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła i oderwali się od siebie, April poczuła na plecach palące spojrzenie. Zerknęła mimochodem za ramię i ujrzała utkwione w niej brązowe oczy Brewera. Na moment straciła oddech. W jego oczach był dziwny ogień, którego nie umiała rozpoznać.

\- A co powiesz na jakieś spotkanie, powiedzmy w poniedziałek wieczorem? – Zapytał Jerry, gdy z głośników gruchnęło „Wake me up before you go go".

\- W sumie… Czemu nie? – Wzruszyła ramionami, choć nie była zbytnio przekonana.

\- Dziewiętnasta? Pasuje?

\- Jak najbardziej – zdobyła się na lekki uśmiech i ujrzała machającą Piper. O kurczę, tort! Przyciszyła muzykę, a na środek pokoju wjechał stolik na kółkach z wielkim tortem w liliowej polewie. Na jego czubku znajdowała się figurka dziewczyny w mundurze. Rozległo się gromkie „Sto lat", Heather wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać, a następnie kieliszki poszły w ruch. April w ostatniej chwili złapała whiskey i wypiła trochę za szybko, bo zakręciło jej się w głowie. Na dzisiaj dość picia. Tort był przepyszny – polewa fioletowej barwy była zrobiona z jagód, a środek śmietanowy.

Kiedy znikły ostatnie kawałki tortu i parę potłuczonych kieliszków później, Patrick i Carlos zarządzili karaoke. Przed tłum od razu wyrwała się Kim, patrząc wyczekująco po dziewczynach. Za nią ruszyła Heather, już nieco podchmielona. April uniosła brwi i ujrzała, że Jack robi to samo. Chłopak podszedł do niej.

\- Będzie się działo? – Wyszeptał. Rudowłosa skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. Blondynka spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, kiedy dostrzegła stojącego obok Brewera.

\- Dlaczego Kim mnie nienawidzi – mruknęła, mając nadzieję, że ciemnowłosy tego nie usłyszy. On jednak zamrugał zdziwiony i spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, która natychmiast przybrała wyraz twarzy aniołka. April prychnęła. No jak w jakiejś podrzędnej komedii… Ruszyła w stronę miski z chipsami i odetchnęła, gdy Jack nie polazł za nią. Zamiast tego przypałętał się Jerry.

\- Kim ładnie śpiewa. A ty jak się czujesz jako wokalistka? – Spytał. Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A bo ja wiem? Jakoś tak nigdy nie śpiewałam w karaoke i tym podobnych…

\- To chodź, zaśpiewamy potem jakiś duet! Co ty na to?

\- Dobra, czemu nie? Będzie zabawnie.

Po paru minutach już wiedziała, że tego pożałuje. Kim śpiewała… No cóż, April się to kompletnie nie spodobało, ale ona była przyzwyczajona do mocnych, męskich głosów bądź folkowych kobiecych brzmień. Publika za to oszalała, kiedy blondynka skończyła swoją piosenkę. Rudowłosa przełknęła ślinę, ale dała się pociągnąć przez cały salon do mikrofonów.

\- Coś znasz z tych piosenek? – Jerry zaczął bawić się listą. Wybałuszyła oczy. Jasny gwint, nawet wykonawców nie kojarzyła.

\- Zaraz, tamto! – Wskazała na imię Madonny i ujrzała piosenkę „4 minutes", którą śpiewała w duecie z Justinem Timberlakem. Lubiła ten kawałek. – Do Madonny mi daleko, lecz co tam!

\- Spoko!

Rozległy się pierwsze nuty i wstawka Timbalanda. April zaczęła się ruszać, całkiem świadoma, ile osób na nich patrzy. Jerry ruszał się niemal jak Justin, więc wpasowali się idealnie. Chyba alkohol uderzył jej do głowy, bo nie miała pojęcia, czemu to robi. Całe szczęście, utwór i kwestie Madonny nie wymagały jakichś większych umiejętności wokalnych. Mogła sobie troszkę potańczyć i zatuszować brak talentu wykonawczyni. I tak miała wrażenie, iż idzie jej naprawdę nieźle. Ujrzała uniesiony w górę kciuk Piper i wiedziała, że nie robi z siebie pośmiewiska. Żeby Piper się coś spodobało, to hoho!

Piosenka dobiegła końca o wiele za szybko, a że do karaoke ustawiła się już długa kolejka, oddała mikrofon Leah. Zaczęła tworzyć się grupka tańczących do śpiewanych piosenek, April postanowiła zaś stanąć w pobliżu i śpiewać razem z tym, kto trzyma mikrofon. Bawiła się przednio, a karaoke trwało aż do dwudziestej trzeciej.

Po dwunastej parę osób musiało już się zbierać. April pożegnała Davida i Ann, oraz jedne z licznych sąsiadek Heather. Jak na razie nikt się nie wyrzygał ani nic nie popsuł, chociaż parę osób wyraźnie się zataczało. Dojrzała Kim i Jacka stojących w kącie. Kłócili się o coś. Niespodziewanie jej nastrój stał się jeszcze lepszy. Chłopaki z drużyny grali teraz w twistera na osiem osób, co wyglądało przekomicznie. Zapragnęła do nich dołączyć, ale wolała nie ryzykować wywracania się w kiecce. Heather już całkowicie pozwoliła się porwać „zewowi whiskey" i wariowała na całego. Na tyle się porwała, że podbiegła do Brewera, odepchnęła lekko Kim i zawołała:

\- Kim, nie bądź taka, pozwól mi z nim zatańczyć, mam urodzinyyy! – Zafalowała w tańcu. Blondynka chyba nie wiedziała, czy śmiać się, czy płakać, ale skinęła głową i usiadła nadąsana na kanapie. Zaraz dopadli ją Milton i Jerry. April pokręciła się chwilę po salonie, zbierając brudne talerzyki i puste plastikowe kubki, żeby się nie przewracały. Kiedy wyszła z kuchni i ujrzała próby tańca Heather z Brewerem, łzy śmiechu napłynęły jej do oczu. Leah i Lily dosłownie leżały na ziemi, próbując się pozbierać. Rudowłosa padła obok nich na dywan.

\- Odciągamy ją, czy niech ma siarę? – Zapytała retorycznie. Lily popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę i cała trójka ryknęła śmiechem.

\- Uwieczniłam to! – Piper zrobiła wdzięczny piruet na dywanie, źle stanęła i wywaliła się, wciąż trzymając aparat w górze. – Jasny GWINT!

Rudowłosą brzuch rozbolał ze śmiechu.

\- Ale z nas przyjaciółki – podsumowała Leah. – Przynieś mi ktoś papu.

\- Ja nie wstaję! – Zawołała April. – Chociaż, nie, fajna piosenka! – Poderwała się, gdy usłyszała „Rock and roll is king". – Chodźcie, lamy!

\- Niech Martinez z tobą tańczy! – Zajęczała Lily.

\- Pociesza Kim – parsknęła w odpowiedzi i pociągnęła do tańca Michaela. Chłopak też już był wstawiony, bo falował jak dziki, ale chociaż było wesoło.

Nie zauważyła, kiedy Brewer i jego ekipa zniknęli; dostrzegła zaś wchodzącego samotnie do hallu Jacka. Zamrugała i podeszła do ciemnowłosego.

\- Gdzie reszta? – Spytała zdziwiona.

\- Poszli do domów. Ja odprowadziłem Kim i wróciłem – wzruszył ramionami.

\- O to się ścięliście?

\- Tak. Bo chciałem zostać, a ona nie. Jest zazdrosna. O nas – wydawał się być lekko zawstydzony tym faktem.

\- Zabawne. Znamy się może z tydzień, a ty jesteś z nią… No, nie wiem, ile. Jakby ci ufała, to by się nie rzucała.

\- To nie takie proste, jak myślisz. Skoro tak mówisz to pewno nie byłaś jeszcze w związku.

\- Po prostu myślę logicznie i albo komuś ufam albo nie.

Ajć. Trafił. Faktycznie, z nikim nie chodziła, ale czym różni się dobry związek od przyjaźni? Na dobrą sprawę, tylko pociągiem fizycznym. A w każdym razie, tak przypuszczała.

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. Jerry pochwalił się, że idziesz z nim na randkę?

\- Zgodziłam się, bo czemu nie?

\- Zakład, że się nie dogadacie? Znam trochę Jerry'ego.

\- Ale nie znasz mnie.

\- Coś tam już wiem, April, uwierz – uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć.

\- Dziwny jesteś, panie Brewer. Wybacz, lecę do Heather, bo zaraz może zrobić coś, czego będzie żałować – kątem oka dojrzała przyjaciółkę pijącą whiskey prosto ze szklanej butli. Jasny gwint. Podbiegła do niej w tym samym momencie co Piper. Starsza wyrwała alkohol z dłoni jubilatki, na co ciemnowłosa jęknęła i nieporadnie zamachała rękoma.

\- Dawać mi to!

\- Pogięło cię? Nie ma mowy! – Piper poszła do kuchni, zapewne by schować butelkę. Heather spojrzała zaszklonymi przez alkohol tęczówkami prosto na April i zachichotała.

\- Nie znoszę cię – spoważniała po chwili.

\- Co? – April poczuła się zraniona, choć wiedziała, że nie należy przejmować się pijackimi bełkotami.

\- Jack wlazł do kuchni, bo się o ciebie martwił. Polazł po prostu za tobą. On na ciebie leci – ostatnie słowo wysyczała. Rudowłosa oburzyła się.

\- Co? Opanuj się, on ma dziewczynę!

\- A ja z nim tańczyłam! On się podobał mnie! Mnie!

\- Przecież nic do niego nie mam! – Zawołała. Jej serce wyło z bezsilności. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła przez drzwi tarasowe na mokrą trawę i usiadła na huśtawce. Nie powinna się przejmować, lecz… Te słowa w końcu nie wypłynęły znikąd, tylko z ust jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. No i skoro to powiedziała, to znaczy, że musiało to gdzieś tam kłębić się w jej głowie. Oparła głowę na nadgarstkach, trawiąc to wszystko.

Jedna impreza, a dostała już kilka kopniaków od losu. Super.

Posiedziała jeszcze moment, wdychając zimny zapach nocy i postanowiła wrócić do salonu. Natychmiast sięgnęła po garść chipsów i kolejnego drinka z whiskey i colą. Z kuchni wyszły Jamie i Lily, które od razu dosiadły się do April.

\- Heather przeholowała. Zarzygała pół łazienki, jako jedyna – oznajmiła Lily. Rudowłosa wzruszyła z ramionami.

\- Zaraz po tym, jak mi pocisnęła… Nieważne. Do jutra mi przejdzie – ucięła. Jamie poklepała ją po ramieniu.

\- Wiesz, jak się zachowuje po chlaniu. Mówi…

\- … Prawdę? Nie oszukujmy się, to są te jej myśli, których nie wypowiada na co dzień, żeby nas nie zranić. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż tak uważa.

\- Może i uważa, ale nie krzywdzi nas umyślnie. To się liczy, a nie pijackie wyskoki.

Nie miała ochoty dłużej ciągnąć tej rozmowy, więc popiła whiskey.

Zupełnie, jakby nie były przyjaciółkami! Heather aż tak była zazdrosna o tego całego Brewera? Boże, co ci faceci wyprawiali z dziewczynami!

Jak sobie tamta chce. Nie zamierzała więcej rozmawiać z Jackiem, skoro miał je poróżnić. Nie wiedziała w ogóle, po cholerę tutaj wrócił. Ani nie tańczył, ani za bardzo nie mógł się dogadać z nikim ze Strzelca, no może poza Michaelem, ale z nim każdy się dogaduje. Grał sobie teraz w twistera.

Spakowała piżamę, lecz nie miała ochoty spać u Heather. Nie zostawi jednak spitej przyjaciółki i domu w takim stanie. Koło trzeciej zaczęli się zbierać ostatni goście, w tym i Jack. Popatrzył wyczekująco na April.

\- Mogę cię odprowadzić – powiedział. Pokręciła głową.

\- Śpię u Heather, muszę ją jakoś ogarnąć i dopilnować domu.

\- Imprezka była super. Cieszę się, że wpadłem. – Oparł się o futrynę.

\- To dobrze – odparła sucho; Brewer jednak nic nie robił sobie z tonu jej wypowiedzi.

\- Wpadnę może pomóc wam sprzątać, co? Do trzynastej wstaniecie?

\- A ja wiem. Wybacz, jestem zmęczona.

\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia.

\- Cześć.

Zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi i oparła się o nie, oddychając głęboko. Nie lubiła być na siłę niemiła, tym bardziej wobec ludzi, którzy jej pomogli. Nie, pieprzyć fochy Heather! Nie będzie nic zmieniać, jeśli nie poczuje takiej potrzeby.

Ciemnowłosa już od dawna spała w najlepsze w swoim pokoju – jakimś cudem Piper i Leah ściągnęły z niej sukienkę i wrzuciły pod kołdrę, zostawiając przy łóżku miskę. April kontrolnie zerknęła do sypialni, ale przyjaciółka pogrążona była we śnie. Ustawiła butelkę wody na stoliku i tabletki rzekomo pomagające na kaca, a następnie poszła na dół. Zamknęła wszystkie okna i drzwi, a potem wyciągnęła z torby za duży czarny t-shirt i wlazła pod prysznic. Oczy jej się dosłownie kleiły i gdyby nie strumienie wody, zasnęłaby na stojąco. Zakręciła kurek, zgasiła światło i padła na kanapę, zagrzebując się pod jakimś kocem.

Impreza tak ją wykończyła, że zasnęła od razu.


	4. Randka z Jerrym

**A/N:** Nie ma to jak o czwartej nad ranem pisać romansidła, serio.

* * *

Obudziła się wypoczęta i z przeczuciem, że miała naprawdę miłe sny, tylko ich nie pamięta. Zacisnęła powieki, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co takiego ją w nocy nawiedziło. Pod kocem było tak rozkosznie ciepło… Przeciągnęła się i otworzyła oczy, sięgając po telefon, który zostawiła na podłodze. Zerwała się, kiedy zobaczyła godzinę. Piętnasta?! Przespała jedenaście godzin?! Rozejrzała się wokół. Salon lśnił czystością, jedyne co, to podłoga nadawała się do odkurzenia i umycia. Co jest, do cholery? Jakieś skrzaty? Boso podreptała do kuchni, skąd dochodził szczęk naczyń. Pewno Heather wstała i ogarnęła, jak April spała. Że też udało jej się to zrobić tak cicho…

\- Heat… - Nie dokończyła i wskoczyła za drzwi, żeby zakryć swoje nagie nogi i tyłek, na którym miała tylko majtki. Jak mogła zapomnieć… Przy stole siedział Brewer, popijając coś z kolorowego kubka. Na widok przerażonej rudowłosej tylko się roześmiał.

\- Śpiąca królewna wstała – uśmiechnęła się Heather. April nie wiedziała, czy była to obelga czy zwykły komentarz, ale raczej to drugie. – Z pomocą Jacka udało mi się już wszystko ogarnąć.

\- O Boże – westchnęła, wciąż ściskając drzwi. – Oboje łaziliście wokół mnie jak spałam, tak?

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził ciemnowłosy. – Masz naprawdę mocny sen.

\- Przebierz się, zrobiłam ci górę pysznych kanapek – Heather wskazała na talerz stojący na kredensie. Rudowłosej nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wyjęła z torby grube legginsy w norweskie wzory i czarny sweterek. Kilka minut później objadała się już kanapkami, słuchając paplaniny przyjaciółki. Prężyła się i wyginała, by zaimponować Jackowi. Wyglądało to nieco przerażająco.

April połknęła ostatni kęs kanapki i rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu. Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Jacku, który wpatrywał się w swój kubek, kiwając w odpowiednich momentach głową. Miał świetne włosy. Gęste, lśniące, takie, że chciałoby się zanurzyć w nich rękę albo chociaż żartobliwie go poczochrać. Szara bluzka nieco kontrastowała z jego dość ciemną karnacją. Wysportowany. Po chwili i on podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a na policzkach rudowłosej zakwitły rumieńce.

 _Jasny gwint, złapał mnie na gapieniu się… Przecież takie rzeczy mnie się nie zdarzają…_

Udała, że rozgląda się po kuchni aby zatuszować to swoje świecenie oczkami. Brewer wydawał się być wręcz nieco zawiedziony.

I wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, iż… _Naprawdę_ lubi jego towarzystwo.

Ta myśl przyszła nagle, spłynęła dosłownie jak olśnienie nad zadaniem z matmy, przebłysk intuicji. Wypuściła z dłoni łyżeczkę, którą mieszała herbatę, co spowodowało zamknięcie się Heather i kolejne spojrzenie Jacka. Przełknęła ślinę, nurkując pod stół w poszukiwaniu łyżeczki.

 _Podoba ci się, podoba ci się_ zaśpiewał jakiś wstrętny głosik w jej głowie, łudząco podobny do szyderczego tonu Heather.

Ale podobanie się to jeszcze nawet nie zauroczenie, prawda? Nie oznacza to zaraz, że będzie się za nim uganiać i płaszczyć. Tym bardziej, że ma dziewczynę i swoje karate. A poza tym, zbliżały się zawody strzeleckie i April miała co robić. Nadchodzący październik również nie zwiastował lenistwa chociażby w szkole.

\- Dzięki za śniadanie, Heather. – Ciemnowłosa zerknęła wymownie na zegar, który wskazywał piętnastą. – Pierwszy posiłek tak czy siak jest śniadaniem!

\- No dobra – przyznała z uśmiechem. – Lecisz?

\- Ja też, mam jeszcze na dzisiaj trochę zajęć – Jack wstał od stołu. April z ociąganiem zrobiła to samo. Poszła do wysprzątanego salonu po torbę i zarzuciła sobie na ramię. Pożegnała się z przyjaciółką, nie widząc ani krzty radości w jej oczach. Poczuła bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Czyli to, co wczoraj powiedziała, było prawdą? Więc po co ta szopka z kanapkami i byciem miłą? Przedstawienie dla Brewera? Niemal natychmiast straciła dobry humor.

Dopiero przy płocie zorientowała się, iż Jack szedł z nią – w momencie, gdy zatrzasnęła mu furtkę przed nosem.

\- Przepraszam – zamruczała, ciągnąc za klamkę. Ciemnowłosy wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- To twoje bujanie w innym świecie jest czasem naprawdę zabawne!

\- To nie bujanie, tylko ważne rozmyślania – odparła z powagą. No cóż, nie kłamała. – W którą stronę idziesz?

\- Odprowadzę cię – orzekł, więc skinęła głową. Chociaż na moment nie będzie musiała myśleć o Heather. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz za złe, że cię nikt nie obudził. Szczerze, jak by nie patrzeć, to ty odwaliłaś wczoraj więcej roboty niż Heather.

\- Bo obiecałam być drugim gospodarzem, a poza tym, to były jej urodziny, więc powinna skorzystać z imprezy.

\- Tak – jego uśmiech zbladł. – Nagadała mi trochę, kiedy tańczyliśmy. A raczej, ona próbowała tańczyć.

\- Mnie też nagadała i to niezbyt miło – wzruszyła ramionami. Jack postanowił nie kontynuować tego tematu i bardzo dobrze.

\- Twój początek imprezy chyba nie był zbyt udany… Czy to przez tego chłopaka, który odwiózł cię na motorze?

\- Owszem – skinęła głową. – Ale już nie boli. Teraz tylko pluję sobie w brodę za to, że nie pomyślałam logicznie. Dwadzieścia cztery lata, wysportowany, przystojny, przy motorze miał dwa kaski, jeden idealnie na mnie pasujący i ja się łudziłam, iż jest wolny!

\- To ten brodacz? – Szczerze zdziwił się Jack. – Ten z wysoką dziewczyną?

\- Dokładnie ten. Tak, wiem, jest starszy, lecz nie chce mi się snuć zwierzeń na temat facetów, którzy mi się podobają. Teraz to i tak już nieważne.

\- Może porozglądaj się za kimś w twoim wieku, raczej nie spotka cię taka niespodzianka.

\- Przecież umówiłam się z Jerrym.

\- Jestem gotów się założyć o dziesięć dolarów, że się coś nie uda – wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Nie wiedziała, czy ma się zaśmiać, czy w ogóle jakkolwiek zareagować.

\- Pogięło cię? Życzysz mi żeby się randka nie udała? – Warknęła w końcu. Przewrócił oczami.

\- Chodzi mi o to, iż nie dogadasz się z Jerrym.

\- Nie wiem, czy to w porządku się zakładać o takie rzeczy – złapała go za nadgarstek i opuściła jego rękę. – Śmiechy śmiechami, ale bez przesady.

\- Ja i tak wiem swoje.

\- A ja swoje! – Wkurzyła się. Spojrzała na twarz Brewera, który pękał ze śmiechu. Natychmiast ją olśniło. – Ty sobie jaja ze mnie robisz…

\- Bo wyglądasz tak śmiesznie jak się wnerwiasz – zaśmiał się głośno. Dźgnęła go boleśnie pod żebra łokciem. Zaraz jednak się wyprostowała i przybrała swoją kamienną minę. Zapomniała o swoim postanowieniu. A gdyby Kim ich teraz zobaczyła… To było bardzo męczące.

Odprowadził ją pod furtkę, lecz tak dobrze im się rozmawiało, że pozwoliła mu podejść pod drzwi. W końcu złamała się i zaprosiła go do środka. Przywitała ich oczywiście cisza. April rzuciła torbę w progu i ruszyła do kuchni. Znów zrobiła się głodna, choć u Heather opierniczyła cały talerz kanapek. Zaparzyła Earl Greya, usiadła na krześle i dopiero wtedy zauważyła dość dziwną minę Jacka.

\- Pytaj, o co chcesz – zaczęła, nim otworzył usta. Rozejrzał się niepewnie.

\- Nawet w weekend jest u ciebie tak cicho w domu… - Powiedział ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się, że poruszy jakiś drażliwy temat. Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mama z Robem pewno poszli do kina albo do parku. Zawsze go w niedziele gdzieś zabiera, żeby nie zapomniał, że ma w ogóle rodzica. Ciągle nie ma nas w domu. Ja mam strzelca i schronisko. Rob zaczął przygodę z karate i chodzi do szkoły językowej. A mama… Pracuje. Dużo.

Nie spytał o ojca – i dobrze, bo nie miała ochoty na zwierzenia.

\- Nie jest ci smutno jak wracasz po szkole do pustego domu?

\- Przyzwyczaiłam się.

\- A właśnie, jak schronisko? Próbujesz pokonać swoją słabość w ciągu dalszym?

\- Pierwszego dnia nie miałam styczności z psami – sprzątałam im boksy, inni wolontariusze zabrali je na badania bądź spacer. Ale w środę pewnie już mnie zaczną z nimi poznawać… - Złapała mocniej swój kubek.

\- Mogę potem po ciebie przyjść – spojrzała mu w oczy, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszała. – Jeśli, oczywiście, chcesz.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Urzekło ją jego współczucie i chęć pomocy.

\- Jestem ci wdzięczna, ale…

\- Tak?

\- Kim – wymruczała, szybko przytykając kubek do ust i upijając herbaty. - Ja wiem o swoim sumieniu, ty wiesz o swoim, ale ona… Nie wie o naszych.

Jakby nie patrzeć, sumienie miała czyste. Nie podrywała go, nie trzepotała rzęsami, nie wdzięczyła się. Po prostu rozmawiali jak przyjaciele. A że jej się spodobał, no cóż, chyba musiałaby być ślepa, by tak się nie stało.

\- Nie musi o tym wiedzieć – zaczął, ale April natychmiast pokręciła głową.

\- Jack, nie możesz nic zatajać przed drugą połową.

\- To nie jest zatajanie, tylko unikanie kłopotów. Bo dla mnie wyjście z tobą jest jak rozmowa z Miltonem, ale Kim tego nie rozumie.

\- Może tłumacz jej to aż zrozumie. Bo ja nie będę robiła nic, by mi zaufała czy polubiła. Przykro mi. A nie chcę rezygnować ze znajomości z takich głupich powodów.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc te słowa. Rudowłosa wypowiedziała je trochę lekkomyślnie, ale nie żałowała. Dobrze jej się rozmawiało i ogólnie świetnie się czuła w jego towarzystwie i miała to olać? Na pewno nie. Nikt nie będzie jej czegokolwiek zabraniał.

\- Lubię twoją postawę, jesteś tak… Niezależna. Sam kiedyś myślałem, że najdalej dojdę tylko sam… Ale potem znalazłem się w dojo Wasabiego.

\- Nie twierdzę, że poleganie na kimś jest złe. Po prostu dopóki czegoś naprawdę nie potrzebuję, to nie zawracam innym niepotrzebnie głowy.

\- Między samodzielnością a brakiem zaufania do przyjaciół jest naprawdę cienka granica – uśmiechnął się lekko. Miała ochotę zdzielić go za to zdanie. Przecież ufała prawie całej Drużynie Siódmej!...

Ale czy na pewno?

Dopadły ją wątpliwości. Zwierzała się im z problemów, ale czy kiedykolwiek wyjawiła komuś prawdę o swojej przeszłości, czy dzieliła się uczuciami, które dotyczyły śmierci jej taty? Czy w ogóle ktokolwiek poza Brewerem wiedział, jak działa na nią praca w schronisku? Zamilkła na dobre kilka minut jakby otrząsając się z ponurej prawdy, którą zrzucił na nią Jack.

\- A czy fakt, że proszę ich o pomoc dopiero w poważnych sprawach nie oznacza, że im ufam?

\- Dobra, tym razem wygrałaś – upił trochę herbaty. – Jejku, aż się prosi, by przerwać tę ciszę jakąś muzyką.

\- Mam dużo płyt – wzruszyła ramionami. – Chodź do salonu.

Jack z zainteresowaniem podszedł do wieży i półeczki, na której April ustawiała płyty. Zawsze alfabetycznie, wykonawcami. Gdy wreszcie ujrzała szukany album, uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie będzie w tej piosence łomotu, ale wszyscy ją lubią – kliknęła przycisk pilota. Z głośników popłynęły łagodne dźwięki piosenki, którą znała na pamięć.

\- Co to za zespół?

\- Metallica, „Nothing Else matters".

\- Brzmi romantycznie.

\- Jest o przyjaźni.

Zamilkli. Dziewczyna ułożyła się w ulubionym fotelu i przymknęła oczy. Miała do tej piosenki naprawdę wielki sentyment i uwielbiała ją za tekst. Bezgłośnie śpiewała razem z wykonawcą. W pewnym momencie zerknęła na Jacka. Przysiadł na dywanie, opierając się plecami o kanapę. Również uważnie wsłuchiwał się w tekst, wbijając zamyślony wzrok gdzieś w dywan. Prawidłowa reakcja.

Piosenka skończyła się, zdaniem April, o wiele za szybko. Rozbrzmiały nuty kolejnej, lecz nie zwracała już na nią uwagi.

\- Świetna – westchnął Brewer. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. – Świetny tekst, melodia, te gitary…

\- Prawda? Szkoda, że nie umiem na niczym grać. Ani śpiewać. Podwójnie więc doceniam zawsze większość utworów.

\- Taniec też ma związek z muzyką. A granie na instrumentach to kwestia samozaparcia i ćwiczeń.

\- Grasz na czymś?

\- Tak, na gitarze. Jestem samoukiem.

\- Podziwiam. Jest szansa, że kiedyś mi coś zagrasz?

\- No jasne, kiedy tylko chcesz. – April nie mogła się nie uśmiechać w jego towarzystwie. Właściwie oboje non-stop szczerzyli się do siebie. Czuła się przy nim wyluzowana i… w sumie, trochę jak przy Heather. Tak. Tylko Heather nie była tak przystojnym mężczyzną.

 _I zajętym._

Westchnęła cicho, lecz Jack niczego nie zauważył, opowiadał już o początkach swej nauki gry na gitarze.

Siedzieli w salonie, dopóki nie zaczęło zmierzchać. Brewer z przerażeniem spojrzał na zegar wskazujący dziewiętnastą i oznajmił, że jutro ma test z matematyki, do którego jeszcze nic nie umie. April obdarzyła go spojrzeniem z lekkim politowaniem, ale tego nie skomentowała. Pożegnała chłopaka i zamknęła za nim drzwi, robiąc sobie kolejny kubek herbaty. Dobry nastrój prysł wraz z trzaskiem drzwi. Heather. Co będzie jutro? Żołądek niemal natychmiast zacisnął się jej w supeł. Chciała odwlec wszystkie nerwy do następnego dnia, lecz niepokój był zbyt silny.

Wkrótce wrócili mama i Rob. Słuchając uradowanego młodszego brata, April przyrzekła sobie, że nie dopuści, by cokolwiek mogło kiedykolwiek zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z jego twarzy. A jej „problemy"…? Pal sześć.

* * *

Obudziła się już o szóstej, czując nerwowy ucisk w żołądku. Przewracała się z boku na bok jakieś pół godziny – w końcu poddała się i postanowiła zrobić jakieś porządniejsze śniadanie niż płatki na mleku. Parę minut po siódmej zabrzęczał telefon. Sms od Heather mówił, że nie będzie jej dziś w szkole.

April przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się w wiadomość tekstową, analizując każdy znak interpunkcyjny i emotkę. Nie wydawało się, by Heather była zła, albo żeby wiadomość była niemiła.

 _Czyli konfrontacja czeka aż do treningu Strzelca_ pomyślała, odkładając komórkę.

Przed ósmą jak zwykle odprowadziła Roba do szkoły i skręciła w kierunku budynku liceum, które mieściło się niedaleko. Szła dość szybko z rękoma wbitymi w kieszenie, nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy kilku twarzy. Heather. Jack. Kim. Jerry. David. Nie zapomni o Davidzie w jeden dzień, o nie… Przyszło to i tak łatwiej, niż sądziła, ale trochę obawiała się dzisiejszego treningu. Jedno dobre, że nie zdążyła się przed nim ośmieszyć i na przykład nie zaprosiła go na randkę albo coś w tym stylu. Było, minęło.

\- Cześć! – Usłyszała za plecami i aż podskoczyła. Zerknęła przez ramię.

\- Och, cześć, Jerry – odparła, starając się wykrzesać z siebie chociaż trochę entuzjazmu. – Co tam?

\- Obmyśliłem już, dokąd możemy iść. Pewno po treningu byś coś zjadła, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się. Lewy kącik ust dziewczyny powędrował do góry.

\- No pewnie, najlepiej kilogram frytek i kurczaków.

\- Pogoda ma być dość ładna, więc możemy też się przejść… - Paplał dalej. Była miło zaskoczona jego postawą. – Chodzisz wszędzie pieszo, będzie ci pasować?

\- Jak najbardziej. – Nie zauważyła, jak weszli do szkoły, a potem do szatni. – To widzimy się wieczorem, co?

\- Na razie! – Uścisnął ją lekko, rozglądając się wówczas wokół, co nieco zdziwiło April. Nie przejęła się jednak tym i ruszyła na lekcje.

* * *

Do domu wpadła zdyszana, co chwilę zerkając na zegarek w komórce. Woda, mundur, szczotka do włosów i perfumy. Dodatkowo zgarnęła jedną z ładniejszych bluzek, jakie posiadała – czarną, koronkową z białym kołnierzykiem i rękawem trzy czwarte. Zamierzała założyć ją po treningu. Trochę niewyjściowo wyglądała z kostką, więc wyjątkowo przepakowała się do sporej torby. Wiedziała, że posypią się pytania od dziewczyn, czego wolałaby uniknąć, ale żeby zdążyć na spotkanie z Jerrym, musiała tak to załatwić, by nie wracać już do domu. Buty postanowiła zostawić na strzelnicy w kanciapie, kradzieże jeszcze nigdy się tam nie zdarzały, i zapakowała na zmianę czarne oksfordki. Będzie ubrana na randce niemal cała na czarno, ale to chyba nie wróży źle, prawda?

Kiedy weszła do szatni, Heather już siedziała tam z Piper i Leah. Obrzuciły rudowłosą lustrującym spojrzeniem i Piper uniosła brwi.

\- Nie odstawiona na randkę? – Zawołała.

\- Chyba mam ją dopiero po treningu, co? – Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. Heather posłała jej szeroki uśmiech i April odetchnęła z ulgą. Kryzys był zażegnany. Zresztą, jak miałaby zostać oskarżana o podrywanie Jacka idąc na randkę z Jerrym? Poczuła dziwne podekscytowanie. Jak by nie patrzeć, była to jej pierwsza randka w życiu.

\- Pewno się stresujesz, co? – Zagadnęła Jamie, zapinając ostatni guzik munduru.

\- Trochę… Heather, o czym mam z nim gadać? Co on lubi?

\- Jak to co? Karate – odparła zdziwiona i dziewczyny w szatni wybuchnęły śmiechem. Tak, tego nie dało się ukryć. – Hm, jest dobry z hiszpańskiego, świetnie tańczy…

\- O tak – rozmarzyła się April. Nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy tańca Jerry'ego w czasie ich popisu na karaoke. Ruchy Justina Timberlake'a, albo i lepiej.

\- Toście się dobrali, no nie? – Leah klepnęła przyjaciółkę w ramię. – Idziemy!

Sprawnie opuściły szatnię, by udać się na trening.

Parę minut przed szóstą April stała już wystrojona i wypachniona. Myślała, co zrobić z włosami – były przesiąknięte zapachem prochu, lecz w związanych wyglądała strasznie oficjalnie. Chciała zrobić wrażenie eleganckiej, ale na luzie. W końcu zlitowała się nad nią Lily i w minutę upięła rude kosmyki w niesforny kok.

\- Nie znoszę koków – jęknęła April. W odpowiedzi otrzymała kuksańca pod żebra.

\- Przestań! Dobrze ci.

Przejrzała się w szybie. Z koka wypuściła kilka kosmyków, by móc złagodzić trochę rysy twarzy. Wyglądała całkiem dobrze. Dojrzalej. I dość seksownie. Pomijając woń prochu unoszącą się wokół. Nigdy jej to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz miała ubaw, kiedy zdarzało się, że ktoś „obwąchał" ją w sklepie. Czasami po reakcjach wiedziała, iż dla niektórych to bardzo znajomy zapach.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła w stronę centrum. Chłopcy po treningu już się rozeszli, a dziewczyny szły w inne strony. I dobrze, raczej nie zniosłaby niczyjego towarzystwa. Założyła słuchawki, poprawiła płaszczyk i rozkoszowała się chłodnym, wieczornym powietrzem. Spacer trochę jej zajmie, ale celowo nie pojechała autobusem ani nie szukała innego środka transportu. Wtem za plecami usłyszała warkot. Obejrzała się i poczuła ucisk w żołądku, a parę sekund później obok niej zatrzymał się motocykl.

David.

\- Nie chcesz podwózki? – Zapytał. – Znów idziesz pod dojo?

Już niemal zapomniała, czemu aż tak bardzo jej się podobał; ten uśmiech, te oczy…

\- Nie, dzięki, spacer dobrze mi zrobi. I dzisiaj nie odwiedzam dojo – odpowiedziała. – Miło z twojej strony.

\- Szczęściarz z tego kolesia, z którym się spotykasz – rzucił na odchodne, pomachał dziewczynie i odjechał. April została z mętlikiem w głowie. Nie, nie chciała by nadzieja się w niej rozbudziła ponownie, przecież szła właśnie na randkę! Ale komentarz Davida sprawił, że szła szeroko uśmiechnięta, nie zauważając, że przeszła właśnie obok restauracji, gdzie miała spotkać się z Jerrym. Klnąc cicho w myślach zawróciła i weszła do środka. Nigdy tutaj jeszcze nie była, ale wnętrze było naprawdę ładne, zupełnie jakby wyjęte ze starego filmu. Kamienna podłoga, ściany w kolorze piaskowej żółci, okna z drewnianymi ramami, łuki… Ozdoby były w stylu retro. Z sufitu zwieszały się przeróżne kwiaty, a zaraz obok lady była spora ilość wolnego miejsca. Znajdowała się też niewielka scena, na której właśnie rozstawiał się jakiś nieznany jej zespół.

\- Hej, April! – Jerry machał do niej ze stolika oddalonego zaledwie trzy metry od tej wolnej przestrzeni przy barze. Zdjęła płaszcz i ruszyła w tamtą stronę, starając się nie denerwować. O czym będą gadać? Czy robi dobre wrażenie? Czy Jerry wziął za dobrą monetę fakt, iż w pierwszej kolejności nie szukała jego, tylko rozglądała się po miejscówce?

 _Spokojnie_ , April powiedziała sama do siebie i postanowiła robić to, co zwykle, czyli iść na żywioł.

\- Cześć – przywitała się z uśmiechem i odwiesiła płaszcz na krzesło. – Długo czekasz?

\- Przyszedłem kilka minut wcześniej, żeby zająć stolik. Akurat dzisiaj ma być tutaj jakiś old-schoolowy koncert i pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba.

\- Naprawdę? – Znów ją pozytywnie zaskoczył. – Lubię starszą muzykę. Nawet pop miał wtedy jakąś taką… Głębię, o której teraz nie ma mowy. A jeśli nie miał, to chociaż dało się do tego tańczyć.

\- Zgadzam się. Ja nie rozumiem takiego czegoś jak te nowe klubowe piosenki, do których nie wiadomo, jak się poruszać… Rytm to parę werbli i zero ścieżki melodycznej. Na co masz ochotę?

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że leży przed nimi karta dań. Również była oryginalna, utrzymana w beżowej tonacji i przewiązana różową wstążeczką. W środku znajdowały się głównie dania z kuchni włoskiej. April swego czasu interesowała się kulturą krajów śródziemnomorskich, ale ze strony Jerry'ego bardziej spodziewała się jakiegoś hiszpańskiego albo meksykańskiego jedzenia. Nie miała jednak co narzekać. Nie przepadała za makaronem, ale koniec końców zdecydowała się na spaghetti carbonara i cydr jabłkowy do picia. Chłopak zachichotał, kiedy usłyszał, jaki napój zamawia. Co ci karatecy mieli z tym alkoholem?

\- Zaraz wracam – powiedział i wstał, nim zdążyła zaprotestować, a następnie ruszył do baru i zapłacił za zamówienie. Czuła się jak podekscytowane dziecko, kiedy wrócił do stolika, lecz zaczęła gnębić ją jedna rzecz. _Cieszę się tak, bo go lubię, czy dlatego, że to wszystko jest dla mnie całkiem nowe…?_

Skarciła się w myślach. Trzeba korzystać z wieczoru, a nie martwić się głupotami. Wydumanymi.

Po minucie kelner przyniósł cydr i colę. April natychmiast złapała za napój. Kiedy popłynęły pierwsze nuty nieznanego April utworu, ta oniemiała na chwilę. Melodia była piękna, kojarząca się z sielanką, spokojem, a kiedy do nut doszedł też wokal przysadzistej Włoszki, dziewczyna dostała lekkiej gęsiej skórki.

\- Świetna – skwitowała, wskazując na wokalistkę.

\- Ty też sobie nieźle radziłaś w śpiewie – uśmiechnął się chłopak. Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mam żadnego talentu muzycznego… a próbowałam gitary, perkusji i nawet skrzypiec!

\- Ja gram na perkusji – ożywił się.

\- Naprawdę? Fajna sprawa. Według mnie perkusja jest jednym z najważniejszych instrumentów w piosence. Nadaje rytm i taką… Podstawę? Melodii. Co prawda, w niektórych piosenkach jej nie ma i nawet brzmi to dobrze, ale to wciąż nie to samo.

Rozmawiali jeszcze parę minut, aż kelner przyniósł zamówienie. Carbonara było pyszne i zniknęło w ustach April w zaskakująco krótkim czasie. Całe szczęście, Jerry również musiał być głodny, bo pozbył się swego posiłku jeszcze trochę przed nią.

Posiedzieli chwilę, sącząc napoje, aż rozległy się nuty naprawdę wesołej piosenki. Jerry wstał i wyciągnął dłoń do dziewczyny. Bez zastanowienia chwyciła ją i ruszyli na coś a la parkiet. Byli jedyni, lecz w połowie piosenki dołączyły do nich dwie inne pary. Już zapomniała, jak diabelnie dobrym tancerzem jest Martinez i cieszyła się, że nie miała sukienki. Dzięki spodniom mogła ruszać się o wiele żywiej i nie bać, że ktoś ujrzy jej bieliznę.

Kiedy April obracała się, nagle kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Kątem oka zobaczyła dwie znajome sylwetki wchodzące do środka, lecz nie mogła się przyjrzeć, gdyż w tym momencie z koka wypadła jej jedna ze szpilek i rude włosy posypały się kaskadą na plecy dziewczyny, tnąc i falując w powietrzu. Zdezorientowana zaplątała się we własne nogi i poczuła, że leci do przodu. Zacisnęła oczy, lecz nie upadła. Otulały ją całkiem silne, choć szczupłe ramiona, a kiedy spojrzała w górę, ujrzała uśmiech Jerry'ego.

\- A wiesz, że to było całkiem urocze? – Zapytał i odgarnął jeden z jej rudych kosmyków za ucho.

\- Jestem ostatnią fujarą – mruknęła, czując, jak wokół roznosi się zapach prochu. Na Jerrym nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, jedynie zaśmiał się ze wcześniej usłyszanych słów. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy i zalała ją dziwna fala gorąca. Pocałuje ją?... Ale nie, Jerry jedynie obrócił nią w tańcu. Kilka piosenek później zrobiło jej się naprawdę duszno przez cholerne włosy, więc tym razem ona ruszyła do baru i wzięła dwie cole. Omal się nie przewróciła, widząc parę, która zajęła sąsiedni stolik.

Dwie głowy – słoneczny blond i czekoladowy brąz.

\- Um, cześć – rzuciła. Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi, Kim jedynie skinęła głową.

\- Ale się dobraliście – zawołał Brewer, kiedy April usiadła, maskując włosami piekące rumieńce. – Zupełnie, jakbym oglądał jakiś „Dirty Dancing".

\- Taaak, wy też się pod tym względem dobraliście – Jerry dźgnął Jacka i wszyscy się roześmiali. Rudowłosa miała wrażenie, jakby czar randki prysł całkowicie. Starała się nie patrzeć na Jacka, więc dyplomatycznie milczała i popijała colę.

Tego raczej Jerry nie zaplanował i bardzo starała się, by końcówka spotkania była tak samo przyjemna, jak początek, ale nie dawała rady. Nie miała o czym gadać w towarzystwie Kim, a jednocześnie ukrywała swoje spojrzenia przed Jackiem, cały czas wyklinając sobie w myślach tak bardzo, że gdyby powiedziała to na głos, dostałaby co najmniej kilkanaście mandatów od straży miejskiej. W końcu wybiła upragniona dwudziesta trzydzieści i, chcąc, nie chcąc, musiała iść do domu. Jerry pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi, a April poszła na moment do łazienki, by upiąć włosy. Chłopak czekał na zewnątrz. Był uśmiechnięty, ale nie tak, jak przedtem. Znikła gdzieś atmosfera swobody.

Obiecał, że odprowadzi ją do domu, więc nie protestowała. Rozmawiali troszkę o szkole, troszkę o pogodzie, o nadchodzących wydarzeniach. W końcu stanęli pod furtką. April nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Pożegnać się ot tak, pocałować, uścisnąć? Jerry wbił ręce w kieszenie i spojrzał gdzieś w bok, zastanawiając się.

\- Dzięki za spotkanie, było naprawdę fajnie – powiedziała rudowłosa, starając się wykrzesać z siebie sporą dawkę entuzjazmu. Czarnowłosy jednak posłał jej w odpowiedzi krzywy uśmiech.

\- Nie jestem ślepy – rzucił wprost. – Kiedy tylko przyszedł Jack, natychmiast się spięłaś i unikałaś patrzenia ludziom w oczy… Nie mam ci za złe tego, że ci się podoba, ale mogłaś powiedzieć od razu.

\- On ma dziewczynę – odparła, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Poza tym, skąd wiesz…

\- Mało to widziałem jego adoratorek? Po prostu wiem.

Poczuła się jak kompletna kretynka. Pięknie.

\- Przepraszam? – Rzuciła błagalnie, nie panując nad tonem głosu. Wyraz twarzy chłopaka złagodniał.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Nie oszukuj sama siebie, bo ranisz przy tym innych. Ale Jack i Kim są szczęśliwi razem, więc nie powinnaś liczyć na nie wiadomo co.

\- Doskonale o tym wiem. Przejdzie mi.

\- Trzymam kciuki. Będziemy mogli się wtedy spotkać jeszcze raz.

Uścisnął ją lekko na pożegnanie i poszedł. Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała jego szczupłą sylwetkę idącą przed siebie, a potem niemal biegiem rzuciła się do domu. Zignorowała powitania mamy i brata, chciała jak najszybciej schować się pod kołdrą i uniknąć tego palącego uczucia wstydu i zażenowania i… Porażki.

Zwykle nabijała się z takich sytuacji, a dziś sama zachowała się jak jakaś gówniara z romansidła dla nastolatek. Zacisnęła zęby na poduszce, żeby nie zacząć wyć z frustracji. Zawsze zatykało ją przy obcych ludziach, fakt, ale to chyba nie miało tutaj nic do rzeczy. Jerry się domyślił, tylko obserwując jej reakcje. A co z Kim? Co z Heather? Może obie miały słuszne powody, by się czepiać? Czy może po prostu Martinez jest tak dobrym obserwatorem?

Gdy zdecydowała się chociaż wziąć prysznic i siąść do matematyki, zadzwonił telefon. Westchnęła, kiedy ujrzała imię Heather na wyświetlaczu.

\- Cześć! Opowiadaj, jak było? Umieram z ciekawości!

Zrelacjonowała przebieg randki bardzo dokładnie, by dać sobie chwilę do namysłu, by wymyślić powód, dla którego się już nie spotkają z Jerrym. W końcu coś tam nakłamała, że po prostu oboje uznali, iż to jednak nie to. Heather jęknęła.

\- Ale tak po pierwszej randce?

\- No, po prostu prysło w którymś momencie i tyle.

\- Dobrze, że chociaż oboje doszliście do takiego wniosku. Nie zniosłabym, gdyby któreś zostało zranione. W końcu jesteście mi dość bliscy.

\- Też tak myślę, iż lepiej wykładać kawę na ławę…

\- A swoją drogą… Przepraszam cię za tego Brewera. Za moje słowa. Zachowałam się jak kretynka.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Dziwiło mnie to, że nadal w to brnęłaś, chociaż wiedziałaś o mojej randce z Jerrym.

\- Wiesz, jak głupieję, gdy w grę wchodzą chłopaki, prawda?

\- Żeby tylko wtedy – roześmiały się obie jednocześnie. Kryzys zażegnany. Pogadały jeszcze moment i April rozłączyła się.

Jeszcze nigdy matematyka nie była tak przyjemna jak teraz, kiedy okazała się lekarstwem na zapomnienie tego palącego uczucia wstydu.


	5. Agażując się

W końcu nadeszła środa. April wstała rano i zerknęła na kalendarz. Schronisko dzisiaj po szkole… Przełknęła ślinę.

Wczoraj udało jej się unikać i Jerry'ego i Jacka, i Kim. Wciąż czuła się jak skończona idiotka. Z jakichś powodów w ogóle nie martwiła się tym, że Martinez mógłby donieść Brewerowi, iż ma kolejną fankę. Nie, Jerry nie był takim typem. W każdym razie, miała taką nadzieję.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wgapiała się w szafę aż doszła do wniosku, że nie ma sensu się stroić. Założyła ciemnoszare dżinsy i koszulę w kratkę, a włosy zaplotła w warkocz. Plecak był już zapakowany. Czuła się strasznie otępiała, pewno przez niewyspanie. Zjadła, odprowadziła Roba i skierowała się do swojej szkoły. Nie zaśmiała się, kiedy Heather opowiedziała kolejną anegdotkę ze swojego życia, ani kiedy klasowa fajtłapa Jason znów się wywalił pod tablicą.

\- Witaj, jesienna depresjo – zaśpiewała Heather, gdy znalazły się pod salą od angielskiego. April wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To raczej jednodniowa niedyspozycja. Przejdzie mi.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo nie jest fajnie rozśmieszać kogoś, kto ma to gdzieś…

\- Oj, przepraszam…

\- Tak, wiem, to nie moja wina. Wiem. O, chodźmy się napić czekolady!

Nim rudowłosa zdążyła otworzyć usta, przyjaciółka już ciągnęła ją przez korytarz do automatu z ciepłymi napojami. Gdy już stanęły pod maszyną, April uznała, że ta czekolada to nie taka zła myśl. Wybrała opcję z dodatkiem karmelu i podwójną porcją cukru.

\- Powinni tu otworzyć cukiernię – Heather puściła wodze fantazji.

\- Dobre miejsce, ale konkurencję ze szkolnym bufetem miałoby sporą… - Obie zaczęły się śmiać, krztusząc się czekoladą. Odeszły kilka kroków od automatu, żeby nie blokować kolejki.

\- A wiesz, że rozmawiałam o tobie z Jerrym? Strasznie żałuję, że wam nie wyszło.

\- Mam nadzieję, żeście mnie nie obsmarowali jakoś mocno – zachichotała.

\- Tylko trochę – wyszczerzyła się w odpowiedzi. – Co prawda, Jerry nie jest jakiś święty. Gdybyście zostali parą, pokazywałby się wszędzie z tobą, żeby wzbudzić zazdrość w innych dziewczynach, które kiedyś dały mu kosza. Tak zrobił kiedyś z Kim.

\- Słucham?... – Na chwilę straciła rezon. No tak, któremu nie podobała się blondwłosa Kim?

\- Byli ze sobą na kilku randkach, lecz z tego, co wiem, to była kwestia nieporozumienia.

\- Nieco dziwnego – mruknęła. Heather spojrzała na nią uważnie.

\- No nie, a dopiero co poprawił ci się nastrój!

Nie słuchała paplania przyjaciółki i z ulgą skierowała się na angielski, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Ta Kim wnikała w każdą sferę jej życia. A może to April pchała się tam, gdzie Kim miała swoje życie? Ugh. Nie chciała z nią konkurować, a zazdrość dusiła w zalążku, lecz informacja o tym, że Jerry się z nią umawiał, zabolała jak cios w brzuch. W sumie mogła się tego spodziewać.

Nagle przypomniały jej się słowa Jacka. „Nie dogadacie się". O to chodziło? O fakt, że traktowałby ją trochę jak trofeum na pokaz? Cóż, raczej byłaby w stanie mu to wybaczyć. No i jak by nie patrzeć, był to spory komplement. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie tym typem dziewczyny, którym można się pochwalić. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie.

Zdała sobie sprawę, iż tęskni trochę za Brewerem. Nie widziała go od tej nieszczęsnej randki. Może nie było go w szkole? Z drugiej strony przecież nie zależało jej jakoś mocno na spotkaniu się z jego dziewczyną czy Jerrym, więc może to i lepiej. Powinna się hamować i znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto nie jest zajęty. Ależ ma gust do chłopaków! Najpierw David, teraz Jack. Heather na pewno by ją wyśmiała… I słusznie. Kolejny powód, by jej tego nie mówić.

Lekcje przeleciały aż nazbyt szybko. Kiedy zmieniała buty w szatni czuła powiększającą się gulę w gardle. Nie jest mazgajem, jest silna! Pożegnała się z przyjaciółką i ruszyła w stronę schroniska. Nie minęło kilka minut, a usłyszała za sobą trucht. Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie jej przeszkadzał w czasie, gdy nastawiała się psychicznie na swoją próbę. Kątem oka dojrzała wreszcie ciemne włosy.

\- Jack – westchnęła.

\- Nie zabiorę ci dużo czasu – odgarnął włosy z twarzy i uśmiechnął się. – Lecę do dojo, ale chciałem cię złapać przed schroniskiem.

\- Po co?

\- Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała jakiejkolwiek pomocy, będę pod schroniskiem. A jak nie będziesz, to po prostu się przejdziemy.

\- Dobrze – skinęła głową i odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Brunet pomachał jej i odbiegł. Po chwili i ona postanowiła pobiec; dzięki temu mogła skupić się na czymś innym. Wyrównany oddech, praca rąk… Rześkie powietrze omiatało jej ciało, ale na moment zapomniała, z czym będzie musiała się zmierzyć.

Zatrzymała się pod schroniskiem, opierając dłonie na kolanach i oddychając miarowo, i po paru głębszych oddechach weszła do środka. Odwiesiła sweter na haczyku tuż obok czarnego plecaka. Nie minęła minuta, a na korytarzu pojawiła się właścicielka schroniska z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię. Ta kobieta zawsze ją nieco przerażała.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się grzecznie. W odpowiedzi dostała skinięcie głową. Ruszyła za właścicielką, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie.

\- Aktualnie wyprowadzane są trzy psy, więc chciałabym, byś uprzątnęła ich boksy, zadbała o wodę i o to, by nie miały pustych misek. Nie zbliżaj się do zwierząt, jeśli na ciebie warczą, ale myślę, że masz dość oleju w głowie, by nie robić takich głupot – spojrzała na nią badawczo. April wyprostowała się i odruchowo zasalutowała, co wywołało uśmiech na surowej twarzy właścicielki. – Hej, hej, to nie wojsko.

\- Przyzwyczajenie, proszę pani – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i jednocześnie oddychając z ulgą, że kobieta nie wzięła tego za jakieś znieważenie lub nabijanie się. Wzięła ze schowka czyste koce i miski, oraz szczotkę i ścierki.

Głęboki oddech przed wejściem…

O dziwo, nie powitał ją ani jeden szczek czy warknięcie. Może psy wyczuły jej wahanie albo dopiero ją oceniały? Rozejrzała się uważnie po boksach, zapominając o tym, co czuła jeszcze przed godziną. Weszła do pustego boksu. W pomieszczeniu panowała kompletna cisza, co ją dziwiło. Zamiotła podłogę, wymieniła i napełniła miski, ułożyła ładnie koce. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że wpatrują się w nią bardzo mądre oczy, tak ciemne, że niemal zlewające się ze źrenicami. Ten pies był duży, o smolisto czarnej sierści. W ogóle nie czuła strachu, kiedy włożyła dłoń między pręty. Zwierzą obwąchało jej rękę, a następnie ułożyło się przy samych prętach tak, by mogła go swobodnie głaskać. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Miał poszarpane uszy, pełne blizn. Co to w ogóle mogła być za rasa? Jakiś mieszaniec owczarka.

Usłyszała, jak ktoś za jej plecami gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. I April i pies jednocześnie poderwali się na równe nogi. Ujrzała wysokiego chłopaka w czarnym swetrze z golfem i podartych dżinsach. Miał zmierzwione czarne włosy i wyraźnie przejęty czymś wzrok.

\- Ty… Jak… - Wydukał. Na smyczy trzymał wielkiego bernardyna. – Onyks nie dał się dotknąć nikomu z nas odkąd tu jest! Pani Manson!

Pojawiła się właścicielka. April siedziała skulona w kącie boksu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Ledwie chłopak podniósł głos, rozległo się kilkanaście szczeków.

\- Psy wiedzą, co czujemy, nie krzycz przy nich – odparła rudowłosa, zaciskając zęby. Wiedziała, jak bardzo empatyczne są te stworzenia.

\- I z tym się zgodzę – pani Manson ledwie zbliżyła się do boksu Onyksa, ten najeżył się i warknął. – Co się stało, Logan?

\- Ona go głaskała. Mało tego. Leżał u jej stóp – powiedział, jakby wciąż nie dowierzając. April najeżyła się tak samo jak czarny pies obok.

\- A co w tym dziwnego? O co ci, do cholery, w ogóle chodzi?

\- O to, że jego próby okiełznania Onyksa skończyły się fiaskiem – w drzwiach pojawiła się trzecia osoba. – Cześć, jestem Samantha, a to mój nieznośny młodszy braciszek, Logan.

Na chwilę zabrakło jej języka w gębie. Gdzieś znikła jej nieśmiałość wobec obcych, pojawiła się za to złość na tego idiotę w swetrze. Tak jakby facet mógł dokonać na tym świecie wszystkiego, a kobieta nie!

\- April – rzuciła. – Moglibyście pozwolić mi skończyć pracę, bo wasze psy nie będą miały gdzie siedzieć…

\- Nie ma sprawy, zabierzemy je jeszcze na wybieg, a Porto nie dostał od dawna dawki porządnej zabawy. Pani Manson, w kociarni pojawiły się trzy nowe maleństwa, ale ich matka, ta szara kotka, Helen, zmarła…

\- Już idę – pobladła właścicielka zniknęła. Miała większe serce, niż się wydawało. April wróciła do czyszczenia boksu, jednak kiedy się odwróciła, ten chłopak wciąż tam stał.

\- Coś jeszcze? – Zapytała chłodno, nie chcąc warczeć na nowopoznanego.

\- Po prostu byłem pod wrażeniem. To nie był atak – miał łagodny głos i dopiero teraz dojrzała, że ma oczy w barwie ciepłego brązu. – Trafił swój na swego.

I wyszedł, zostawiając ją z mętlikiem w głowie.

Dopiero kiedy wysprzątała boksy i wyszła na spacer z niewielkim kundelkiem, zrozumiała, o co mogło chodzić Loganowi. Bała się obcych tak samo jak Onyks. Ale psy były mądrzejsze niż ona i umiały wyczuć, co siedzi w człowieku. Szkoda, że ona nie umiała.

Nie zauważyła, kiedy zrobiła się dwudziesta i odnotowała ten fakt z przerażeniem. Nieodrobione lekcje, Rob pewnie głodny. A tutaj jeszcze było tyle do roboty! Trzeba było zająć się kociętami, pobawić się z psami, te wykąpać, tamte nakarmić, podać leki choremu Amorowi. Z bólem serca narzuciła na siebie okrycie, a kiedy sięgała po kostkę, na korytarzu pojawił się chłopak w czarnym swetrze. Wyglądał jak typowy informatyk-myśliciel.

\- O, już lecisz? – Zagaił.

\- Niestety, szkoła na jutro – wzruszyła ramionami i zarzuciła plecak na ramiona. – A ty?

\- Student drugiego roku lotnictwa i kosmonautyki, mam czwartek wolny.

Mało jej szczęka nie opadła do samej podłogi. Lotnictwo i kosmonautyka… Ależ on musiał mieć łeb, żeby się tam dostać! Logan uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

\- A myślałem, że czasy, kiedy na kobiety działały osiągnięcia naukowe, już dawno minęły.

\- Ale…! – Zająknęła się i zaczerwieniła, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Kręciła ją inteligencja u facetów.

\- Czasy, kiedy na kobiety działali mazgający się po kątach faceci też już minęły, Logan, więc już zostaw dziewczynę w spokoju! – Rozległ się znikąd głos Samanthy i odgłos przewracanych mioteł w składziku. Chłopak spłonął niesamowitym rumieńcem. – Nie uroniła ani jednej łzy, a ty pierwszego dnia ryczałeś jak dziecko!

\- Miałem osiemnaście lat!

\- Ja mam szesnaście – odparła rudowłosa. Samantha parsknęła śmiechem. April odważyła się ostatni raz zerknąć na Logana, uważniej, niż dotychczas. Był naprawdę przystojny, a okulary jedynie dodawały mu uroku „myśliciela". Aż ją skręcało w środku, tak bardzo jej się spodobał. W duchu parsknęła śmiechem. Inne matki marzą, by ich córki nie umawiały się z byle kim, a jej w oko wpadali głównie mózgowcy lub wyglądający bardzo poważnie faceci. – Do zobaczenia – chciała szybko wyjść.

\- Czekaj! – Logan wypadł za nią na zewnątrz. April wydawało się, że ktoś stoi przy bramie schroniska, ale nie mogła dostrzec w ciemności. – Kiedy przychodzisz?

\- Mogę tylko w środy i soboty, ale pomyślę nad niedzielami – ilość pracy tutaj wydawała jej się nie do ogarnięcia.

\- Ja jestem tutaj cały weekend, więc do zobaczenia – pomachał jej. Skinęła głową i ruszyła przed siebie. Nie pomyliła się, przy bramie ktoś stał. Przez chwilę wyobraźnia zaczęła szaleć i podsuwać wizje jakiegoś porywacza, ale im bardziej zbliżała się do postaci, oddychała z ulgą. Jack. Kompletnie zapomniała, że miał przyjść!

\- Cześć! – Podbiegła do niego. Wciąż biło jej serce po rozmowie z Loganem, wiedziała też, iż policzki pokryte są szkarłatem wcale nie od chłodu powietrza.

\- Ale energia bije od ciebie! – Powiedział bez ogródek Jack, przyglądając się uważnie rudowłosej. – Nie tego się spodziewałem.

\- Widać jestem silniejsza, niż osądziłeś – pokazała mu język. – Szczerze, nie miałam tam czasu na łzy. Nie ma tam na nic czasu. Psy są głodne, trzeba je wyprowadzać, sprzątać, podawać leki… Nie wiem, w co pierwsze włożyć ręce. A myśl, że robię coś dla zwierząt, daje mi jeszcze więcej sił. I chcę robić jeszcze więcej.

Do głowy nagle zaczęło jej napływać mnóstwo pomysłów, jak zachęcić ludzi do bycia wolontariuszami bądź brania zwierząt ze schroniska.

\- Mam jednak dziwne wrażenie, iż ten błysk w oku nie jest spowodowany tylko twoim wolontariatem – Jack wciąż się uśmiechał, lecz kiedy April mu się przyjrzała, odnotowała, że ten uśmiech nie był tak radosny jak zwykle. Uniosła brwi, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. – Tamten chłopak, z którym rozmawiałaś…

Zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok, nie mogąc powstrzymać jeszcze szerszego wyszczerzu.

\- Tak. No cóż, spodobał mi się, ale nie mówmy hop, jest starszy ode mnie o cztery lata, a ja obiecałam sobie, że nie będę sobie nikogo szukać.

\- A jakież to pomysły masz, by wspomóc schronisko? – Zapytał. Dziewczyna nabrała powietrza i zaczęła swój bardzo długi monolog.

* * *

 _Tak myślałam._

April opuściła gabinet dyrektora szkoły z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zeszłego wieczora po powrocie ze schroniska nie próżnowała. Po umyciu się i odrobieniu lekcji (cieszyła się, że miała tylko matematykę), zasiadła do komputera, wybierając ze strony internetowej schroniska kilka zdjęć. Nie miała problemów z wymyślaniem haseł i sloganów na plakaty dzięki Jackowi. Chłopak miał gadane i w drodze na poczekaniu rzucił kilkoma chwytliwymi i przykuwającymi uwagę tekstami. Koło dziesiątej zaczęła drukować plakaty, rozmyślając, gdzie mogłaby je rozwiesić. Rzecz jasna, szkoła, może jeszcze ugadałaby szefa strzelnicy i Rudy'ego, senseia z dojo? Z satysfakcją odhaczyła w myślach budynek szkoły. Do pierwszej lekcji zostało jeszcze ponad pół godziny, więc mogła wałęsać się po pustych korytarzach i rozwieszać plakaty bez zwracania czyjejś uwagi. Tablice ogłoszeń, przy sklepiku, korytarze, szatnie… Za piętnaście ósma całe dwadzieścia plakatów miało już swoje miejsce. Z uśmiechem ruszyła pod salę od angielskiego, usiadła pod drzwiami i zaczęła jeść śniadanie w postaci kanapki z kurczakiem.

\- April! – Na korytarzu zjawiła się Heather, machając rękami jak wariatka. – Niech zgadnę, że plakaty z psami to twoja sprawka!

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko dumnie.

\- Dobrze zgadłaś. A może chciałabyś wziąć psa?

Przyjaciółka roześmiała się i usiadła obok na zimnej podłodze.

\- Wiesz, że mam w domu trzy koty.

Nieustające źródła radości Heather, trzy dachowce, które znalazła przy śmietniku dwa lata temu. Rudowłosa bardzo jej wówczas zazdrościła i przychodziła codziennie, by choć trochę pomóc w opiece nad – jeszcze wtedy – kociętami.

\- Gdybyś wzięła jakieś wielkie psisko, nie zadrapałyby go na śmierć. Raczej.

Zachichotały.

\- Wiem, że próbujesz odwrócić uwagę od swojego błysku w oku. Poznałaś kogoś, prawda?

April westchnęła. Gdyby jej matka znała ją tak, jak Heather…

\- Tak, ale… To nic…

\- Jak wygląda?! Gadaliście?!

Obwieszczający początek lekcji dzwonek pozwolił April wymigać się chwilowo od odpowiedzi. Angielski był luźną lekcją, więc nie zdziwiła się, jak przyjaciółka podsunęła jej w pewnym momencie karteluszkę z wypisanymi na niej wielkimi znakami zapytania. Westchnęła i zaczęła pisać, jednocześnie chociaż raz ciesząc się z tego, że nauczycielka nie umiała całkowicie zaprowadzić w klasie porządku. Nie walczyła z tym w ogóle. Wychodziła z założenia, że kto notuje, ten notuje i z cierpliwością znosiła potem chodzące do niej pielgrzymki uczniów z prośbami o dodatkowe projekty czy poprawy sprawdzianów.

Zdumiała się, że napisanie pełnego opisu Logana i sytuacji, w jakiej go poznała, zajęło jej aż pół lekcji. Heather przeczytała całość w niespełna pięć minut, lecz nauczycielka zaczęła krążyć niebezpiecznie blisko ich ławki, więc ukryła liścik w piórniku. April zrozumiała przekaz. Pogadają na przerwie.

Niezbyt skupiała się na analizie wiersza. Mimo tego, że miała talent do pisania wypracowań i nie brakowało jej logiki, by wyłapywać ważne informacje z czytanego tekstu, nigdy nie przykładała się jakoś szczególnie do angielskiego. I tak miała z niego same piątki. Bardziej ceniła matematykę, która wydawała się pudełkiem z puzzlami, które trzeba było do siebie dopasowywać i co sprawiało wielką frajdę. Nic nie równało się temu uczuciu dobrze rozwiązanego, trudnego zadania.

Przeminął angielski, a następnie chemia, biologia i matematyka. Rudowłosa patrzyła na swój plan zajęć, marszcząc czoło i pogryzając kanapkę, siedząc samotnie na korytarzu. Kiedy dołożyła schronisko, wychodziło na to, że nie ma na nic czasu. Treningi strzelca przez cztery dni w tygodniu, w środę schronisko, w sobotę schronisko, być może i wpisze się na niedzielny wolontariat. Postanowiła się zmobilizować i ciągnąć to, jak najdłużej się da. Szkoła się jeszcze na dobre nie rozkręciła, więc mogła od czasu do czasu czegoś nie odrobić i nie stanie się tragedia, jak będzie zbyt zmęczona i nie nauczy się z lekcji na lekcję. No i zawsze były szczęśliwe numerki i nieprzygotowania. Da sobie radę. Nie miała chłopaka, a z Heather i tak spędzała dużo czasu w Strzelcu i szkole. Tak.

Uwielbiała planować i zapisywać, ale to spontaniczne akcje sprawiały zwykle najwięcej radości. Ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że nie będzie na nie czasu. Co najmniej do końca roku.

\- Trzymaj! – Heather wyciągnęła do niej dłoń z plastikowym kubkiem. Bez wahania przyjęła ciepły napój. Gorąca czekolada zawsze dodawała energii i poprawiała nastrój. – Co tam znów planujesz? – Bezceremonialne zerknęła w plany przyjaciółki.

\- Schronisko. Chciałabym się bardziej zaangażować.

\- Ze względu na Logana czy psiaki czy oba aspekty? – Puściła oczko. Ruda nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Chodzi mi o zwierzęta. Chcę, by jak najwięcej odnalazło dom i żeby niczego im nie brakowało. Chcę uczynić ich życie lepszym, skoro mam taką możliwość.

\- Od zawsze była z ciebie altruistka ponad miarę, którą mogę pojąć – pokręciła głową. April nie wiedziała, czy był to komplement czy przygana, jednak nie przejęła się tym. Tak, to była jedna z jej słabości, które tak rzadko okazywała światu. Coś, co dzisiaj było wstydem i obiektem kpin. Tak jak ona sama, te parę lat temu w szkole podstawowej, wyzywana i dręczona bez żadnego powodu. Mogła uciec w nienawiść lecz tak długo, jak miała kontrolę nad swoim sercem, nie chciała być jak jej oprawcy. Była ich przeciwnością.

\- Dzięki – odparła w końcu i wstała w momencie, gdy rozległ się dzwonek wzywający je na fizykę.


	6. Zawody

**A/N:** No i kolejny rozdział gigant - 7k słów. Wybaczcie mi tę grafomanię.

Pierwszy raz w życiu mam po prostu dość tego, co robię. Zakochanego Karatekę piszę obecnie w Wordzie - póki co jest 170 stron i 70k słów, a jeszcze nie zamknęłam kilku wątków, zaczęłam - totalnie z dupy - kolejny i tak to się dzieje. Nie chcę jednak na odwal przyśpieszać akcji. Pocieszam się, że i tak już bliżej niż dalej. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że to będzie najdłuższy twór, jaki w życiu naskrobałam i który doczeka się zakończenia, bo nie chcę porzucać ZK dla kaprysu.  
Ubolewam, jak zawsze, że nie umiem tworzyć nic innego niż romanse, slashe, okruchy życia albo obyczajówki. No cóż. Widać, cytuję, "Bóg dał mi mój talent, żeby móc się moim kosztem bawić". Wnioskuję, że Bóg jest albo kobietą albo yaoistą, albo oba na raz [patrząc przez spektrum moich zacnych dzieU]. XD

Zapraszam na ciąg dalszy perypetii April.  
Dodam jeszcze, że główna bohaterka nie ma ze mną zbyt wiele wspólnego, poza strzelecką pasją i - kiedyś, bo obecnie mam fiolet - rudymi włosami. Mimo to, polubiłam ją i naprawdę fajnie się wczuwać w tę postać.

* * *

Miała wrażenie, że ktoś bezwstydnie kradnie jej cały wolny czas, a doba kurczy się niebezpiecznie i tak naprawdę nie ma tych przepisowych dwudziestu czterech godzin. April żałowała, że musi w ogóle spać i jeść. Kiedy wpisała się na niedzielną listę wolontariuszy, nie przewidziała, że spędzi tam cały dzień. I że tak zostanie przez najbliższe tygodnie. David na każdym treningu przypominał im o zawodach i dziewczyna z przerażeniem odkryła pewnego poniedziałku, iż są one już w ten piątek. Och, jak dobrze, chociaż będzie miała dłuższy weekend i czas na jakiś wypadzik z ludźmi ze Strzelca.

Nie miała czasu myśleć ani o Loganie ani o Jacku, a wstrętny głosik w głowie podszeptywał, że po części przez tych dwóch chłopaków rzuciła się w wir pracy, nawet nie oglądając za siebie. W sumie dobrze. Całe życie przed nią, po co ma sobie zawracać głowę takimi bzdurami? Mając chłopaka, całkowicie straciłaby wolny czas dla siebie.

Wolontariat w środę upłynął pod znakiem tragedii. Logan spóźnił się, a kiedy już się zjawił, całkowicie zignorował gromy rzucane przez panią Manson. April od razu zauważyła jego zakrwawione ręce i wybrzuszenie pod kurtką.

\- Logan… - Zaczęła przerażona. Chłopak popędził do gabinetu zabiegowego dla zwierząt, rozpiął sweter i na stole operacyjnym wylądował czarny kot bez łapy i ogona. Rudowłosej łzy napłynęły do oczu. Chłopak nie musiał jej prosić – April od razu pobiegła i załomotała do drzwi weterynarza, bardzo przystojnego, choć podstarzałego pana Chrisa. Kiedy zaczął badać zwierzę, poczuła lekkie pociągnięcie za kaptur swetra. Poddała się temu, wiedząc, kto ją wyciąga. Na korytarzu panował półmrok. W ogóle nie myśląc, wtuliła się w ten codzienny, czarny sweter Logana i zacisnęła mocno powieki, starając się pohamować łzy.

\- Znalazłem go… Po drodze… W rowie… - Logan również mówił cichym i urywanym głosem, a następnie pociągnął nosem i mocno objął dziewczynę. – To musiał zrobić człowiek…

\- Nienawidzę ludzi – mruknęła w miękką tkaninę. Oboje westchnęli, walcząc z nasilającym się płaczem. – Nie rozumiem takiego zachowania. Chciałabym, żeby sprawcę spotkało to, co tego kota.

\- Ja też.

To była ta chwila, kiedy April pękła. Stali tam, dzieląc się dotykiem i rozpaczą, próbując zrozumieć okrucieństwo tego świata i wiedząc, że nie mogą już nic poradzić. To tak bolało, a jednocześnie uczucie, że ktoś dzieli z tobą te same przeżycia, w dodatku jest to mężczyzna, dawało dziwnie kojące poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Odskoczyli od siebie, kiedy usłyszeli kroki pana Chrisa. Żołądek April zacisnął się w supeł. Dlaczego on wychodzi…? Czy…?

\- Nie żyje. Nie udało mi się go ocalić.

Nie poczuła napływu świeżych łez. Skinęła głową i poszła zawiadomić panią Manson. Logan wrócił do psich boksów.

Pani Manson nigdy nie okazywała załamania w takich sytuacjach. Od razu zabierała się zwykle za papiery i załatwianie pochówku dla zwierzaka. Kiedy jednak April poznała ją trochę bliżej, zauważyła ciągle drżącą dolną wargę, mówienie z zaciśniętym gardłem… Podziwiała tę kobietę za siłę, którą musiała wkładać w rozwój i utrzymanie tego schroniska. Byle kto by nie podołał temu zadaniu.

Punkt dwudziesta wróciła ze spaceru z Onyksem. Logan miał rację – pies pozwalał się wyprowadzać tylko April. Od czasu do czasu zdobył się nawet na przyjazne szczeknięcie albo podstawiał łeb do głaskania, ale wciąż był dość zdystansowany. Nie była tym zaskoczona. Pozwalała przyzwyczajać się do siebie zwierzęciu małymi kroczkami, nie wykonując gwałtownych ruchów ani nie krzycząc. Onyks nigdy nie ciągnął jej na spacerze, szli obok siebie, jakby zwierzę traktowało ją jak równego sobie.

Zdążyła już się ubrać, kiedy usłyszała znajome kroki w korytarzu. Nie musiała się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto to.

\- Hej… - Zagadnął łagodnie Logan. – W piątek mamy spotkanie wolontariuszy z całego miasta. Wiem, że masz treningi, ale nie mogłabyś przyjść chociaż na godzinę?

\- Akurat w ten piątek mam zawody i chciałam spędzić choć trochę czasu z moją drużyną i przyjaciółmi – wyjaśniła, przerzucając warkocz przez ramię. – Już dawno nie rozmawiałam z kilkoma osobami…

\- Rozumiem – zamyślił się. –Odprowadzić cię kawałek?

\- Jasne – wyszli w noc. April postanowiła podzielić się z Loganem pewnym pomysłem, który mógłby wspomóc schronisko.

\- Wiesz – zaczęła, poprawiając plecak – wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Gdybym pogadała z dyrektorem, jestem pewna, że moglibyśmy zorganizować bal zimowy w szkole. Pieniądze za bilety przeznaczone by były oczywiście dla zwierząt. Co sądzisz?

\- Świetny pomysł. – Ożywił się. – Ile osób masz w szkole?

\- Kilkaset. Jeśli dodalibyśmy do tego osoby towarzyszące i nawet wycenili wejście za dolara za osobę…

\- Hm, a jedzenie, muzyka, ozdoby? Część kwoty pewno będziesz musiała zwrócić szkole albo coś.

\- Racja. No to dwa dolary od osoby, za towarzyszącą spoza szkoły dajmy na to… Cztery. Mamy ogromną salę gimnastyczną, a muzyka to najmniejszy problem. Ja się nią zajmę – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Zawsze dbam o play listę na imprezach, na których jestem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że oszczędzisz ludziom tego dennego techno czy dubstepu – zaśmiał się.

\- Do tego nie da się tańczyć przecież. Zrobi się play listę i postawi jakiegoś nauczyciela na straży, żeby ludzie nie przełączali ciągle na swoje ulubione piosenki. Nienawidzę dezorganizacji.

\- A w sumie, co takiego trenujesz? W sensie, zawody w jakiej dziedzinie?

\- Strzelectwo sportowe. Karabin pneumatyczny, choć zdarza się i broń palna.

\- Wow – autentycznie był pod wrażeniem, co przyprawiło ją o rumieniec. Cieszyła się, że jest ciemno. – Czyli na tych treningach głównie strzelasz?

\- Głównie – zaśmiała się. – Czasami wychodzimy w plener albo gdzieś wyjeżdżamy. Na poligon, na paintball, a jak kogoś najdzie w któryś ciepły piątek, jedziemy autobusem za miasto i po prostu się ganiamy, pływamy w jeziorze, robimy zdjęcia… Jak rodzina.

\- Spędzając cztery dni w tygodniu z grupą ludzi można się przywiązać.

\- Prawda? Każdy z nas jest tak różny, słucha innej muzyki, ma różne pasje… A mogę porozmawiać o wszystkim z dowolną osobą. Czy jest artystką, czy tancerzem.

\- Fajnie by było ich poznać – wypalił. Zamrugała nieco speszona.

\- Być może będziesz miał okazję… - Zawahała się.

\- Tak?

\- Na balu w szkole.

Przystanął i poprawił okulary. April coś zakotłowało się w żołądku na ten widok. Te włosy, wzrost, błysk inteligencji zza szkieł…

\- Zapraszasz mnie?

\- I Samanthę, oczywiście, na pewno postaram się o zaproszenia dla was – wyrzuciła, unikając jego spojrzenia. Zlamiła. Na całej linii, jak ostatni tchórz. Szansa przepadła.

\- Och, Samantha przyjdzie na pewno, a jak będzie ona, to i ja. – Uśmiechnął się. – Dobrze, ja wracam, nie uprzedziłem pani Manson, że na moment się urwę. Do zobaczenia. I powodzenia w piątek, będę trzymał kciuki.

\- Dzięki i na razie – pomachała mu i ruszyła do domu. Zajęło jej chwilę, by opanować drżące serce i doprowadzić palące policzki do porządku. _Pohamuj te hormony, April! Głupiejesz przy każdym przystojniejszym facecie na swojej drodze. Nie tak jak Heather, ale z jakim przystajesz, takim się stajesz._

W domu natychmiast się umyła i siadła do książek, przy okazji puszczając parę smsów do Heather. Po skończeniu wszystkich zadań z westchnieniem spojrzała na zegar. Była dwudziesta druga trzydzieści. Nie odpuszczała sobie nigdy snu, co najmniej siedmiogodzinnego… Musi więc odłożyć wszelkie szkice odnośnie balu na potem. Może i lepiej, bo i tak nie wiadomo, czy dyrektor szkoły się zgodzi.

Przed snem myślała o Loganie. Może tylko jej się zdawało, ale… Czy on naprawdę miał nadzieję na coś więcej, niż relacja dwóch znajomych ze schroniska? _Och, obudź się, April, to chyba jasne…_ Żaden znajomy jej nie przytulał w ten sposób. Ogarnęło ją dziwne podekscytowanie. Interesował się nią starszy chłopak, i to naprawdę sensowny. Patrząc pryzmatem jej upodobań – idealny. Co więc, lub kto stoi na przeszkodzie…

 _SPAĆ_ , warknęła dziewczyna do swoich myśli, nie pozwalając, by pewne męskie imię wypłynęło na ich powierzchnię.

* * *

Była lekko zdenerwowana przed rozmową z dyrektorem, chociaż nie wiedziała, czemu. W sumie pozycja dyrektora była w jego przypadku czysto reprezentacyjna, bo większość decyzji podejmowali wicedyrektorzy, którymi byli – dziwnym trafem – najmniej lubiani nauczyciele od matematyki i informatyki. Zdarzało się, że kiedy dyrektor puścił jakąś klasę do domu, bo urwała im się lekcja, wicedyrektorzy robili o to raban. A rozwieszenie plakatów to trochę inna sprawa niż impreza…

Zapukała, wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do środka, witając się ze starszym mężczyzną. Lekko się ożywił na jej widok, najwyraźniej pamiętał, po co była tutaj ostatnim razem.

\- Zgaduję, że znów ma to związek ze schroniskiem? – Zapytał z uśmiechem. Skinęła głową.

\- Tak, ale tym razem chodzi o coś większego – usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw biurka. – I na początku chciałabym zapytać, czy istniałaby możliwość zorganizowania w szkole balu okazyjnego. Na Boże Narodzenie na przykład.

Dyrektor uniósł brew. Raczej nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Niestety, na Boże Narodzenie nie byłoby takiej możliwości.

April lekko oklapła w fotelu.

-Och… - Zaczęła.

\- … Ale na przykład na Walentynki, jak najbardziej – orzekł dyrektor. – Tylko powiedz, jak wyglądałaby organizacja i jaki ma to związek ze schroniskiem.

\- Uznałam, że powinien to być bal, gdyż wtedy można podnieść cenę za bilety wstępu i zarobić więcej pieniędzy. Pieniądze ze sprzedaży biletów i zaproszeń byłyby oczywiście przeznaczone na schronisko. Mam kilku znajomych, którzy mogliby tę imprezę rozreklamować, a tata mojego kolegi pracuje w poligrafii i zrobiłby nam masę zaproszeń za pół ceny. Możemy też zrezygnować z biletów i po prostu ustawić kogoś na bramce, bo spodziewam się, iż najpierw musielibyśmy znaleźć inwestora, który zapłaciłby za jedzenie, muzykę, dekoracje…

Pokazała mu przybliżone koszty i dość chaotyczne notatki. Dyrektor splótł ręce na blacie.

\- Dwa dolary i cztery to nie jest aż tak dużo, by wymagało to balu – uśmiechnął się. – Choć spodziewam się, że przyniosłoby to pewno więcej chętnych. A co powiesz na Walentynkową imprezę charytatywną w szkole zamiast tego? Ceny wstępu byłyby te same, salę dostałabyś za darmo…

\- Hmm… A co z jedzeniem… Wiem! – Ożywiła się. – Moglibyśmy zrobić jakąś kawiarenkę Walentynkową wewnątrz. Koło sali jest pusta sala baletowa. Ustawilibyśmy ladę, stoliczki, przykryli czerwonymi obrusami. A wypiekami i napojami zajęłyby się poszczególne klasy. Od każdej klasy po dwie blachy ciasta. To też byłby pieniężny bonus.

\- Świetny pomysł. A co do dekoracji, to Samorząd pewnie chętnie by się tym zajął, no i mamy mnóstwo starych ozdób, jakieś kolorowe płótna i serpentyny. Kwestia muzyka…

\- W sumie mam kolegę, który mógłby się zająć prawie za darmo czymś takim.

\- „Prawie"?

\- No cóż, pewno chciałby trochę potańczyć i zjeść darmowego ciasta…

Dyrektor parsknął cichym śmiechem.

\- Masz moją zgodę. Zgłoś się jeszcze do Samorządu Szkolnego, oczywiście, by ci pomogli ze zbiórką ciast. A teraz zmykaj, bo zaraz dzwonek na lekcje.

\- Oczywiście! Bardzo dziękuję! – Wypadła z gabinetu z tak szerokim uśmiechem, że niemal bolała ją twarz. Popędziła pod salę od matematyki, potrącając niechcący ludzi i rzucając do każdego krótkie przeprosiny. Wtem wpadła na kogoś z takim impetem, że aż zatrzymali się dopiero na zimnej, żółtej, szkolnej ścianie.

\- Przepraszam! – Zawołała w panice. Zaciągnęła się lekko. Dobrze znała ten zapach i twarde ramiona…

\- Nie ma sprawy – Jack był wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Jeszcze nie widziałem ucznia, który wybiegałby tak ucieszony z gabinetu dyrektora.

Uśmiechnęła się i odsunęła, zapominając, że dzwonek na lekcję już zadzwonił parę minut temu. Na korytarzu jednak wciąż tłoczyli się uczniowie i nie było szans, by przepchała się do sali od matematyki.

\- Jack – zaczęła. Drgnął, gdy wymówiła jego imię. – Ty jesteś w samorządzie.

\- Ano, jestem. A co? – Uniósł brew do góry.

Zauważyła lukę wśród uczniów i rzuciła się w tamtym kierunku.

\- Spotkajmy się w tym miejscu na przerwie, dobra?!

Skinął głową. Całe szczęście, gdy znalazła się pod drzwiami od klasy, ostatnia osoba niemal zamykała już drzwi. Zdążyła. Heather oczywiście nie umknął fakt, że jej przyjaciółka była bardzo blisko spóźnienia się na ulubiony przedmiot.

\- Później – April ucięła wszystkie pytania i wyciągnęła notatki dotyczące imprezy charytatywnej. Miała sporo do przemiany. Dziękowała upodobaniom Heather, że wybrała przedostatnią ławkę w rzędzie naprzeciw biurka nauczycielki – nie było w ogóle widać, co robi. Wielomiany wyjątkowo musiały zaczekać. Heather nie miała jak zglądać w notatki przyjaciółki, gdyż nie za bardzo rozumiała matematykę i chcąc, nie chcąc, musiała skupić się na tablicy.

Uporządkowała wszystkie pomysły i kwestie organizacji. Poszło szybciej niż w ogóle sądziła, ale na drodze stanął jej kolejny problem. Nie tylko Jack był w samorządzie… Przewodniczącą była przecież Kim. Może to do niej powinna iść w pierwszej kolejności? Zapyta o to chłopaka na przerwie.

Została wyrwana z rozmyślań w celu pójścia do tablicy i rozwiązania trudniejszego przykładu. Nie musiała być obecna duchowo w stu procentach w klasie, by zrobić to bezbłędnie. Nauczycielka pochwaliła ją skinięciem głowy i odesłała na swoje miejsce. April westchnęła. Żeby wszystko było w życiu tak proste jak matematyka…

Przerwa nadeszła nader szybko, ale rudowłosa już sekundę przed dzwonkiem miała spakowaną kostkę, zadania domowe zapisane, a notatki imprezowe w teczce. Wypadła z klasy przed wszystkimi, choć zwykle patrzyła z pogardą na rzucających się do drzwi chłopaków. Jacka jeszcze nie było. Przystanęła pod ścianą i zaczęła się rozglądać za znajomą czupryną. Wtem poczuła klepnięcie w ramię. Przeszedł ją dreszcz. Kontrolnie zerknęła na swój ubiór, ale pod czarną koszulą z długim rękawem nie mogła dojrzeć gęsiej skórki.

\- Eee… Tak myślę, że Kim też powinna tutaj być – zaczęła, kiedy przepchali się wreszcie do ławeczki za automatem ze słodyczami i napojami. Korytarzyk tutaj zawsze był pustawy i ciemny.

\- Nie ma jej dzisiaj w szkole, ale wierz mi, że o wszystkim się dowie – powiedział, poprawiając włosy. April otworzyła teczkę i wręczyła chłopakowi swoje notatki, opowiadając o pomyśle, wizycie u dyrektora i jego warunkach. Jack milczał, dopóki nie wyrzuciła z siebie wszystkiego.

\- Wow – przyznał, patrząc na chaotycznie zapisane kartki. – To naprawdę dobry pomysł. Jasne, że ci pomożemy, zaangażuję w to cały samorząd. Powiedz tylko, czego będziesz potrzebowała.

\- W sumie niewiele… Tylko ogłoszeń w radio węzeł, na stronie szkoły… - Zamyśliła się. – Zrobienia list z poszczególnych klas, kto przyjdzie. Tradycyjnie każdy będzie mógł wprowadzić dwie osoby towarzyszące. Zorganizowanie zbiórki ciast i słodkości na kawiarenkę. DJem zostanie Carlos z mojej drużyny za darmowe wejście i ciastka z kawiarenki. No i kogoś do prowadzenia kawiarenki. Może waszą skarbniczkę? Będzie mogła mieć pieczę nad dochodami. A ozdobienie sali… - Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że będzie przy tym aż tyle pracy. Ścisnęło ją w żołądku. Już teraz ledwo miała czas dla siebie, a co dopiero przed tym balem… - Czyli jednak wiele.

\- Hej, nie martw się, nie wykracza to poza zwyczajny wkład w organizowanie jakiejkolwiek szkolnej dyskoteki – uśmiechnął się, widząc jej zmartwioną minę. Opadła na chłodną ścianę.

\- Nie wytrzymam do lutego na takich obrotach – wymamrotała. – Za dużo na siebie wzięłam. Całe weekendy spędzam w schronisku. Wieczorami się uczę i odrabiam lekcje. Nawet Roba z dojo już nie odbieram…

\- Zauważyłem. A czy stałoby się coś, gdybyś odpuściła chociaż część zajęć? Sama dobrze wiesz, że nie pociągniesz długo, nie ma co się męczyć do kompletnego wypalenia.

\- Chyba bym nie umiała nic odpuścić. Mam zbyt duże poczucie obowiązku.

\- Obowiązkiem wobec siebie jest też odpoczywać.

\- Widać stawiam innych ponad siebie.

\- Błąd. Trzeba korzystać z młodości póki można.

\- Och, Jack – westchnęła i po chwili się wyprostowała. – Dobra, dzięki za… Wszystko.

\- To mój obowiązek. Hej, czy nie masz jutro zawodów?

\- Ano, mam.

\- I co, macie trening dzień przed?

\- Co? Och, nie – poprawiła rozpięty guzik koszuli, lekko się czerwieniąc. – Ten trening będzie wyglądał tak, że pójdziemy całą drużyną na pizzę albo coś w tym stylu.

\- Cieszy mnie to. A swoją drogą, chciałbym coś ci powiedzieć o Robie…

Zaskoczyła ją ta zmiana tematu, ale wyprostowała się natychmiast.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Porozmawiaj z nim, bo mam wrażenie, że coś się dzieje bądź stało. Jest… Jakiś inny. I kiedy ćwiczyliśmy ciosy, zdarzały się chwile, że on się kulił przede mną jak przed oprawcą.

April przeszły dreszcze. Spojrzała osłupiała na Jacka. _Błagam, tylko nie Rob…_ Podskoczyła, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i przełknęła ślinę.

\- Dzięki. A na Roba… Nie wiem, czy dam radę mieć jeszcze na niego oko…

\- Nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Osobiście nie widziałem, by go ktoś zaczepiał pod dojo. – Wstał i poprawił plecak. Serce rudowłosej łomotało jak oszalałe. Chyba będzie miała dzisiaj inne sprawy na głowie niż wypad z przyjaciółmi.

Na pozostałych lekcjach nie mogła się skupić, podobnie spotkanie z całą Drużyną Siódmą i dowódcą wcale jej nie ucieszyło. Uzgodnili, że skoro ostatnio była pizza, tym razem pójdą do cukierni. April odetchnęła lekko z ulgą, widząc, iż nie bardzo zwracają na nią uwagę, paplając z podekscytowaniem o jutrzejszych zawodach. Z jednej strony, może niepotrzebnie się przejmowała, w końcu Rob był jeszcze dzieciakiem i może po prostu nie stało się nic ważnego, ale z drugiej… Jack spędził z nim już trochę czasu i nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, gdyby nie było to nienaturalne. W głowie miała mętlik i dopiero kiedy usiedli w kawiarni, zajmując dwa stoliki, ocknęła się na widok karty z cennikiem.

\- Ziemia do April – zawołała Piper, poklepując rudowłosą po ramieniu. – Zawodami się tak przejmujesz czy jak?

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła szybko i zakryła twarz ulotką cukierni, aby zakryć rumieniec. – Nie, to…

\- Wiecie, że ona ma jakieś _sprawy z Jackiem Brewerem_? – powiedziała z wyrzutem Heather. – Tak jakby cały ten Logan ze schroniska ci nie wystarczał!

\- Jaki Logan? – Zainteresowała się Leah. April zdawało się, że nawet David przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie.

\- Nie, nie, to nie jest ważne w tej chwili! Z Jackiem, a właściwie z całym samorządem porozumiałam się po to, by urządzić imprezę charytatywną w szkole, na walentynki. Oczywiście, wszyscy są zaproszeni, a do Carlosa nawet mam specjalną prośbę z tym związaną – wyjaśniła naprędce.

\- Dyskoteka? Fajowo! Macie wielką salę w szkole, aż grzech ją marnować w taką okazję – zawołał Carlos. April odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- A walentynki są w piątek, więc się dobrze składa – odparł rzeczowo Aaron. Wszyscy się na niego obejrzeli.

\- Są prawie za trzy miesiące, a ty już wiesz, jaki to dzień? – Zawołała Leah. – Czyżbyś coś planował?

Aaron strasznie się zaczerwienił, co dało niezły kontrast przy jego blond czuprynie. Dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać, a męska część drużyny pozwoliła sobie na parę gwizdów.

\- Wiedziałem, że na was można zawsze liczyć – wymamrotał wciąż zawstydzony chłopak. April, gdy już się opanowała, zerknęła na cennik i wybrała puchar lodów waniliowych z czekoladowymi serduszkami oraz kawę latte z syropem miętowym i bitą śmietaną. Zapowiadało się pysznie. Rozmowa wciąż kręciła się wokół jutrzejszych zawodów – najwięcej do powiedzenia w tym temacie miał David, jako opiekun grupy, i Luke, który już w takich zawodach startował. April chłonęła każdą informację jak gąbka.

\- A wiecie, że możemy zgarnąć aż kilka nagród? Bo jest sporo kategorii. Drużyna dziewcząt, drużyna chłopców, ogólnie drużyna, indywidualnie na tle wszystkich, indywidualnie chłopaki i dziewczyny – oznajmił Tony, machając widelczykiem, na który nadziany miał kawałek ciasta czekoladowego.

\- O cholera, faktycznie – zdumiała się Piper. – Myślę, że mamy szansę chociaż na jedną.

\- Och, przestańcie, co będzie, to będzie – jęknęła Lily. – Nienawidzę snuć i obstawiać przed faktem.

\- Ja też – przyznała April. – Jedyne, co dziś możemy zrobić, to się zrelaksować.

I tak zrobili. Paplali, jedli, zamawiali kolejne słodycze. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zleciało te parę godzin.

Do domu szła z Heather, Michaelem i Piper. Starała się wciąż uczestniczyć w rozmowach, ale im bliżej domu była, tym bardziej niepokoiła się Robem. Wyciągnie z niego prawdę, za wszelką cenę. O ile będzie o tej porze w domu. Szlag.

\- No dobra – stanęli przed blokiem Michaela. – Zostawiam was same, dziewczyny. Trzymajcie się.

\- Na razie! – Odkrzyknęły chórkiem.

\- No, to teraz April opowiada mi ze szczegółami, kto to ten cały Logan! Ostatnio w ogóle nie masz czasu żeby nawet się spotkać z nami i poplotkować – Piper zagrodziła dalszą drogę April. Rudowłosa spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Ja… - Zająknęła się. Dlaczego, och, dlaczego mieszkała najbliżej ze wszystkich dziewczyn tutaj i musiały towarzyszyć jej do końca drogi w komplecie? – Po prostu trochę dużo na siebie wzięłam, sorki, dziewczyny. A Logan to tylko kolega ze schroniska.

\- Student! Zajebiście mądry! Wysoki, w okularach i ma dłuższe włosy – powiedziała Heather, machając w kierunku April, by ją uciszyć.

\- Student? – Piper uniosła brwi. – O ja cię, nieźle mierzysz. No i oczywiście te długie włosy, nigdy nie spojrzysz na nikogo obciętego na jeżyka, co?

\- A co w tym złego? Mam taki odruch, że jak widzę bardziej zarośniętego kolesia, to się obejrzę zawsze – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Masz wiele odruchów – Piper dźgnęła ją palcem i wybuchnęły śmiechem. W końcu opowiedziała dziewczynom co nieco o Loganie, jednak nie zdradzając nic z ostatniego spotkania w schronisku. To było tylko ich i nie miała ochoty się tym z nikim dzielić. Krótki opis jednak był wystarczający, by Piper zaczęła piać. – I będzie na dyskotece, prawda?

\- Mam nadzieję – powiedziała szczerze April, kiedy zatrzymały się pod jej domem. – Dobra, dziewczyny. Grunt, żebyśmy się wyspały i najadły rano, a zawody… Jak będzie, to będzie.

\- Każda musi dzisiaj zrobić coś tylko dla siebie, chociaż godzinę – oświadczyła stanowczo Heather. – Skontroluję to!

Roześmiały się i April pożegnała przyjaciółki, lecz kiedy przeszła przez próg domu, znów naszły ją złe przeczucia. Roba nie było, telewizor był wyłączony, podobnie jak wszystkie światła w budynku. W sumie, skoro jest sama, może powinna posłuchać rady Heather… Nie musiała odrabiać na jutro lekcji ani nic przygotowywać. W kuchni zrobiła sobie stertę kanapek i wzięła butelkę soku pomarańczowego, a następnie ruszyła z tacą na górę do łazienki, napuszczając do wanny gorącej wody i wlewając tam aromatyczne olejki. Rozebrała się, nałożyła maseczki na twarz i włosy i zanurzyła się w wodzie po samą szyję, pamiętając, by nie zmoczyć rąk. Przez parę minut rozkoszowała się ciepłem, by w końcu złapać się za kanapkę. Poczucie, że nigdzie nie musi dziś już gonić było świetne. Rozkoszowała się każdym kęsem spożytym w świętym spokoju. Kiedy kanapki i sok się skończyły, tym razem rozłożyła się wygodnie w wannie, wdychając zapachy olejków. Uznała, iż wanny to fantastyczny wynalazek. Kąpiele tak samo.

Brak konkretnego zajęcia sprawił, że w jej myślach zaczęły pojawiać się imiona, daty, ostatnie zdarzenia… Westchnęła, zaciskając powieki. Lubiła Jacka, ale on miał dziewczynę. Lubiła Logana, lecz sama nie wiedziała, czy chciałaby coś z nim zakręcić. A gdyby im nie wyszło, to jak po tym pokazywałaby się w schronisku? Co prawda, praca ze zwierzętami była dla niej ważniejsza od dobrego kontaktu z innymi wolontariuszami i nie zawsze miała czas, by zamienić z Loganem choćby słowo. Zdarzało się, że zdążyli się tylko przywitać i na tym się kończyło.

A Jack miał dziewczynę, więc żadne kręcenie i odbijanie nie wchodziło w grę. Co to, to nie. April miała swoje zasady, nie chciała też robić sobie wrogów. Po co zresztą rozwalać udany związek, skoro aż tak dobrze Brewera nie znała? To, o czym zawsze mówiła Heather, czyli serduszka, motylki w brzuchu, hormony… Tak, miało to swój urok. Ale rozwalanie czyjegoś związku tylko po to, żeby tak naprawdę przekonać się, czy w ogóle bycie z kimś takim jak Brewer miałoby sens.

April często nim zawarła jakąś znajomość albo ją pogłębiła, kalkulowała w myślach, czy to w ogóle ma jakąś przyszłość. Nikomu się jeszcze do tego nie przyznała, co prawda. Nie otwierała się przy ludziach, których znała mało, podobnie nie zwierzała byle komu. Chyba jak dotąd jedynym wyjątkiem był… No cóż, Jack. Lecz on miał coś w sobie takiego, iż wiedziała, że nie zrobi jej krzywdy ani nie wykorzysta jej słabości.

Wkrótce woda zaczęła robić się chłodna, więc dziewczyna spłukała z siebie wszystkie specyfiki i opuściła łazienkę, opatulona grubym ręcznikiem. W domu wciąż panowała cisza. Ubrała piżamę, włosom pozwoliła schnąć naturalnie i zakopała się pod kocem z książką. Nie zdążyła przeczytać ani jednego rozdziału, gdy na dole rozległy się trzaski i tupanie. April nadstawiła uszu i rozpoznała podekscytowany głosik Roba. Był z nim jednak jakiś mężczyzna. Serce jej zabiło. Mamy nie było w domu, więc teoretycznie powinna zejść na dół, ale była już w piżamie… _Pal sześć_ , uznała, patrząc przelotnie w lustro na szare szorty w czarne kropki i podkoszulek z kotem. Zbiegła po schodach, przeczesując palcami wilgotne włosy. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy jej oczom ukazali się Robert i Jack. Młody paplał coś nieustannie, lecz Brewer zauważył przybycie dziewczyny i zrobił dziwną minę. Był spocony, włosy miał w nieładzie, a w jego oczach błyszczała wręcz swego rodzaju dzikość.

\- Co jest? – Zapytała i odciągnęła Roberta od Jacka. Chłopiec wyglądał normalnie, choć zrobił wkurzoną minę, gdy przerwała mu paplaninę.

\- Jestem głodny! – Zawołał za to. April westchnęła i zaprowadziła brata do kuchni, wciskając mu miskę płatków czekoladowych. Zaczęła robić herbatę, kiedy Rob wyszedł z jedzeniem do salonu przed telewizor.

\- Dobra, może ty więc mi to wyjaśnisz? – Zwróciła się do bruneta, stawiając przed nim kubek z hukiem.

\- W sumie czekałem, aż Robert wyjdzie – zaczął, poprawiając włosy. – Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem o jego dziwnym zachowaniu, prawda?

\- Tak – przełknęła ślinę i ścisnęła mocniej kubek.

\- Przez przypadek spotkałem Roba i jego _przyjaciół_. Chcieli wyłudzić od niego pieniądze. Było ich trzech i byli starsi nawet od nas – powiedział z pogardą. April zamarła.

\- Co… - Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że z Robem coś się dzieje? Doskonale wiedziała, jak zachowuje się ofiara. Sama nią była. Gdyby tylko znalazła dla niego chociaż chwilę w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni…

\- Kazałem im spadać i poszukać sobie kogoś w swoim wieku i wtedy jeden rzucił się na mnie z łapami, pozostali również chcieli dołączyć. Rob się schował. Koniec końców, pokonałem ich.

\- Nie masz ani jednego zadrapania… - Zdziwiła się, lekko odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy. Zaraz spłonęła rumieńcem i wbiła wzrok w swój kubek. – Przepraszam – rzuciła przerażona, odsuwając się od chłopaka. Jack zamarł, gdy dotknęła jego twarzy i wciąż miał rozchylone lekko usta. Spuściła głowę, chowając profil za zasłoną mokrych włosów.

\- Ja… - Zająknął się wreszcie po chwili milczenia. – Wypytałem potem Roba o wszystko. Nie trwa to długo, w zasadzie był to drugi raz, gdy próbowali coś od niego wziąć. Nie uderzyli go ani nie zranili.

\- Jack był świetny! – Rozradowany Rob wrócił z pustą miseczką. April wywróciła oczami. – Z łatwością dał sobie radę z nimi trzema! Musisz kiedyś zobaczyć, jak walczy!

\- Ty, młody, nie mydlij mi tu oczu. Kazałam ci mówić mi albo mamie o wszystkich kłopotach, jakie masz. Powtarzałam ci to tyle razy. Dużo ci zabrali? – Spytała.

\- Tylko dziesięć dolarów. Dzisiaj chcieli telefon – odpowiedział zgaszony Robert. – To się nie powtórzy więcej, ale ja się bałem…

Zamknęła oczy i przełknęła ślinę, starając się odepchnąć wszystkie wspomnienia z tamtego okresu, kiedy się nad nią znęcano. Ona sama nic nikomu nie zgłosiła, a jej rzekoma ówczesna przyjaciółka doskonale o tym wiedziała i nic nie robiła. April przyrzekła sobie, że będzie chroniła Roba za wszelką cenę, by nigdy nie doznał czegoś takiego… Nawaliła.

\- Dzięki, Jack – powiedziała do bruneta. Skinął głową.

\- Nie lubię… Zła. Po prostu – wyznał i wzruszył ramionami. Zerknął na zegar kuchenny. – No, ale będę leciał, trochę późno już.

Wstali od stołu. Robert poszedł do siebie na górę, a gdy Jack wkładał buty, April oparła się o futrynę drzwi, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Naprawdę ci dziękuję – powiedziała. Nie miała zbyt wesołej miny. – Gdybym tylko znalazła chwilę dla Roba, może do tego by nie doszło…

\- Nie obwiniaj się. Nie możesz mieć ciągłej kontroli nad jego życiem – odparł łagodnie. Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie chcę, by spotkało go to, co mnie.

\- I nie spotka. Ma super siostrę, która zawsze mu pomoże – posłał jej ciepły i szeroki uśmiech. Również uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Powodzenia na zawodach.

\- Przyjdę po Roba jutro.

\- Wątpię, by tamci się jeszcze mu naprzykrzali, ale proszę bardzo.

\- Spuściłeś im aż taki łomot? – Uniosła zaczepnie jedną brew.

\- Zapytaj Roba, chętnie ci opowie – wyszczerzył się łobuzersko. – Zawsze możesz przyjść na któryś ze sparingów i zobaczyć.

\- Może kiedyś przyjdę.

\- Super. No to dobranoc.

\- Cześć.

Po chwili zawahania objęła go bardzo mocno, zapominając, że jest w piżamie. Jack odwzajemnił uścisk. April starała się, by nie trwał on za długo i nie był zbyt czuły. Pomachała chłopakowi i zamknęła za nim drzwi.

Dlaczego on nawet po walce pachniał tak obłędnie…?

Ruszyła schodami na górę, starając się otrząsnąć z tych dzisiejszych rewelacji. Wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć, jak Jack zareagował, gdy dotknęła jego twarzy.

* * *

\- O ja cię, o ja cię, o ja cię! – Wariowała Heather, nie mogąc usiedzieć na drewnianej ławeczce. April i Leah, siedzące obok niej, ciągle powstrzymywały śmiech. – Zaraz my!

\- Jasna cholera, byłam opanowana jak buddyjski mnich jak tutaj szłam, a od twojego gadania dostałam nerwa! – Zawołała Piper, waląc w głowę Heather.

\- Nie ma co się denerwować, co będzie, to będzie, no nie? – Wyszczerzył się Michael.

\- Dla mnie to po prostu kolejny trening – odezwał się Luke, na co również otrzymał parę kuksańców w bok.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, skoro wygrywałeś już kilka razy – parsknęła Lily. Luke odpowiedział uśmieszkiem. April milczała. Miała tak samo jak Piper; dopóki tutaj nie przyszła i nie zobaczyła gotowych stanowisk i nie usłyszała podnieconego gwaru innych uczestników, nie była ani trochę zestresowana. Zerknęła ukradkiem na Luke'a, który opierał się nonszalancko o kolumnę, z rękoma wbitymi w kieszenie. Nie był ani trochę spięty. Fakt faktem, że ogólnie był pewny siebie i rzadko wątpił w swoje umiejętności. April bardzo mu zazdrościła tej zdolności.

Siedzieli tutaj już prawie dwie godziny. Każdy uczestnik oddawał po dwadzieścia strzałów – po pięć na tarczę. Startowali w tej samej kolejności, w której wpisywali się na listy obecności i wpłacali wpisowe. Drużyn ogólnie rzecz biorąc było dwadzieścia po dwanaście osób, co dawało dwustu czterdziestu uczestników przy stu procentowej frekwencji. Stanowisk było trzydzieści, a czas na oddanie strzałów wynosił dwadzieścia minut. April przełknęła ślinę. Wątpiła, by mogła wybić się przy takiej ilości ludzi biorących udział w zawodach. W przeciwieństwie do reszty drużyny siódmej, starała się nie zaglądać w tarcze przeciwników. Po co się dołować na zapas? Była wypoczęta i zrelaksowana (w każdym razie do momentu wzięcia broni w dłoń, jak przypuszczała).

\- Szefu mówił, że wyniki będą dopiero po piętnastej, może jak już każdy skończy to skoczymy do knajpki jakiejś? – Zaproponował Aaron. Spora część z chęcią się zgodziła.

\- Patrzył ktoś na listę? Załapaliśmy się w jedną kolejkę do strzałów czy będziemy czekać? – Spytał Tony, wyjmując butelkę oranżady z plecaka. April wstała z ławeczki i bezceremonialnie zerknęła na listę, odliczając w myślach kolejno do trzydziestu.

\- Całe szczęście, strzelamy razem – uśmiechnęła się blado. Piper klepnęła ją w ramię.

\- Jadłaś coś w ogóle, bo jesteś blada jak ściana? – Spytała Heather.

\- Jakbym ja coś zjadł to bym się chyba wyrzygał – powiedział bez ogródek Patrick.

\- I ja – przyznała Jamie. – Poza tym, April z natury jest niemal biała.

\- Dzięki – rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

Kolejka Drużyny Siódmej przypadała na czwartą zmianę zawodników. Aktualnie strzelała trzecia zmiana. Nerwowe podniecenie wśród przyjaciół April rosło, podczas gdy ona sama siedziała cicho jak mysz pod miotłą, modląc się, by a) nie zwymiotować z nerwów, b) dać z siebie tyle samo, ile dawała w czasie treningów. David był w kanciapie szefa strzelnicy, na bieżąco zliczając wyniki i wprowadzając je do komputera. Szkoda, bo zawsze umiał dodać im otuchy.

\- Kuźwa, nie powinni wpuszczać tutaj gapiów, albo chociaż wywalać część ludzi po odwaleniu swojej kolejki – mruknęła Leah. April akurat podniosła butelkę wody do ust i powędrowała wzrokiem za spojrzeniem koleżanki. Widok osoby, która właśnie weszła na halę sprawił, że zaczęła się krztusić i zalała sobie spodnie wodą.

\- Co jest? – Heather zaczęła walić ją po plecach. April krytycznie spojrzała na swoje mokre kolana.

\- Raczej kto… Tamten chłopak w czarnym swetrze i okularach to Logan – powiedziała cicho, szukając w plecaku chusteczek i wycierając się. Piper, Leah i Heather jak jeden mąż spojrzały w kierunku drzwi, a następnie cichutko zapiały.

\- Ja cię, on jest w stu procentach w twoim stylu – wyszeptała Leah. – Okulary, dłuższe włosy, wysoki…

\- Ale trochę zbyt szczupły jak na mój gust – wtrąciła Piper. April łomotało serce. Po cholerę on tu przyłaził? Nie miał mieć jakiegoś zlotu wolontariuszy? Co za kretyn!

\- Daj spokój, patrz jak mu się dżinsy na tyłku opinają… - Plotkowały dalej dziewczyny. Rudowłosa spłonęła rumieńcem. Do tej pory do głowy jej nie przyszło, by patrzeć się na tyłek Logana.

\- Chyba kogoś szuka, bo się rozgląda – skomentowała Jamie, która cały czas przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. – April, ale my zaraz wchodzimy…

\- Wiem, po prostu sobie poczeka. Nie gapcie się tak – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dziewczyny od razu jej posłuchały i zaczęły zezować w kierunku pustoszejących stanowisk. Poszukiwania utrudnił Loganowi niewielki tłumek tych, którzy właśnie oddali ostatnie strzały. Wyczytano kolejną trzydziestkę zawodników i April wyprostowana zajęła stanowisko numer dwanaście. Chciałaby mieć swój karabinek, którego zawsze używała w czasie treningów, ale na zawodach nie było to możliwe. Bronie były roznoszone losowo, niektóre rozregulowane albo długo nie używane. Każdemu przysługiwało pięć strzałów próbnych, więc przyjęła pozycję, załadowała nabój i, powoli wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, delikatnie pogładziła spust. Był bardzo wyczulony i wystrzelił od razu. Zmarszczyła brwi. Tak jak myślała, przy przyrządach optycznych ktoś majstrował, bo obraz jej się lekko rozmywał. Ustawiała je przez dłuższą chwilę i oddała kolejne dwa strzały. Odetchnęła z ulgą i poczuła dziwną euforię pomieszaną ze zdenerwowaniem. Broń zachowywała się dokładnie jak ta, z którą pracowała na treningach. Może ma szanse…

I nagle stres znikł, oddawała serie strzałów jedna za drugą, skupiając się na pozycji, oddechu. Nie drżała ani przez moment, zapominając, że to zawody, zapominając o Loganie i sporej ilości przeciwników. To kolejny trening, po prostu.

Ze zdumieniem odkryła, że oddała już dwadzieścia strzałów podlegających ocenie. Nieco zesztywniała odłożyła broń i zgarnęła swoje tarcze w zgrabny plik. Przejrzała je pobieżnie. Raz omsknęła jej się ręka i wśród dziesiątek znalazła się jedna dziewiątka… Dziarsko pomaszerowała w stronę mężczyzny zbierającego tarcze, podpisała je i ruszyła w kierunku ławeczki, gdzie zostawili swoje rzeczy. Siedzieli tam już Luke i Aaron.

\- I jak? – Spytał Luke. April zaczęła rozcierać obolałe plecy. – Broń w porządku?

\- Jak najbardziej – odparła rozradowana. – Ale zobaczymy.

Kątem oka dojrzała, że ktoś zmierza w ich kierunku. Udając nic niewidzącą, zaczęła grzebać w plecaku w poszukiwaniu wody.

\- Um, cześć – zaczął niezręcznie Logan. Uniosła głowę i napotkała jego ciepłe spojrzenie.

\- Co tu robisz? – Zdziwiła się. Logan zapoznał się z Aaronem i Lukiem.

\- Pomyślałem, że wpadnę popatrzeć. Jeszcze nie oglądałem takich zawodów…

\- I niewiele straciłeś, chłopie – powiedział Patrick, z jękiem prostując plecy i robiąc dziwne skłony. – Ja pierdzielę, trafił mi się najgorszy złom z magazynu, nie mogłem w ogóle ustawić tych przyrządów… Chociaż sobie postrzelałem. – Podsumował kwaśno, podając dłoń Loganowi.

\- Do wyniku drużynowego wybierają trzy najlepsze, więc w sumie nie powinieneś aż tak się martwić – powiedziała April, starając się zabrzmieć pocieszająco. Logan usiadł obok niej. Nie wiedziała, jak się zachować, czy rozmawiać z resztą, czy zwracać się tylko do niego… - Hej, a nie miałeś być na spotkaniu wolontariuszy?

\- Jest dopiero koło piętnastej, a że urwały mi się wykłady, to wpadłem na moment. Niedługo i tak będę biegł do schroniska przygotować parę rzeczy.

\- O piętnastej będziemy mieć dopiero ogłoszenie wyników… - Zaczęła.

\- I tak spodziewałem się, że nie dasz rady – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. W tym momencie na ławkę klapnęła Piper, rozpuszczając swoje długie blond włosy. Po chwili wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i wstała. Okazało się, iż usiadła na skórce od banana.

\- Ja nie mogę, co za… - Wymamrotała pod nosem, wynosząc skórkę do śmieci. April, Aaron, Luke i Patrick zanieśli się śmiechem, chociaż żadne z nich nie podrzuciło tej niespodzianki na ławkę. April zerknęła na Logana. Miał zaczerwienione policzki i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od blondwłosej dziewczyny. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie zazdrości i zirytowanie, kiedy Piper podeszła się zapoznać i aż nazbyt szybko nawiązali luzacką rozmowę.

\- Ha! – Pojawiła się Heather. – Poszło mi lepiej niż na treningach! Sporo dziewiątek i kilka dych nawet!

W parę minut zebrała się cała Drużyna Siódma, paplająca o swoich osiągnięciach. Oprócz Patricka, również Lily miała problem z karabinkiem. Żałowała, że zgłosiła to dopiero na koniec – po obejrzeniu karabinka przez sędziego, okazało się, że ma zepsute przyrządy optyczne. Dziewczynie zaproponowano powtórzenie strzałów, ale już machnęła ręką.

Logan chwilę porozmawiał z Piper, zapoznał wszystkich i wstał, delikatnie ciągnąc za łokieć April. Zrozumiała przekaz i poszła za nim, chociaż wcale nie miała na to ochoty. Czuła się… lekko zdradzona? To chyba złe słowo, w ogóle nie powinna sobie niczego wyobrażać, lecz coś ją kłuło, jak przypominała sobie wzrok Logana śledzący opadające kaskadami blond włosy Piper. Sama jednak dała mu ostatnio znak, iż nie jest niczym zainteresowana, więc…

\- Tak? – Spytała chłodno. Chłopak zamrugał.

\- Coś nie tak zrobiłem? – Zdziwił się.

\- To stres. Dopiero teraz mnie dopadł. Chyba nie doczekam tych wyników – skłamała naprędce, udając przejętą zawodami.

\- Och – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie chwaliłaś się wynikami.

\- Miałam jedną dziewiątkę – wzruszyła ramionami. Logan uniósł brwi.

\- A reszta?

\- No, same dyszki – wyjaśniła nieskromnie. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Wow. Masz naprawdę spore szanse.

\- Nie wiem, jaki jest poziom innych – oświadczyła z żalem i rozłożyła ręce. – Nie chcę gdybać.

\- Trzymam kciuki mimo to. A w ogóle… - Zaczął nieśmiało. April coś przewróciło się w żołądku. – Ta twoja koleżanka, Piper…

\- Ma chłopaka – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą April. Piper randkowała z jednym z przystojniejszych maturzystów w szkole, w dodatku gracza rugby.

\- Hm – mruknął przygaszony Logan. – No nic. Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Cześć.

Wróciła do drużyny z dość pochmurną miną. Heather chyba od razu zrozumiała, co się działo, bo natychmiast znalazła się przy April, obiecując jej na poprawę humoru ogromną porcję lodów miętowych. Rudowłosa złapała torbę i wyszły wraz z resztą grupy w stronę pizzerii.

\- Myślałam, że… Że się mną interesuje – wydusiła wreszcie. - A on traktuje mnie jak przyjaciółkę albo młodszą siostrę.

\- Nie obwiniaj się… Nie wygłupiłaś się, nie zaprosiłaś go na randkę ani nie napastowałaś w ciemnym korytarzu, więc w sumie nic takiego się nie stało - na wzmiankę o ciemnym korytarzu, April od razu przypomniało się ostatnie zdarzenie w schronisku. Więc to nic ze strony Logana nie znaczyło? Odczuwała bolesny zawód, choć nie chciało jej się płakać tak, jak w przypadku Davida. Uznała, że Heather ma rację i nagle poczuła dziwną ulgę, sama nie wiedząc, czemu. Odpowiadała jej czysto przyjacielska relacja.

Kiedy poczuła cudowny zapach pizzy, natychmiast zapomniała o chłopakach. Podzielili się na dwa stoły i wylądowała przy jednym wraz z Heather, Piper, Leah, Michaelem i Carlosem. April natychmiast przesiadła się do Carlosa, biorąc na spółkę wielką, mięsną pizzę. Dzielili nie tylko upodobanie do tańca.

Nawet nie zauważyli, jak zrobiła się czternasta trzydzieści. Siedzieli objedzeni, popijając colę, a Heather i April zamówiły sobie jeszcze po lodowym deserze. Powoli zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. April coś ściskało w żołądku z podekscytowania. Pizza dodała każdemu energii i poprawiła humor, więc opuszczali lokal robiąc wielki harmider, żartując i paplając. Dotarcie do strzelnicy zajęło im kilkanaście minut. Na hali już tłoczyło się sporo ludzi, oczekujących na wyniki. Stanowiska wciąż nie były do końca sprzątnięte. Rudowłosa dojrzała Davida przechadzającego się po drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Wyglądał na aż nadto ucieszonego. Serce zaczęło jej bić jeszcze mocniej i nie chodziło tylko o to, że przywódca był naprawdę przystojny. Czyżby coś osiągnęli…? Wreszcie pojawił się szef strzelnicy, pukając w mikrofon, by sprawdzić, czy działa.

\- Dawno nie było takiej frekwencji na zawodach – zaczął, kiedy wreszcie gwar ucichł. – W tym roku, prócz frekwencji, zaskoczyliście mnie też swoimi wynikami. Na tej hali mamy około dwudziestu zawodników, którzy na dwieście możliwych punktów zdobyli sto dziewięćdziesiąt i więcej. Brawo! – Zaczął klaskać. Wśród drużyn przetoczyły się aplauzy. April miała wrażenie, iż zaraz pęknie z ciekawości. Dwadzieścia osób, w tym ona jedna! I na pewno Luke, który spytany o wynik tylko wzruszył skromnie ramionami. Leah ścisnęła ją mocno za rękę, a emocje zaczęły sięgać zenitu.

\- Jak wiecie, dzięki hojności sponsorów w tym roku mogę nagrodzić was w kilku kategoriach. Indywidualnie, podział na płeć i drużyny. Damy mają pierwszeństwo – mrugnął w kierunku ślicznych dziewczyn z drużyny drugiej, a następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę i powoli zaczął otwierać. April niemal podskakiwała w miejscu, tak samo Heather. – W kategorii karabinek pneumatyczny trzecie miejsce zajmuje damska drużyna szósta!

Rozległy się dzikie okrzyki i obok szefa pojawiły się trzy dziewczyny z drużyny szóstej. Przyjęły medale oraz dyplomy, nie kryjąc swojej radości. Szef skwitował to pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. Nie od dzisiaj miał słabość do młodych dziewczyn.

\- Drugie miejsce… Drużyna dziesiąta!

Podekscytowanie w drużynie siódmej wśród dziewcząt lekko opadło. I tak wiedziały, że nie mają szans na podium, ale gdyby jakimś cudem wskoczyły na trzecie miejsce… Michael poklepał pocieszająco Lily po plecach, a reszta chłopców posyłała im pocieszające uśmiechy. Koniec końców, April nie dosłyszała, która drużyna wygrała, ale mało ją to interesowało. Po zrobieniu zdjęć wyróżnionych grup na podeście nadstawiła uszu, gdyż teraz ogłaszano zwycięstwa drużynowe chłopców.

\- Trzecie miejsce… Drużyna druga!

\- Ale przystojniacy! – Pisnęła Heather, wyciągając szyję. April pobieżnie zerknęła na maszerujących ku podium chłopaków. Jak zwykle, nie w jej typie.

\- Drugie miejsce… Drużyna siódma!

David zaczął klaskać, a dziewczyny głośno zapiszczały. Luke, Tony i Michael, którzy mieli najwyższe wyniki, ruszyli ku szefowi, ale Piper schyliła się i otworzyła plecak.

\- Co tam masz? – Zaciekawiła się Jamie. Blondwłosa odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem i kiedy chłopcy stanęli na podium, w ich kierunku poszybowało kilka czerwonych staników. Hala ryknęła śmiechem, a Leah popłakała się ze śmiechu i aż musiała usiąść na podłodze. Wciąż ocierała łzy, gdy odczytywano miejsce pierwsze.

\- Dzięki za prezenty, mam nadzieję, że to odpowiedni rozmiar! – Zawołał Michael, przykładając sobie stanik do żeber. Popełnił błąd. Leah, która ledwo co się uspokoiła, znów zaniosła się śmiechem, zwijając się na podłodze. April jedynie krzywo się uśmiechała.

\- Wyluzuj, ruda – mruknął jej do ucha Carlos. Posłała mu gorszące spojrzenie. Nie denerwowała się aż tak wynikami, po prostu nie rozumiała takich żartów.

Szef wreszcie zaczął wyczytywać zwyciężczynie w kategorii dziewczęta-indywidualnie. April przełknęła ślinę i nadstawiła uszu. Czy któraś dziewczyna zmaksowała? Z nadzieją nasłuchiwała nazwisk trzeciego i drugiego miejsca i czuła coraz większy zawód, kiedy nie słyszała swojego imienia. Zwiesiła lekko głowę. Szkoda, że nie mówili, ile punktów ma osoba na każdym miejscu…

Wtem wokół niej wybuchł taki wrzask, że niemal ogłuchła. Co jest? Poczuła, że Piper popycha ją do przodu i serce w niej zamarło. _To niemożliwe…_!

A jednak. Szef uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i uścisnął dłoń, by wręczyć medal, dyplom i mały puchar. Czuła się jak we śnie, kiedy stanęła na podium, na samym jego szczycie i zrobiono im zdjęcie. David uśmiechał się do niej bardzo szeroko zza ramienia szefa, a gdy wróciła do swych przyjaciół, Michael i Patrick natychmiast złapali ją za łydki i posadzili sobie na ramionach. Tego już nie zniosła i rozpłakała się, jednocześnie śmiejąc się do dziewczyn. Była absolutnie szczęśliwa! A kiedy Luke odebrał nagrodę za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca wśród chłopców, poczuła się jeszcze bardziej dumna ze swojej drużyny. Zaraz po wynikach, wraz z Davidem pojechali autobusem do wielkiego i pustego o tej porze domu Aarona na małe świętowanie.

\- Tyle sukcesów jednego dnia! Jestem z was mega dumny! – Zawołał David, kiedy na stoliku pojawiły się przekąski, parę piw i cola.

\- Wznieśmy toast! – Heather zaczęła walić łyżką w puszkę coli, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Wszyscy zaczęli łapać za butelki z piwem albo puszki z napojami, a następnie trzynaście rąk uniosło się w górę.

\- Hurra! – Ryknęli, stukając się naczyniami. April natychmiast wychyliła pół butelki piwa. Była tak szczęśliwa i dumna z siebie, a uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. Imprezka zaczęła się rozkręcać, wszyscy plotkowali i śmiali się, a April i Luke zaczęli robić sobie zdjęcia z medalami i robiąc głupie miny. Piwo wypite niemal na raz uderzyło jej lekko do głowy, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Była bardziej otwarta i wyluzowana niż normalnie i co chwilę pojawiała się w centrum uwagi. Wyjątkowo nie przeszkadzało jej to.

Byli w trakcie głośnego śpiewania „Cherry cherry lady" i dzikich tańców, gdy April zerknęła na zegarek i zdała sobie sprawę, iż powinna jechać po brata do dojo. Z żalem pożegnała się z resztą, ale skoro obiecała, to obiecała. Ledwo zdążyła na autobus, lecz pod dojo znalazła się w szampańskim nastroju i uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Na widok Jacka w ogóle nad sobą nie panowała i, nie myśląc wiele, rzuciła się w jego kierunku i mocno uścisnęła. Chłopak, chociaż był mocno zaskoczony, odwzajemnił ten uścisk, a ponad jego ramieniem dojrzała Rudy'ego z dziwną miną. Oderwała się od Jacka, zapominając, po co tutaj właściwie przyszła.

\- Pierwsze miejsce! – Zawołała, nie mogąc pohamować radości. Brunet skinął głową.

\- Domyśliłem się! Gratulacje.

\- Dostałaś jakieś nagrody? – Zaciekawił się Rob, który czekał już przebrany. Skinęła głową i poczuła rumieniec na twarzy, gdy grzebała w plecaku. Wyciągnęła pucharek i medal, na których widok młodemu błysnęły oczy.

\- Jejku, jestem taka szczęśliwa… - Zaczęła, ale wtedy pojawiła się Kim z taką miną, że uśmiech natychmiast zgasł na twarzy April. Czy Kim widziała ten uścisk przed chwilą?...

\- Jack, mieliśmy iść! – Zawołała zdenerwowana blondynka, ubrana w białe rurki i żółty top, w których wyglądała naprawdę zgrabnie. Brewer skinął głową w kierunku April i Roba, a następnie pobiegł po swoje ciuchy do szafki. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Rudowłosa jednak tego nie zaobserwowała, gdyż była już w drodze do domu z młodszym bratem. Opowiedziała Robertowi o zawodach i osiągnięciach jej drużyny, a gdy już znaleźli się w domu, zrobiła wielką porcję sałatki owocowej z lodami dla obojga i zasiedli przed telewizor, rozmawiając. Robert przy okazji pochwalił się szóstką z angielskiego. April była dumna z jego ocen, bo wykazywał zdolności i w humanistycznych i w ścisłych przedmiotach, czym zaskoczył ją, bo zwykle szło to albo w jedno albo drugie, a czasami w żadne i kończyło się na dobrych stopniach z plastyki czy wychowania fizycznego. Ona sama może nie tyle miała problemy z językami, co były dla niej męką i nie przychodziły tak łatwo jak matematyka, fizyka czy informatyka. Wszędzie, gdzie w grę wchodziła logika, nie miała żadnych problemów. Miała zdecydowanie męski umysł w tej kwestii.

Wieczorem nieco opuściła ją euforia – pierwszy raz nie miała ochoty iść do schroniska. Wiedziała, że to głupie i że chodzi tam dla psów, a nie Logana… No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda? Zadzwoniła do Heather, wypytując o imprezkę, ale przyjaciółka niewiele jej powiedziała, gdyż sama wyszła godzinę później z Aaronem. April zapaliła się mała lampka. Z Aaronem? Przypomniała sobie jego odliczanie do Walentynek i lekko się uśmiechnęła pod nosem. Okaże się za jakiś czas.

Kiedy zasypiała, poczuła lekkie ukłucie wstydu, że tak rzuciła się na Jacka, ale była tak szczęśliwa, a on był w końcu jej przyjacielem i nie zrobiła niczego złego.

Prawda?


	7. Reorganizując

**A/N:** Głębszej przedmowy brak. Niedobrze mi się robi jak patrzę na to opowiadanie, borze iglasty XD.

* * *

W poniedziałek już nie była taka pewna, że nie zrobiła nic złego. Rozmawiała właśnie z Leah, Jamie i Heather, gdy poczuła stuknięcie w ramię. Zdziwiła się, kiedy ujrzała za sobą Kim Crawford. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, iż chodzi o jakieś sprawy związane z dyskoteką walentynkową, więc skinęła koleżankom i poszła z blondynką do bardziej wyludnionej części korytarza.

\- Nie będę owijała w bawełnę – zaczęła poważnie Kim, odrzucając długie pasmo idealnych włosów za ramię. – Jack mówi, że jesteście przyjaciółmi, ale mnie się to nie podoba. Widziałam, jak się ściskaliście w dojo – dodała z wyrzutem. April natychmiast zwiesiła głowę, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. W końcu odetchnęła i uznała, że nie ma co kombinować.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Wierz mi, nie grozi mu nic z mojej strony – obroniła się. – Nie chciałabym mieć na sumieniu czyjegoś udanego związku.

Kim zlustrowała ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów, jakby oceniając. April i tak czuła się przy niej jak szara mysz, choć rano jeszcze była zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu. Włosy zebrane w koński ogon sięgający talii, obcisły podkoszulek podkreślający biust i szare rurki, a do tego jeszcze narzucona luzacko koszula dżinsowa w moro wzór. Były jak dwa przeciwieństwa, Kim szczupła blondynka ubierająca jasne i ciepłe kolory i April, o kobiecej figurze i zawsze w ciemnych ciuchach.

\- Wydajesz się być godna zaufania – powiedziała w końcu Crawford.

\- Tu nie chodzi o zaufanie do mnie, co do własnego chłopaka, nie sądzisz? – Odparła i odeszła do przyjaciółek. Nie miały już o czym rozmawiać, w dodatku rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. April była nieco roztrzęsiona, gdy szła z Heather na chemię, choć sama nie wiedziała do końca, czemu.

\- Czego chciała królowa perfekcji? – Spytała Heather, kiedy wyjęły zeszyty i książki, rozsiadając się na krzesłach.

\- Jest zazdrosna o Jacka – odparła bez ogródek April. – W sumie się nie dziwię, ale powinna mieć do niego większe zaufanie. Nie zgwałciłam go ani nie napastowałam – wzruszyła ramionami. Heather zachichotała.

\- A właściwie, czemu się tak nagle o to przyczepiła? – Zaciekawiła się.

\- Bo przychodzę po Roba do dojo i śmiem z Brewerem rozmawiać – odparła, nie chcąc opowiadać o uściskach. Była ciekawa, czy Jack opowiedział Kim o obronieniu Roba. Wątpiła w to, ale z drugiej strony byli parą, więc powinni się dzielić niemal wszystkim.

\- Swoją drogą, wiesz, że Aaron zrobił się jakiś dziwny? – Zagadnęła Heather, kiedy nauczycielka chemii zadała im przykłady do rozwiązania i maglowała niektórych przy tablicy. – Wyszedł wczoraj ze mną i bardzo chciał się wprosić do mnie na wieczór. Mam nadzieję, że nie dzieje się u niego nic złego w domu, tak bardzo zależało mu na późnym powrocie…

April parsknęła cichym śmiechem, a przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

\- Heather, wiem, nie lubisz matmy, ale dodaj dwa do dwóch, co? – Rzuciła szeptem i wstała, bo chemiczka wezwała ją do tablicy. Reakcja jednak była prosta i po paru minutach dziewczyna siedziała na swoim miejscu. Heather siedziała wyprostowana jak struna i z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- April, ty żartujesz? – Zapytała cicho. – Że niby Aaron…? Do mnie? Przecież to jest za dobra partia dla mnie – zrobiła głupią minę i podwójny podbródek, a April siłą powstrzymała śmiech.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak za dobra partia, przestań.

Heather nie odezwała się już do końca lekcji, widocznie pogrążona w rozmyślaniach. Całe szczęście, nauczycielka nie dostrzegła jej oderwania od rzeczywistości, bo na pewno wezwałaby ją do tablicy. April zajęła się przykładami, pozwalając przyjaciółce sobie porozmyślać. Aaron może i nie był do końca w stylu Heather, ba, w sumie byli totalnie jak dwa przeciwieństwa pod względem usposobienia i charakterów. Heather kochała wygłupy, była śmiała i często gwizdała na szkołę i odrabianie lekcji, nie mówiąc o zagrożeniach z matmy, fizyki i innych. Aaron odrabiał każdą pojedynczą pracę domową, a jego ulubionym zajęciem było czytanie książek. Sumienny, skrupulatny, z dobrego domu i zawsze wyjątkowo uprzejmy wobec dziewczyn. Wyglądem jednak nie był w typie April – blondynek o niebieskich oczach, średniego wzrostu i bez muskulatury. Nie lubiła chłopaków, którzy mieli chudsze ramiona od niej samej.

Na przerwie zaczepił ją Jack w towarzystwie Kim. Popatrzyła wyzywająco w oczy blondynce, ale ta wydawała się dość pokojowo nastawiona. Brewer poprosił April o notatki o dyskotece do skserowania. Wręczyła mu swoją teczkę z papierami i chciała odejść, ale blondynka złapała ją za łokieć.

\- Sama wpadłaś na pomysł tej imprezy charytatywnej? To naprawdę świetna akcja – powiedziała z uznaniem. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Chyba nie miała co wojować z Crawford, która wyraźnie spuściła z tonu, albo tylko grała przed swoim chłopakiem.

\- W sumie w pierwszych szkicach miałam bal świąteczny, ale dyrektor zaproponował mi takie rozwiązanie i na to przystałam. Na dyskotekę przyjdzie więcej osób niż na bal, tak mi się zdaje, bo jest mniej oficjalna – wyjaśniła. Starała się nie patrzeć na Jacka, który ciągle lekko się do niej uśmiechał, co wyłapała kątem oka.

\- Od jak dawna jesteś wolontariuszką? – Spytała Kim, a April zabiło serce na wspomnienie przytulającego ją na chodniku Jacka. Ten jego zapach i to, jak wszystko nagle dosłownie stanęło w miejscu…

\- W sumie zostałam we wrześniu, czyli niedługo. Ale zawsze jak się w coś angażuję, to w stu procentach. Wciąż rozwieszam plakaty ze zdjęciami psiaków albo kotów do wzięcia gdzie tylko mogę.

Nie wspomniała o tym, że Jack pomagał jej wymyślać hasła na plakaty. Nie. To on jest od informowania Kim o tym, co robi.

\- To strasznie fajna sprawa – rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję. – Na razie!

Pomachała blondynce i przelotnie spojrzała na Jacka. Nie mogła się nie zaczerwienić, kiedy para odeszła. Jasny gwint, czemu on był tak przystojny…? No i dlaczego podobali jej się chłopcy, z którymi ciągle było coś nie tak? David zajęty i starszy osiem lat, Jack zajęty, Logan starszy i traktujący ją trochę jak młodszą siostrę… Westchnęła, maszerując na geografię ze spuszczoną głową.

* * *

Zaczął się grudzień. Głowa pękała od ciągłego słuchania świątecznych piosenek w sklepach, a oczy bolały od ilości świecidełek na wystawach. April jednak nie miała kiedy na to patrzeć. Uczyła się, odbierała Roba z dojo, starając się poświęcić mu trochę czasu w ciągu tygodnia, biegała na treningi Strzelca, pomagała w schronisku ile mogła, dodatkowo ciągle wymyślając sposoby na wabienie ludzi do schroniska. Plakaty, ogłoszenia w radiowęźle. Nie miała zbyt dużo czasu na rozmyślania o Jacku czy Loganie. Między nią a Loganem nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż znajdowali w sobie oparcie, lecz nic więcej. Żal minął dość szybko.

\- Hej, April, popatrz – Heather pociągnęła ją w kierunku tablicy ogłoszeń. April od razu spojrzała kontrolnie na ogłoszenie o schronisku. Kilka pasków papieru z numerem telefonu „Psiej budy" było oderwanych, co sprawiło, że lekko się uśmiechnęła. Przybyło im ostatnio czterech wolontariuszy z jej szkoły.

\- Co tam? – Zaczęła szukać obiektu zainteresowania przyjaciółki i dojrzała kolorowe ogłoszenie o obozie sportowym w górach. Całe dziesięć dni w spokojnym miasteczku w niskiej cenie z wliczonymi kosztami wyżywienia i wypożyczenia sprzętu. – O cholera, jedziemy!

\- Tym bardziej, że ferie są już w drugim tygodniu stycznia. Lecimy się zapisać?

\- Może zapytajmy Piper, Jamie, Leah i Michaela czy by się nie wybrali, co?

\- Nie chce mi się biegać po szkole, żeby ich szukać, ale napiszę smsy – wyciągnęła komórkę, zrobiła zdjęcie ogłoszenia i natychmiast rozesłała do członków drużyny. Po minucie wszyscy znaleźli się przy tablicy ogłoszeń.

\- Ja nie mogę – powiedziała od razu Piper. – Będę jechać do dziadków w ferie.

\- A ja mam już inny wyjazd – pokręcił głową Michael.

\- Spoko, to będziemy we czwórkę. I będziemy mieć pokój razem! – Zawołała Leah. Jamie pokiwała z uśmiechem głową. – To co, wpisujemy się wstępnie?

\- No, chodźmy do sekretariatu – powiedziała Heather i we cztery ruszyły schodami na górę. April, która rozmyślała, czy w ogóle ma jakiś kombinezon narciarski, niechcący potrąciła kogoś, gdy wchodziły do pomieszczenia. Błysnęły blond włosy i coś jej się przewróciło w żołądku. Kim.

Blondynka co prawda już więcej nie robiła uwag na temat Jacka i April, ale za każdym razem, kiedy rudowłosa jakoś dopadła Brewera by porozmawiać o imprezie czy puszczaniu ogłoszeń przez radiowęzeł, Kim pojawiała się w pobliżu w przeciągu minuty. Nie okazywała niechęci ani zazdrości, lecz widać było wyraźnie po zachowaniu Crawford, że ciągle kontroluje swojego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam – rzuciła. Blondynka posłała jej uśmiech.

\- Zapisujesz się na obóz pewno? – Zerknęła na wesołą Leah, która odgrywała właśnie jakąś scenkę ze swojego ostatniego wypadu na narty.

\- Owszem. A ty jedziesz?

\- Miałam spędzić ferie u rodziny, lecz jeszcze się zastanowię, bo Jack bardzo chce jechać. Kocha snowboard i nie przepuści takiej okazji.

April pokiwała głową i podeszła do biurka, żeby wpisać się na listę. Serce zaczęło jej bić mocniej. Gdyby Kim nie pojechała… Nie chciała zaraz nawiązywać wielkiego romansu czy coś, chciała po prostu trochę z Jackiem poprzebywać. To było strasznie dziwne, tęsknić za obecnością kogoś, kogo tak mało się znało. Kogoś, kto pojawił się w jej życiu i niemal od razu zyskał jej zaufanie. Wspominanie tych chwil, kiedy był u niej w domu przyprawiało ją o niepokojące poczucie pustki. Tłumiła to w sobie jak mogła. Każde rzucone w kierunku Brewera spojrzenie było wcześniej przemyślane i wyglądało na przypadkowe. Była pewna, iż kiedyś zwariuje od tego kontrolowania się, ale zasady są ważniejsze od szalejących hormonów. Już widziała minę Heather i słyszała te jej teksty o emocjach, gdyby jej się z tego zwierzyła…

Jakoś parę dni później Heather wpadła do szkoły niezwykle podniecona. April podniosła głowę znad książki od matematyki i posłała przyjaciółce pytające spojrzenie.

\- Jerry organizuje Sylwestra – wydyszała w końcu Heather, siadając obok rudowłosej. April zaczerwieniła się na wspomnienie tamtej nieszczęsnej randki z Martinezem. – I zaprasza nas!

\- Czyli jednak strzelecki Sylwester nie wypali? – Westchnęła. Miała nadzieję na spędzenie wigilii Nowego Roku wraz z członkami drużyny Siódmej, ale wszyscy mieli swoje kręgi znajomych albo byli już gdzieś zaproszeni.

\- Chyba nie – pokręciła głową. – Wiem, że na przykład Tony wyjeżdża z rodzicami na całe Święta i wraca dopiero po Nowym Roku od rodziny. Carlos też leci do Brazylii, a Lily ma tam jakąś posiadówkę z dziewczynami z warsztatów malarskich. Piper i Leah pewno będą bawić się w swoim gronie starszaków…

\- A kogo jeszcze Jerry zaprosił? Może dałoby radę wkręcić tam Jamie lub Michaela?

\- Pewnie bez problemu. Na sto procent będą ludzie z dojo, pewno kilka osób z ich klasy.

\- No to dobra. Powiedz Jerry'emu, że przyjdziemy wcześniej mu pomóc, jeśli chce.

\- Właśnie pytał, czy bym nie wpadła, bo sam nie ogarnie wszystkiego.

April pokiwała głową. Było jej trochę przykro, w końcu zeszłego Sylwestra spędziła z drużyną siódmą i zabawa była naprawdę szampańska. Znajome grono, nie bała się, że się ośmieszy albo ktoś ją obgada…

\- Nie bądź taka – zagadnęła ją Heather. – Wiem, że lepiej czujesz się wśród sprawdzonej ekipy, ale nie będzie tak źle. A jak będziesz chciała to się zwiniemy po północy.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną – machnęła ręką i wróciła do czytania podręcznika. Będzie jej brakowało Lily i Tony'ego i całej reszty, ale trudno. Po chwili już myślała o tym, co założy na tego Sylwestra i jak się uczesze i koniec końców smutek wyparował wraz z dźwiękiem dzwonka na lekcję.

W połowie grudnia April poczuła się naprawdę zmęczona. Starała się spać minimum siedem godzin, ale ostatnio nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej. Wieczorami kładła się do łóżka z głową aż przepełnioną myślami, a rano budziła z fioletowymi sińcami pod oczami. Wysypiała się jedynie w weekendy, a i z tym różnie bywało. Książki, schronisko, strzelec… Nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy siadła ostatnio przed telewizorem. Były jednak efekty. W schronisku pracowało już około dwudziestu wolontariuszy, z czego siedmioro doszło w ostatnim czasie z jej szkoły, oceny wciąż miała bardzo dobre i liczyła na stypendium, a David przebąkiwał coś o zapisaniu April i Luke'a na zawody na wyższym szczeblu. Zgodziła się. Musiała teraz chodzić na dodatkowe treningi indywidualne, podczas gdy reszta jej grupy w tym czasie wybywała w plener albo coś w tym stylu. Pocieszała się, że nie jest sama i Luke jest razem z nią.

April była jedną z tych osób, że choćby się waliło i paliło, zawsze była punktualna, wstawała o określonych porach i wszystko grało jak w zegarku. Tego dnia jednak zaspała. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem nie obudził jej budzik – zwykle wystarczyła lekka wibracja, by otworzyła oczy. Narzuciła na siebie wczoraj przygotowany zestaw, złapała kostkę, szybko przeglądając kontrolnie jej zawartość i wybiegła z domu. Była za pięć ósma, biegnąc sprintem mogła dotrzeć do szkoły w trzy minuty. Na korytarz wpadła zadyszana akurat, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Heather skwitowała stan przyjaciółki uniesieniem brwi.

\- Królowa perfekcji, April Horowitz zaspała? Niemożliwe! – Skomentowała. April, mimo ogólnego zamroczenia i piasku pod powiekami, zdała sobie sprawę, iż Heather nazwała wcześniej „Królową perfekcji" Kim.

\- Daj spokój – mruknęła rudowłosa, opierając się o chłodną ścianę. Nawet nie zdążyła związać włosów, a naprawdę rzadko chodziła w rozpuszczonych. Włosy do pasa, choć niewątpliwie piękne, trochę przeszkadzały w aktywnym spędzaniu dnia. Weszły za nauczycielką do sali, rozłożyły zeszyty i April ziewnęła potężnie, chowając twarz za kurtyną rudych fal. Zaczęła grzebać po plecaku w poszukiwaniu jakiejś gumki albo chociaż jednej, nędznej spinki, ale nic nie znalazła. Trudno, musiała się tak przemęczyć chociaż tę jedną lekcję.

Dopiero na długiej przerwie spotkała Jamie, która zlitowała się nad nią i wydłubała z dna torby cienką gumkę. April przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i poszła do łazienki, czując, że robi jej się coraz bardziej gorąco. Ochlapała twarz wodą. Była czerwona jak burak, więc otworzyła okno i odetchnęła głęboko chłodnym powietrzem, zaplatając włosy. Mimo odsłonięcia karku i przeciągu, dziwne poczucie gorąca nie ustępowało. Zadzwonił dzwonek i zaczęła biec po schodach na górę, by dotrzeć do klasy od biologii, lecz na półpiętrze zatrzymał ją korek uczniów. Duszności nasiliły się i zaczęła mieć dziwne wrażenie, że zaraz osunie się w sen. Zamrugała, walcząc z tym uczuciem, ale nie dała rady. Kolana się pod nią ugięły i upadła na chłodną posadzkę.

* * *

Poczuła, że ktoś ją klepie po twarzy, co nie było miłe. Kiedy uchyliła powieki, oślepił ją błysk bieli. Co się stało? Gdzie była? Podniosła się i ujrzała nad sobą szkolną pielęgniarkę. Pamiętała tylko te dziwne duszności i zatłoczone schody.

\- Nie wstawaj – zaleciła pielęgniarka, gdy April próbowała się podnieść. W pomieszczeniu było bardzo chłodno, a okno zostało otwarte na oścież. – Jak się czujesz? – Stanęła nad nią z ciśnieniomierzem. Rudowłosa próbowała wymyślić jakieś słowo, które opisywałoby jej stan, ale jakoś brakowało na to określenia.

\- Sennie – mruknęła i ziewnęła. – Jak się tu znalazłam?

\- Zemdlałaś na schodach praktycznie prosto w ramiona jakiegoś ucznia. Miałaś szczęście, że stał za tobą ktoś tak silny. A teraz powiedz, czy jesteś na coś chora? Czy zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz? Jadłaś śniadanie?

\- Jestem zdrowa i tak, to pierwszy raz. Śniadania nie zdążyłam zjeść, bo zaspałam… - Jak na zawołanie, hałaśliwie zaburczało jej w brzuchu. – Dodatkowo nie śpię ostatnio najlepiej i mam dużo zajęć…

\- Więc domyślasz się chyba, czemu ci się to przytrafiło?

\- Tak – wymamrotała, zawstydzona swoją słabością. Zastanawiała się też, kto ją tutaj przywlókł. Kawałek drogi było do przebycia z tamtej części szkoły do gabinetu, no i pięćdziesiąt osiem kilo przenieść to też nie takie hop.

\- Wypisuję ci zwolnienie na dzisiaj, które dostarczę wychowawcy. Radzę iść do domu, wyspać się i najeść i być może trochę przeorganizować swój czas – uśmiechnęła się lekko. April się zaczerwieniła. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru rezygnować z jakichkolwiek treningów, ale perspektywa tych wolnych kilku godzin i pójścia potem na trening… Z drugiej strony, będzie musiała nadrabiać opuszczone lekcje, czego nienawidziła. W końcu uznała, że pójdzie do tego domu i się prześpi, a lekcjami pomartwi się potem. Może powinna też się przejść na jakieś badania, a nuż ma niedobory czegoś w organizmie? Nie jadała ostatnio najlepiej, wszystko było na szybko i sprowadzało się do warzyw, owoców i czasami kawałka mięsa lub kanapek ze sklepiku.

Dowlokła się do domu, zmieniła piżamę i stanęła przed lustrem. Cienie pod oczami były trochę rażące w połączeniu z jej bladą cerą, ale nie tylko to wskazywało na zmęczenie. Policzki miała lekko zapadnięte, a gdy uniosła do góry koszulkę, dostrzegła wyraźnie rysujące się żebra pod skórą. Troszkę się przeraziła. Mimo to była zbyt zmęczona, by teraz się tym martwić, rzuciła się na łóżko i zamknęła oczy, odpływając w krainę Morfeusza.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, za oknem było już ciemno. Zerknęła szybko na telefon. Dochodziła osiemnasta. No pięknie, i nie poszła na trening… Telefon wciąż był wyciszony, więc nie obudziły jej dźwięki smsów czy nieodebrane połączenia. Natychmiast wystukała wiadomość do Heather, iż wszystko w porządku i pokrótce wyjaśniła, czemu zniknęła ze szkoły. W końcu zwlekła się z łóżka i zeszła na dół, postanawiając zrobić sobie coś sensownego do jedzenia. Postawiła na solidne kanapki z kurczakiem i bułkami z makiem, chociaż na co dzień starała się nie jeść białego pieczywa. Właśnie zabierała się do jedzenia, stawiając na blacie kubek z kawą zbożową i tłustym mlekiem, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zerknęła za zegar. Nie mógł to być nikt ze Strzelca, trening skończył się dopiero parę minut temu… Westchnęła i ruszyła do drzwi, poprawiając potargane włosy. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy ujrzała Jacka.

\- Cześć. Widzę, że już lepiej? – Zagaił, wchodząc do domu bez zaproszenia. April natychmiast zapaliła się w głowie mała żarówka.

\- Ty mnie przeniosłeś do pielęgniarki, tak? – Spytała cicho. Pokiwał głową. Poszli oboje do kuchni. Rudowłosa rzuciła się na kanapkę, nie czekając nawet, aż Brewer usiądzie.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy już w porządku – zaczął w końcu niezręcznie. – To… Naprawdę niemiłe uczucie, kiedy idziesz po schodach i ktoś przed tobą mdleje… A potem okazuje się, że to…

Zamilkł i zagryzł wargę. April nie drążyła, po części przez to, że usta miała zapchane bułką. Kiedy już przełknęła, odezwała się.

\- Dosłownie jesteś jak jakiś super bohater. Kiedy od Roba chcieli wydębić komórkę – zjawiłeś się. Zasłabłam i okazało się, iż jesteś za mną. Ja… Dziękuję, naprawdę.

\- Co ci powiedziała pielęgniarka?

Rudowłosa zawahała się. Dobrze wiedziała, czym się skończy wyjawienie Jackowi powodu omdlenia: kolejnym kazaniem. Westchnęła, lecz postanowiła nie ukrywać prawdy.

\- Jestem przemęczona. Niewiele i źle śpię, nie mam czasu dla siebie, dodatkowo dzisiaj nie zjadłam śniadania…

\- Wiesz, nawet Kim zauważyła, że wyglądasz słabo, i to już parę dni temu.

\- Nieważne. Wyśpię się, najem i będzie wszystko…

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak męczennica! Nie zbawisz świata, wykańczając się i poświęcając dla innych. Życie by się nie zawaliło, gdybyś zrezygnowała z jednego treningu raz na jakiś czas.

\- Dziś zrezygnowałam – odpyskowała bezczelnie. Jack wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz stracić cierpliwość.

\- Spodziewam się, iż nie jestem twoją matką ani przyjaciółką, ale proszę, wygospodaruj w tygodniu trochę czasu na odpoczynek. Nawet zawodowi sportowcy mają specjalnie wyznaczony czas na regenerację. Twoje zdolności nie będą zanikać, jeśli nie pójdziesz postrzelać…

W duchu już dawno przyznała mu rację, lecz nie miała odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem ciekaw, od jakich spraw tak uciekasz, wypełniając sobie niemal każdą sekundę wolnego czasu –powiedział cicho. April niemal opadła szczęka. Trafił. Znowu. Cholera, jasnowidz jakiś czy co? A może umiał czytać w myślach?

\- Tego jest… Dużo, Jack.

I wtedy spłynęło na nią olśnienie.

Przecież… Robiła dokładnie to, co matka. Odcinała się, zajmowała myśli, szukała zajęć… Jeszcze niedawno gardziła takim zachowaniem, a teraz robiła to samo…

Poczuła łzy napływające do oczu i odwróciła głowę. Brewer natychmiast przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej niej. Był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- Jej, przepraszam… Nie chciałem, żebyś…

Potrząsnęła głową, zaciskając powieki. Było już za późno i po policzku spłynęło kilka łez. Wstała i otarła je naprędce.

\- Jack, powinieneś już iść – powiedziała w końcu cicho. Brunet nie odezwał się, tylko podniósł i mocno ją objął. Nie odwzajemniła uścisku. Odprowadziła chłopaka do drzwi, a kiedy tylko się za nim zamknęły, poszła do swojego pokoju.

Chyba czas naprawdę przemyśleć kilka ważnych spraw…

* * *

Następnego dnia obudziła się o szóstej wyjątkowo wypoczęta. Wczoraj Heather przesłała jej emailem zadania domowe i notatki z lekcji, ale to, czego nie musiała robić na dziś, zostawiła na później, więc przygotowanie się do szkoły zajęło jej może z godzinę. Potem wróciła do rozmyślania nad swoim tygodniowym rozkładem obowiązków. Nie potrafiła z niczego zrezygnować, bo i na Strzelca i na wolontariat chodziła z pasji. Czy to możliwe, że było to dla niej za dużo? Zaczęła analizować swoich znajomych i zdała sobie sprawę, iż nie każdy jest obecny na każdym jednym treningu. Na przykład Tony we wtorki wychodził już po godzinie, a Lily w poniedziałki miała swoje zajęcia artystyczne i przychodziła tylko jak musiała. Schronisko – Logan spędzał tam większość wolnych chwil, ale był tak zdolny, że niewiele się uczył, no i nie miał żadnych innych obowiązków ani zainteresowań jak April. Znów Samantę widziała rzadziej i też świat się nie zawalał…

Z drugiej strony treningi Strzelca kończyły się o osiemnastej, trochę przed, więc była to całkiem przyzwoita pora. Po powrocie do domu miała przeszło cztery, pięć godzin do tej dwudziestej trzeciej. Szkoła była blisko, toteż wstawanie o siódmej wystarczało. W schronisku siedziała z własnej woli do dwudziestej, czyli na własne życzenie skracała sobie czas na naukę i odpoczynek. Kochała „Psią budę", ale uznała, iż chyba czas zrezygnować z parogodzinnych sesji wolontariatu i niedziel. Wolontariuszy i tak przybyło, a w niedzielę ostatnio była ich aż szóstka, więc w pewnym momencie złapała się na tym, że nie ma co robić.

Myślała też o Jacku. Dziwiło ją, że ciągle przy niej jest, gdy potrzebuje pomocy. Był naprawdę dobrym i wiernym przyjacielem, nie znajdowała innego wytłumaczenia. Dbał o Roba pewno tak samo jak i inne dzieciaki przychodzące do dojo. Wróciła myślami do momentu, kiedy się poznali. Był taki otwarty i uśmiechnięty i tak przystojnie wyglądał… Stop, stop, pohamowała się, mieszając mąkę, jajka i mleko na naleśniki. Jack jest zajęty, co powtórzyła sobie już setny raz. W dodatku wątpiła, by mogła mu się spodobać przy szczupłej Kim.

O siódmej na stole stał już talerz z górą naleśników, co Rob przyjął z wielkim entuzjazmem. April zjadła kilka z masłem orzechowym i poszła do pokoju, by się ubrać. Nie miała dziś lekcji WF, więc może sukienka…? Włosy upięła w wysokiego i niedbałego koka i wyciągnęła z szafy princeskę w bordowym kolorze. Do tego czarne rajstopy i czarne oksfordki. Zdąży się przebrać przed schroniskiem. Obiecała sobie, że po lekcjach zajdzie do domu, zje obiad i dopiero wtedy pójdzie do „Psiej budy". Czas zadbać o swoje zdrowie.

Odprowadziła brata i ruszyła do szkoły, wyjątkowo nie sprintem ani truchtem, a spokojnym krokiem, wdychając świeże powietrze. Dotarcie zajęło jej kilka minut dłużej niż zwykle, lecz w ogóle się tym nie przejęła. W świetnym nastroju znalazła się pod salą i tradycyjnie w oczekiwaniu na Heather, wyjęła podręcznik. Na korytarzu wciąż przybywało uczniów.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz – usłyszała przy prawym uchu i uniosła głowę. Jack z tym swoim zniewalającym wyglądem usiadł obok niej, uśmiechając się. – Nie mówię o stroju, tylko samopoczuciu.

\- Wyspałam się i trochę przeorganizowałam tydzień – odpowiedziała. Nagle poczuła wstyd, że tak się przy nim wczoraj znów rozkleiła, jednak nie jej wina, iż potrafił trafić w czuły punkt.

\- Przepraszam, że wczoraj tak palnąłem, powinienem się zamknąć – odchylił się lekko na ławce.

\- Nie, miałeś rację. Uciekałam. Miałam ostatnio parę zawirowań i to tylko mnie nakręcało. Gdybyś mi tego nie uświadomił, pewno znów wracałabym po nocy ze schroniska zamiast o jakiejś ludzkiej godzinie i potem robiła wszystko na szybko. Czasami nic nie działa lepiej niż konfrontacja.

Odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy i natychmiast poczuła przeszywającą ciało falę gorąca. Był taki przystojny i ciepły…

\- A właśnie, oddaję notatki – wręczył jej teczkę. – Słyszałem od Jerry'ego, że będziecie u niego na Sylwestrze?

\- Tak – odparła niezbyt entuzjastycznie.

\- Byłem pewien, że spędzisz Sylwka ze swoją drużyną.

\- I ja też – przyznała szczerze. – Ale jakoś się w tym roku rozeszliśmy. Hej, wybierasz się w końcu na obóz? Chyba trzeba zapłacić niedługo…

\- Wpisałem się na listę – niespodziewanie mina mu zrzedła. – Bardzo bym chciał, lecz są pewne… Przeszkody.

Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona i przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Kim w sekretariacie. Chyba domyślała się, czym była ta przeszkoda.

\- Możliwe, że wiem – powiedziała cicho. Jack spojrzał na nią nieco dziwnie, a April zdążyła już pogrążyć się w myślach. Czyli Kim wciąż była zazdrosna… A udawała, iż wszystko w porządku. No proszę.

\- Twoja zdolność kojarzenia faktów czasami mnie przeraża. No, ale będę leciał, mam lekcję w drugim końcu szkoły…

Pomachała mu, uśmiechając się lekko i śledząc wzrokiem jego włosy. Skręcało ją z zazdrości. Kim, przewodnicząca szkoły, piękna, mądra i ma tak dobrego i przystojnego chłopaka… Westchnęła i ujrzała Heather z szerokim, tryumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

 _Zupa się wylała…_

\- Heather, on mi się tylko podoba – wymamrotała w czasie lekcji matematyki, kiedy przyjaciółka znów dźgnęła ją w bok, szczerząc się bezczelnie. – Nic więcej.

\- Miałam rację od samego początku – wyszeptała Heather z rezolutną miną. – Kłamczucha!

\- Pogadamy o tym na przerwie, dobra?

Ciężko jednak było jej się skupić na zadaniach, kiedy czuła obok podskakującą i parskającą od czasu do czasu przyjaciółkę. Pluła sobie w brodę, że nie pilnowała się tak jak zwykle i pozwoliła sobie na to gapienie się! Heather może i nie była Einsteinem, ale jeśli szło o sprawy uczuciowe, zawsze wszystkiego się domyślała. Udało nawet się jej zeswatać kilka par, które do tej pory były w udanych związkach. _Och, dlaczego byłam taka nieuważna…_

W końcu nadeszła przerwa. April z kwaśną miną pozbierała książki, a następnie wyszła bez słowa z klasy. Skierowała się w najlepsze miejsce na takie pogaduszki w szkole – zakątek za automatem z napojami i gorącą czekoladą. Po drodze do dziewczyn dołączyła Jamie. April ucieszyła się, że to ona a nie na przykład Piper. Cicha Jamie na pewno nie będzie się o nic czepiać ani paplać.

\- Co jest? – Zdziwiła się Jamie, kiedy w ciszy usiadły na ławeczce w ciemniejszym korytarzyku. Heather uśmiechnęła się szeroko i oparła nonszalancko o ścianę.

\- Niech April ci powie.

Rudowłosa spłonęła rumieńcem, ale w oczach pojawił się wojowniczy błysk.

\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi Heather – powiedziała dziarsko.

\- Jak to, o co?! – Zbulwersowała się. – April jest zakochana w Jacku Brewerze! Wiedziałam! – Odstawiła jakiś dziwny dziki taniec. – Ktoś stopił serduszko naszej królowej śniegu.

\- Jak możesz nazywać April królową śniegu, kiedy tak bardzo angażuje się w pracę w schronisku? – Zdziwiła się Jamie, ale brunetka już potrząsała energicznie burzą swoich loków.

\- Chodzi mi o te jej ciągłe kalkulacje i kontrolowanie się w kwestii chłopców.

\- Nie jestem w nim zakochana – przerwała nagle rudowłosa. – To za mocne słowo. Tak, przyznaję, podoba mi się, ale znacie mnie.

\- Tak, znamy. Będziesz strzelać na niego oczkami i nic nie zrobisz! – sarknęła Heather.

\- Przecież Brewer ma dziewczynę, więc co April ma zrobić? – Spytała Jamie. – Heather, nie rób zamieszania, jednej osobie może podobać się nawet kilkunastu różnych chłopców i nie świadczy to o wielkiej miłości czy czymś w tym stylu.

\- Ale ja wiem, że Jack i Kim mają problem już od dłuższego czasu – oświadczyła z błyskiem w oku Heather. – W końcu jestem kuzynką Jerry'ego Martineza, jednego z jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

Popatrzyła wyczekująco i jęknęła, kiedy ani Jamie ani April nie wykazały większego zainteresowania tematem problemów w związku Jacka i Kim. April dodatkowo była czerwona jak burak z powodu tego całego zamieszania. Właśnie dlatego wolała nie zdradzać takich spraw Heather. Mimo wszystko, była ciekawa, co takiego dokładnie dzieje się między Brewerem i Crawford.

\- Ścięli się ostatnio o obóz zimowy – kontynuowała bez ogródek. – Kim jedzie wówczas do rodziny i z niewiadomych powodów nie chce, by Jack jechał w góry. To trochę podłe, nie sądzicie?

April uniosła brwi.

\- To dziwne: sama wyjeżdża, a jemu nie pozwala? – Zdziwiła się. – Nie wiem, co za filozofię związku ona wyznaje.

\- Jest zazdrośnicą, nie od dzisiaj to wiemy. Ale to nic dziwnego, gdy ma się takiego chłopaka – wzruszyła ramionami Jamie. Ku uldze April rozległ się dzwonek, więc pobiegły pod salę od angielskiego. Heather stanęła zaraz za przyjaciółką i pociągnęła za szpilkę wetkniętą w koka April.

\- Hej! – Krzyknęła, kiedy włosy spłynęły jej miedzianą kaskadą na ramiona i plecy. Odwróciła się do brunetki i ujrzała idącego drugą stroną korytarza Jacka. Heather musiała zrobić to celowo, oczywiście. – Weź się opanuj, co? Jeśli piśniesz mu choć słowo…

\- Nic mu nie powiem – złożyła dłonie na sercu jak do przysięgi. – Ale on nie może oderwać od ciebie oczu, gdy rozpuszczasz włosy. Musiałam się upewnić, jak przechodził.

Serce April zabiło mocniej, lecz zdusiła to w sobie.

\- Wiesz, ile muszę się namachać żeby ten kok wyglądał na mnie sensownie? – Westchnęła, zabierając szpilki z dłoni przyjaciółki. Włosy były dość ciężkie i gładkie dzięki pielęgnacji i zwykle wyślizgiwały się z każdego upięcia w przeciągu paru minut. Długość też robiła swoje. Kiedy zaczęła chować szpilki do torby, Heather uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

Na angielskim April nie mogła się skupić (co w sumie było u niej normą, bo uważała ten przedmiot za stratę czasu). Pal sześć fakt, iż Heather odkryła jej słabość – ploteczki o problemach Jacka i Kim naprawdę ją zaintrygowały. April NIGDY nie interesowały plotki na żaden temat. Było to naprawdę niepokojące.

Chyba musiała pogodzić się z faktem, że Jack Brewer nie jest jej obojętny. Koniec wypierania się. Ale co jej to da? Może gdyby był wolny…

Na następnej przerwie spotkała przy automacie Piper i Leah, która rozprawiały o swoim balu maturalnym. Piper uniosła brwi na widok April.

\- A co to za odmiana? Sukienka i rozpuszczone włosy? Przecież urodziny masz w kwietniu – skomentowała i puściła oczko do rudowłosej. Dziewczyna nie mogła nie odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

\- Czasami taki strój to najlepszy sposób na poprawę nastroju – wtrąciła Heather, wybierając w automacie białą czekoladę. – A że od April teraz co drugi chłop nie może oderwać oczu, to już inna sprawa!

\- Cicho, bo ich spłoszysz – zachichotała Leah. April przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się na pięcie, by pójść do szafki, lecz wpadła prosto na Jacka Brewera. Poczuła się jak rażona piorunem, jej ciało wyprostowało się, a w głowie zapanował chaos. To… Dlaczego on tak na nią działa, to nienormalne…

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała, mając wrażenie, że gardło jej się zacisnęło.

\- Nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnął się. - Mogę iść z tobą, bo mam pytanie?

\- Jasne – ruszyła do szafki. – Co jest?

\- Chciałbym umieścić twoje dane na stronie szkoły, żeby chętni na wolontariat się do ciebie zgłaszali. Zwykle przychodzą do nas i przekazuję im wszystko, co wiem, ale myślę, że ty będziesz lepsza w tym zadaniu.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Ale nie podawaj mojego telefonu, tylko e-mail i komunikator internetowy – wyrwała kartkę z zeszytu i zapisała dane. Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku chłopaka, lecz on miał wzrok utkwiony w podłodze. – Co? – Zerknęła kontrolnie na kawałek papieru.

\- Numer telefonu też by się przydał – rzucił w końcu.

\- Nie chcę, by wydzwaniali do mnie ludzie i robili sobie jaja… - Pokręciła głową. Jack uśmiechnął się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Nie dla ludzi, tylko dla mnie.

Zaczerwieniła się i również lekko uśmiechnęła, zapisując ciąg cyferek.

\- Proszę bardzo – rozdarła kartkę na dwie części i podała świstki chłopakowi. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję, więc ruszyła po schodach na górę, a Brewer poszedł w przeciwną stronę. Nie mogła się nie szczerzyć, kiedy znalazła się pod pracownią geograficzną. Po chwili jednak uśmiech na jej twarzy zgasł. Powinna się opanować, a nie zachowywać jak jakaś zdradziecka świnia. Z drugiej strony może Jack po prostu traktuje ją po przyjacielsku, i… _Och, mam dość_ , pomyślała, wchodząc do sali i nie zwracając uwagi na docinki Heather. _To tylko przyjaźń._

Kilka razy minęła Jacka na korytarzu, lecz hamowała wszelakie entuzjastyczne odruchy, gdyż był w towarzystwie Kim, Jerry'ego i chudego chłopca imieniem Milton. Pomijając już fakt, że Jack jest zajęty, za każdym razem na widok Martineza niemal kurczyła się w sobie, starając się zagłuszyć palące uczucie wstydu.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia po powrocie ze schroniska, ledwie skończyła jeść sałatkę z kurczakiem, a usłyszała dźwięk przychodzącego smsa. Pochodził od numeru, którego nie miała w kontaktach.

„ _Może jogging po plaży? Będę za 10 min. ; )_ "

Przez chwilę rozważała tę propozycję. Ostatnio za bardzo odpuściła sobie ruch. Dokończyła sałatkę, założyła czarne legginsy i szarą bokserkę, włosy zaplotła w warkocz i wyszła przed dom, by się rozgrzać. Wieczór był przyjemnie chłodny, lekko się ściemniało. Jack zjawił się, gdy rozgrzewała nogi. Ubrany był w czarne dresowe spodnie i granatowy podkoszulek bez rękawów. Widać było, że jest wytrenowany. Pomachała mu i podbiegła do furtki, a następnie ruszyli truchtem w kierunku plaży. Biegli przed siebie, rozkoszując się zapachem bryzy. April nie mogła oderwać oczu od widoku oceanu nocą. Był tak… Piękny, ciemny i tajemniczy…

\- Chyba zaczynać padać – rzucił nagle Jack. Rudowłosa jak na zawołanie poczuła mokre krople na twarzy.

\- Tam jest jakiś daszek! – Wskazała majaczący w oddali kształt. Przyśpieszyli i po minucie padli na mokry piach. April z niewiadomych powodów złapała delikatna głupawka, a chwilę potem Jacka.

\- Się nabiegaliśmy – skwitował brunet, przeczesując mokre włosy. Deszcz przybrał na sile i wściekle siekł w metalowy daszek budki.

\- Myślałam, że bardziej mnie to zmęczy, bo ostatnio nieco sobie odpuściłam – usiadła po turecku, rysując palcem nieforemne wzorki na piachu. – Ocean jest przepiękny… A zawsze, gdy pada deszcz, ogarnia mnie dziwna nostalgia.

\- Nie tylko ciebie – brązowe oczy Jacka błądziły wraz z delikatnymi falami rozbijającymi się o brzeg. April miała wrażenie, że czas nieco zwolnił. Napawała się widokiem deszczu, morza i chłodnym piaskiem pod dłonią.

\- Niektóre chwile powinny trwać wiecznie – powiedziała bez namysłu, rumieniąc się, kiedy dotarło do niej, co właśnie zasugerowała. W tej chwili jednak się to nie liczyło. Była tutaj z Jackiem i czuła się tak ukojona, zupełnie, jakby cała ta sceneria i obecność chłopaka były balsamem dla duszy.

\- Ale czy chwile byłyby takie piękne, gdyby nie były chwilami? – Spytał brunet. Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie i roześmiali się. Jack dość szybko umilkł.

\- Czy coś się stało, Jack? – Choć się śmiał, radość nie obejmowała jego brązowych oczu.

\- Podjąłem decyzję, że jadę na obóz i Kim omal mnie za to nie zlinczowała. Dość poważnie się pokłóciliśmy, chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd się znamy. Nie wiem, czemu ostatnio tak się wszystkiego czepia. Boli mnie to, że mi nie ufa.

April zakłuło serce na widok cierpiącego chłopaka. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, gdy uświadomiła sobie, czemu Kim się tak zmieniła.

\- Boi się, jak każda dziewczyna, której zależy – powiedziała cicho, spuszczając głowę. Czuła się okropnie.

\- Ale czego? Nie chcę być nieskromny, ale powodzenie mam od zawsze i pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Dziewczyny zawsze znajdą jakiś powód – wyjaśniła koślawo. Brunet wciąż wpatrywał się w ocean. – Gdybym miała chłopaka, też bym była o niego zazdrosna, jestem pewna. Przecież to osoba, która znaczy dla nas bardzo wiele, czasami wszystko.

A potem powiedział coś, co wprawiło ją w osłupienie.

\- Kim nie jest dla mnie wszystkim.

Otworzyła usta, lecz po chwili je zamknęła i wróciła do rysowania po piasku. Była wstrząśnięta tymi słowami.

\- To znaczy, że… - Wydukała, lecz Jack jej przerwał.

\- Przez to jej ostatnie zachowanie, już sam nie wiem, co czuję. Ja też bywam zazdrosny, a mimo to nie zachowuję się jak Kim.

\- Ale twierdzenie, iż już ci nie zależy, jest po prostu zbyt radykalne...

\- A czy niedorzeczny nie jest fakt, że własna dziewczyna – nie matka czy babka – urządza mi sceny o wyjazd na obóz W CZASIE, gdy ona sama będzie się świetnie bawić ze swoimi kuzynkami? Chyba nie stwierdzisz, że to w porządku!

\- No… Nie.

\- Wyjaśniam jej i tłumaczę, a do niej nic nie dociera. Traktuje mnie jakbym nie miał własnego rozumu i rzucał się na każdą ładniejszą dziewczynę, jaką zobaczę.

\- Chyba trochę…

\- Nie, wierz mi, nie przesadzam – powiedział gorzko. – Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, co się ostatnio z nią dzieje.

\- Ja… Chyba wiem – wydusiła, nie chcąc okłamywać chłopaka. Jack spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. – Myślę, iż to ten powód, o którym powiedziałeś we wrześniu na urodzinach Heather. To przeze mnie.

Milczał, opierając czoło na nadgarstku.

\- Ale to takie głupie – powiedział w końcu.

\- Nie uważam się za dziewczynę, o którą można być zazdrosnym, mimo to… Postaw się na jej miejscu. Zgaduję, że pewno wcześniej nie kolegowałeś się z żadną dziewczyną tak jak ze mną. A jeśli tak będzie lepiej, to możemy przestać rozmawiać i…

\- Zwariowałaś? Kim nie będzie wybierała mi przyjaciół.

\- Porozmawiajcie na spokojnie. Wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko, idźcie na jakiś długi spacer albo coś w tym stylu, z dala od zgiełku i znajomych. A z mojej strony wiedz, że ja naprawdę nie chciałabym mieć niczyjego związku na sumieniu, choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo by mi się ktoś podobał. Chwila uniesienia nie jest warta późniejszego żałowania po latach.

\- Wiesz, to jest w tobie fajne. Używasz mózgu, a nie emocji.

\- Na miejscu Kim pewno działanie mózgu miałabym mocno zakłócone – wzruszyła ramionami. Siedzieli przez parę minut w ciszy, a deszcz nie ustępował. April robiło się coraz zimniej. Żałowała, że nie wzięła żadnej bluzy, a palce u rąk miała już lekko skostniałe. Kiedy dmuchała sobie w dłonie, Jack objął ją jednym ramieniem i przyciągnął mocno do siebie. Była tak zaskoczona, iż na początku półleżała sztywno z głową na jego klatce piersiowej, ale rozluźniła się, gdy poczuła jak opiera sobie brodę na jej głowie. W sumie to ona powinna go przytulić i jakoś pocieszyć, powiedzieć coś sensownego, lecz nie wiedziała, co.

\- Dobrze cię mieć – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Za przyjaciółkę – dodał pośpiesznie.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – odparła, nie mając ochoty wyślizgiwać się z objęć chłopaka, on z resztą jej nie odpychał. – Spodziewam się, że to nie są sprawy, z których mógłbyś się zwierzyć kolegom.

\- Mógłbym się zwierzyć, lecz oni mają całkiem inne podejście do takich rzeczy. A ty jesteś dziewczyną.

Westchnął. Deszcz powoli ustępował i zmieniał się w lekką mżawkę. April z żalem wyprostowała się i wstała, robiąc parę skłonów. W pewnym momencie Jack złapał ją za łokieć.

\- Tak?

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się. – Przemyślę wszystko, co mi powiedziałaś.

\- Ciężko mi doradzać w takich kwestiach, bo sama w związku nie byłam i się nie zanosi. Kiedy wydaje mi się, że coś może się dziać, okazuje się, że ten ktoś traktuje cię jak młodszą siostrę – powiedziała, krzywiąc się i patrząc w dal.

\- A o tym kimś mi nie wspominałaś…

\- Ale go widziałeś. Taki wysoki chłopak ze schroniska, Logan. Już naprawdę poważnie się zastanawiałam… A potem pyta mnie o moją przyjaciółkę, dwa lata starszą. Super, nie? Ja i moje szczęście.

W sumie nie wiedziała, dlaczego powiedziała to Jackowi. Po części chciała oczyścić sumienie i nie sprawiać wrażenia przeszczęśliwej z powodu uścisku i przebywania z nim tutaj.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wciąż szukasz wśród starszych.

\- Ja też nie – wyszczerzyli się do siebie. Deszcz całkiem przestał padać. April ściągnęła buty i stanęła boso na mokrym, zimnym piachu, a następnie podbiegła do wydm i weszła do wody. Dreszcze wstrząsnęły jej ciałem. – Hartuję się!

\- Mogę ci w tym pomóc – w oczach Jacka coś błysnęło i rzucił się biegiem w jej kierunku. Rudowłosa zaczęła uciekać, lecz piach mocno ją spowolnił i po chwili z głośnym pluskiem oboje zwalili się do wody, pękając ze śmiechu. Kiedy wreszcie wypełzła na brzeg, była nieźle zmęczona.

\- Po jaką cholerę chowaliśmy się pod tym daszkiem jak i tak jesteśmy teraz mokrzy? – Spytała, jednocześnie ciesząc się w duchu, że miała zdjęte buty i leżały one sobie spokojne i suche na piachu parę metrów dalej. Czuła dziwne szczęście wypełniające ją od środka i rosnące niczym balon.

\- A kogo to obchodzi? – Jack miał całe włosy mokre, ale nie wykazywał takiego zmęczenia, co April. – W życiu musi być czasem nielogicznie.

\- Fuj, nie znoszę nie-logiki – skrzywiła się komicznie. Chłopak zerknął na zegarek.

\- Jasny gwint, minęły dwie godziny… Już dziewiąta. Nie dostaniesz ochrzanu od mamy?

\- Wątpię, żeby zauważyła, że w ogóle wychodziłam – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale lepiej lećmy, wstać trzeba i nie chcę olewać prac domowych.

Do domów dobiegli w kilkanaście minut, żegnając się szybko. April od razu wpadła pod ciepły prysznic i wzięła się za lekcje. Zasnęła dopiero przed północą, czując się niemal tak szczęśliwa, jakby znów zwyciężyła.

Tym razem w życie.


	8. Nie-pocałunek

**A/N:** Rozdział jest dość krótki, ale to tylko dlatego, że po akcji z tego chapteru zaczyna się nowy, całkiem długi wątek i nie chciałam za bardzo łączyć tych wydarzeń w jeden wywód.

Zasłuchuję się w piosence z Eurovision Junior 2019, zwyciężonej de facto przez dwunastoletnią Polkę. Ale nie, nie słucham "Superhero". Możecie nazwać mnie zdrajczynią narodu, ale sercem byłam za Holandią i do dzisiaj nie odsłuchałam w całości piosenki wykonanej przez Viki Gabor. Śmiało, rzucajcie kamieniami. Nigdy nie czułam się patriotką, może jedynie w gimnazjum, gdy na apelach puszczali muzykę Sabatonu. XD "Warszawo walcz!", "40:1" i te sprawy. Rety, co za czasy.

Przez Netflixa wróciłam do uniwersum Death Note i opowiadania zaczętego i porzuconego w 2014. O dziwo - NIE JEST ROMANSEM. To moja alternatywna wersja powieści widziana z perspektywy dziewczyny o mózgu, który dorównał legendarnemu L'owi i którą wciągnął w śledztwo. Nie jest to miejsce na wywody o Death Note, ale i tak napiszę - mimo szacunku do Tsugumi Ohby i Takeshiego Obaty, mam wrażenie, że niejako spaprali sprawę. Death Note poznałam dokładnie 10 lat temu, w 2009. Wtedy byłam zakochana. Teraz widzę wszystko, co można by pociągnąć inaczej i lepiej. Dlatego też piszę ff! :D

Święta za 20 dni, więc chapter ten też można określić jako świąteczny.

* * *

Do szkoły poszła z lekkim katarem, lecz wciąż w świetnym humorze. Włosy związała w koński ogon, a do tego obcisła koszula z rękawem trzy czwarte w barwie wina i czarne, dopasowane spodnie. Wmawiała sobie, iż to ruch i orzeźwiające powietrze znad oceanu tak na nią podziałały, choć gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy jakiś głosik szeptał jej natrętnie prawdę. _Byłaś z Jackiem. Obejmowaliście się. Powiedział ci tyle miłych rzeczy._

Nie miała jednak wyrzutów sumienia. Jeśli Jack ma być dalej z Kim, to chociaż niech Crawford będzie wobec niego fair. Bo zazdrość zazdrością, ale April na pewno nie narzucałaby swojego widzimisię jakiemukolwiek chłopakowi. W sumie to nikomu by nie narzucała, dopóki nie dotyczyłoby to przestępstw albo zdrowia. No i… Fakt, przeżywała z radością każdy uśmiech czy miły gest Brewera, lecz zdawała sobie sprawę, iż nic z tego nie będzie i jest to czysto koleżeńska relacja. A raczej, jednostronna i platoniczna.

Jak długo Jack nie cierpi, tak długo nic nie będzie robić. Choć wczoraj w pewnym momencie była gotowa zrezygnować z widywania się i rozmów.

Na długiej przerwie April poszła do sekretariatu żeby zapłacić całą kwotę za obóz sportowy. Nie znalazła się jeszcze przed drzwiami, gdy poczuła, że czyjaś ręka wciąga ją pod schody. Zdziwiona obejrzała się i ujrzała Jacka z dość zdesperowaną miną.

\- Co się dzieje? – Spytała, kiedy wreszcie ją puścił.

\- Z nią się nie da porozmawiać – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jeszcze całkiem się obraziła, jak rano zapłaciłem za wyjazd.

April westchnęła.

\- Po pierwsze się nie denerwuj – popchnęła go lekko na ścianę, a chłopak oparł się o nią i ramiona mu opadły. – Po drugie, mieliście porozmawiać NA SPOKOJNIE, nie w tym szkolnym zgiełku, zapomniałeś? Nie to, że za szkołą nie przepadam, ale ta atmosfera nie sprzyja takim rozmowom.

\- Ilekroć na nią spojrzę, to tracę ochotę na wyjaśnianie tego – wyznał rozpaczliwie.

\- Musisz to po prostu przetrwać i nie dać się emocjom. Zobaczysz, że za dwa miesiące oboje zapomnicie o tych przejściach.

Po chwili milczenia uniósł głowę.

\- Zastanawia mnie, skąd ty tyle wiesz o relacjach międzyludzkich.

April parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Prawda jest taka, że jak nie wiem nic, tylko używam zdrowego rozsądku. Mogę już iść zapłacić za ten obóz, co? A poza tym, wierz mi, gdyby Kim zastała nas teraz w tej sytuacji, wątpię, byście się uspokoili na tyle szybko, by myśleć racjonalnie. Na razie – rzuciła przez ramię.

Po lekcjach zaszła jeszcze do szkolnej biblioteki. Nie zobaczyła już dzisiaj więcej Jacka, lecz jakoś nie miała czasu o tym myśleć. Kiedy szła przez opustoszały budynek, myśląc, co zjeść w domu na obiad, ujrzała czekającego na kogoś Jerry'ego Martineza. Nie miał zbyt wesołej miny.

\- Cześć – przywitała się i szła dalej w stronę szatni, jednak po chwili chłopak ją dogonił.

\- Pozwól na słowo – powiedział. April zaczęła się zastanawiać, o co mu chodzi. Sądząc po minie, raczej nie zanosiło się na nic dobrego. Zaczęła nawet trochę się bać. Zatrzymali się w końcu w jakimś zaułku pod ścianą, choć nie miało to znaczenia, bo wszędzie było pusto i cicho. – Posłuchaj mnie. Przestań rozwalać związek moich przyjaciół, zrozumiałaś?

Poczuła się jakby dostała czymś w brzuch. W pierwszej chwili chciała zacząć się tłumaczyć i wszystko Jerry'emu wyjaśnić, lecz po paru sekundach wewnętrznej walki palnęła bez namysłu:

\- Jak miło wiedzieć, że ktoś ma o tobie tak dobre zdanie.

Martinez wyraźnie nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego z ust osoby, która uchodziła za opanowaną i dość nieśmiałą. Nie zastanawiała się nad konsekwencjami swych słów, ale chłopak natychmiast dziwnie skurczył się w sobie i zaczął tłumaczyć.

\- Po prostu znajomy widział wczoraj Jacka biegnącego z jakąś rudowłosą dziewczyną na plażę… A między nim a Kim ostatnio nie układa się dobrze…

\- BIEGNĄCEGO! – Ryknęła April, tracąc cierpliwość. – Nie OBMACUJĄCEGO SIĘ czy CAŁUJĄCEGO! Nie wiedziałam, że w waszym środowisku wspólny jogging uchodzi za zdradę! Więc jak Tony chodzi ze mną na Strzelca, a jego dziewczyna nie, to ją ze mną zdradza? Do jasnej cholery, mam już dość tego ciągłego obstrzału! Tak, Jack Brewer jest przystojnym chłopakiem, ale nie czyham na jego związek jak jakaś idiotka.

\- Nie czyha, Jerry, a wręcz bardzo dobrze mi doradza – za plecami rudowłosej rozległ się męski głos. April opadła szczęka. To był Jack. – Szedłem właśnie do ksero, bo mamy zebranie samorządu i usłyszałem całą rozmowę. Jerry, nie sądzisz, że powinieneś był przyjść najpierw do mnie?

\- Trochę mnie poniosło – powiedział w końcu Martinez.

\- Mnie też, przepraszam, że zaczęłam tak krzyczeć – powiedziała ze skruchą. Bardzo tego żałowała. – Wybaczcie, ale mam trening i trochę się śpieszę…

Jerry mruknął coś na pożegnanie, a Jack pomachał jej, uważnie się przypatrując. Trochę żałowała tego, że tak zbeształa Jerry'ego i było jej naprawdę wstyd, lecz w sumie dobrze się stało. Z każdej strony ktoś na nią naskakiwał – Heather ciągle robiła swoje aluzje, Kim miała z nią wcześniej „rozmowę", teraz jeszcze Jerry… Czy April naprawdę wyglądała jak jakaś zakochana i mizdrząca się idiotka przy Jacku? Z drugiej strony, ludzie kochają niedopowiedzenia i dorabianie teorii. Uch. Powoli miała już dość!

Kiedy truchtała na strzelnicę, uznała, że nie będzie o tym nikomu wspominać.

* * *

April nie znosiła niedomówień i napiętej atmosfery, więc już następnego dnia postanowiła pogadać z Jerrym, żeby wszystko wyjaśnić. Chłopak jednak przyznał, że naprawdę przesadził z tymi swoimi podejrzeniami i nie chciał, by to tak wyszło. April bardzo się ucieszyła, choć jej sympatia do Martineza gdzieś wyparowała. Może to i kwestia tego, iż mało się znają, ale skoro był w stanie ocenić ją i zarzucić coś z taką łatwością jak wczoraj, to wiedziała, że się raczej nie dogadają. Nie była obrażona, ani urażona, bardziej zawiedziona.

Te wszystkie zdarzenia zmusiły ją do przemyślenia swojego zachowania, przez co nie mogła pierwszy raz od długiego czasu skupić się na strzelaniu. Kiedy David zobaczył, że po raz kolejny oddała byle jak strzał, kazał jej zostawić broń i dołączyć do reszty drużyny, która na powietrzu odbywała ćwiczenia sprawnościowe. Było to naprawdę świetnym wyjściem, bo się wybiegała, a poza tym nie była w stanie się wówczas skupić.

Im dłużej myślała, tym bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, iż nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia. Tak, Jack jej się podobał i był naprawdę porządnym chłopakiem, lecz April ceniła sobie też spokój w życiu. Nie chciała go odbijać, nie kusiła go i nie flirtowała. Po co więc ta nagonka?

Mimo to, ograniczyła kontakty z Brewerem. W szkole rozmawiała tylko o sprawach organizacyjnych imprezy charytatywnej, a kiedy znów zaprosił ją na bieganie (dwa razy), odmówiła, wymigując się zmęczeniem lub nawałem zajęć czy nauki. Widziała kilka razy, że chłopak próbuje ją złapać i pogadać na osobności, lecz za każdym razem uciekała albo udawała zajętą rozmową z Heather czy kimkolwiek w pobliżu. Nie była szczęśliwa z tego powodu, ale skoro tak mogła uniknąć dalszych oskarżeń…

Nadszedł ostatni dzień szkoły przed feriami świątecznymi. Wszędzie panowała luźna atmosfera, a w poszczególnych salach odbywały się wigilie klasowe. April uwielbiała pod tym względem liceum. Mieli wyluzowaną wychowawczynię, która siedziała z nimi przez pół godziny, a potem szła do pokoju nauczycielskiego na bibę dla belfrów i tyle ją widzieli. Na stół wjeżdżały wówczas alkohole, każdemu poprawiał się nastrój i wszyscy byli dla siebie milsi niż zwykle. April żałowała, że nie jest tak cały rok. Na początku wigilii tradycyjnie trzymała się z boku, ale kiedy dostała piwo jabłkowe, a potem rozbrzmiały świąteczne piosenki, z chęcią przyłączyła się do karaoke i dzikich wygłupów. Przy okazji najadła się do syta rzeczy, których na co dzień nie tykała, między innymi ciastek czy babeczek. Kolejnym plusem wigilii był fakt uwielbiany przez dziewczyny – mogły się wystroić. Rudowłosa założyła więc koronkową czarną sukienkę z białym kołnierzykiem.

W pewnym momencie świąteczne piosenki poszły w odstawkę i któraś dziewczyna włączyła piosenkę „Lady Marmelade" z Moulin Rouge. April miała naprawdę wielką słabość do tego filmu i muzyki z niego, odciągnęła więc Heather od tacy z ciastem i dołączyły do tańczących koleżanek z klasy: Eileen, Kate, Mary i Sue. Koniec piosenki rudowłosa uwieńczyła zmysłową pozą. Rozległy się oklaski i gwizdy chłopaków, co przyprawiło dziewczyny o atak głupawki. Wtem, ponad ramieniem Heather w drzwiach sali April dojrzała Jacka. Niemal natychmiast spłonęła rumieńcem i podeszła do chłopaka, zerkając na zegarek. Ze zdziwieniem ujrzała, że dochodzi czternasta. Większość klas pewno już dawno temu rozeszła się do domów.

\- Cześć – przywitała się i wyszli na korytarz. W tym roku klasie April na obchody wigilii przypadła dość mała sala baletowa, przy której znajdował się jej ulubiony zakątek za automatem z napojami.

\- Chciałem ci złożyć teraz życzenia, bo nie lubię smsowych, a raczej już się nie spotkamy – powiedział z uśmiechem. April coś skręciło w żołądku. Nienawidziła składania i przyjmowania życzeń. Wymienili się więc szybkimi uprzejmościami.

\- Fajnie, że przyszedłeś. Macie jeszcze wigilię?

\- W sumie większość już się rozeszła i parę osób sprząta salę. W tym Kim. Pogodziliśmy się. Zrobiłem jak mówiłaś, porozmawialiśmy i przemyśleliśmy parę spraw.

\- Cieszę się, że już w porządku – powiedziała szczerze, opierając się o bokiem o ścianę.

\- O, jemioła – zauważył nagle Jack. Faktycznie, pęki tego zielska, jak nazywała je April, wisiały teraz w każdym możliwym miejscu, najczęściej przyczepione do lamp sufitowych. Co prawda, zwyczaj ten wywoływał mnóstwo śmiechu, ale też denerwował, kiedy na przykład gruby Joe przydybał w jednym z korytarzu Heather, szykując się na buziaka. Dziewczyna uciekła wtedy z takim piskiem, że aż z kilku sal wyszli nauczyciele, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

\- Można by się spodziewać, że samorządowi szkolnemu brak czasu na takie głupoty – rzuciła zaczepnie April, ale chłopak milczał, więc odwróciła głowę chcąc coś dodać dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy…

No właśnie.

Sama nie wiedziała do końca, jak to się stało. Zdążyła jedynie odnotować, że brązowe oczy Jacka są stanowczo za blisko, a chwilę później ich wargi się zetknęły. Trwało to może kilka sekund, aż w końcu April odskoczyła, nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje. Brunet był równie zdumiony i mrugał, jakby coś wpadło mu do oka. Rudowłosa nie była w stanie wydusić ani słowa. To był przypadek, po prostu odwróciła głowę, kiedy Jack chciał pocałować ją w policzek… Czuła, iż płonie rumieńcem, a przez ciało przepływa prąd i dziwne gorąco. Stali w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać wzrok. April bardzo chciała coś powiedzieć, ale co…? Wciąż była oszołomiona bliskością chłopaka. Zdołała jednak włączyć logiczne myślenie. O matko, jak Jack musiał teraz czuć! Przecież miał dziewczynę!

\- To… Był przypadek…? – Wyszło jej coś pomiędzy stwierdzeniem, a pytaniem. Brunet pokiwał głową. Miała ochotę jak ostatni tchórz uciec do klasy, ale wiedziała, że nie może tego tak zostawić. – To był przypadek – powtórzyła z mocą w głosie. – Jak długo masz czyste sumienie i ci się to nie podobało, nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Przypadek.

\- Przypadek – powtórzył, patrząc jej w oczy. Po dłuższej chwili otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś dodać, lecz na korytarzu coś trzasnęło i z sali baletowej wyszło kilku kolegów z klasy April. – No… Wesołych świąt – wydukał i odszedł szybko. Rudowłosa, wciąż z mętlikiem w głowie, wróciła na salę, ale nie dołączyła do tańczących koleżanek. Usiadła w samym kącie, przy drzwiach, wpatrując się tępo w szklankę z colą. _Mój pierwszy pocałunek… Był przypadkiem._ W myślach roześmiała się gorzko, a następnie przyciągnęła do siebie butelkę z jakimś smakowym alkoholem. Marzyła czasami o tym pierwszym razie. Miało być magicznie, po fajnej randce z wyjątkową osobą… A otrzymała jakiegoś przypadkowego całusa w ciemnym zaułku pod durną jemiołą, od naprawdę przystojnego, ale ZAJĘTEGO chłopaka. Fakt, że w życiu kierowała się logiką nie wykluczał jej wyobrażeń pocałunków i spotkań ze sporą dozą romantyczności.

Kiedy spojrzała na zegarek, uznała, iż już dość wysiedziała. Lubiła takie imprezy klasowe od czasu do czasu, ale dzisiaj miała dość. Pożegnała się i wróciła do domu, ciesząc się, że może zaszyć się w pokoju z dala od szkoły, Kim, Jacka, Heather i palącego uczucia wstydu i zawodu.


	9. Pechowy Sylwester

YAY! Święta za 11 dni, za 3 dni trzydzieste urodziny mojego narzeczonego, a jutro przedświąteczne spotkanie z przyjaciółką.

Chociaż moim ulubionym miesiącem jest listopad, to nie umiem nie kochać grudnia - za Mikołajki, za urodziny narzeczonego, za Wigilię, za Sylwestra. Mnóstwo wolnego! :D I czas pierwszego śniegu, chociaż w parku naprzeciw naszego bloku wciąż ziemię zaścielają rude jesienne liście, a śnieg pojawia się sporadycznie nad ranem na dachach. Lubię świąteczne piosenki, pierniczki i czas z rodzinką. W 2012 odeszła ode mnie ukochana babcia, u której zwykle odbywały się Święta i od tego czasu nie spędzamy świąt w większym gronie. Chyba, że ląduję na rodzinnej Wigilii w rodzince przyszłego menrza.

Jako że dziś piątek trzynastego, dodaję rozdział na osłodę życia. ;) I może zmotywuje mnie to do ruszenia dupy i pisania dalej [nie tylko Zakochanego Karateki]. Mam zaczęte dobre kilkanaście ficków, a póki nie mam jeszcze stałej pracy, chcę na maksa ten czas wykorzystać. Czytam książki, oglądam filmy, zaczęłam nawet animca "Nana", którego chciałam poznać właściwie jeszcze w podstawówce. Dopiero losowa piosenka na Youtube przypomniała mi o tym tworze.

Rozdzialik ok. 3k słów, więc przeciętnie. Ale będzie drama!

* * *

W Święta April wreszcie odetchnęła. Był to ten czas w roku, kiedy przypominała sobie, że ma rodzinę. Piekła z mamą pierniczki i ciasta, Rob przeszkadzał w kuchni, a w Boże Narodzenie pojechały do siostry mamy, Angel. Angel miała trójkę dzieci – trojaczki – Lisę, Marthę i Petrę. Robert zawsze narzekał, że „z babami to on nie umie się bawić". Śmiechu było co niemiara, a dziewczynki ciągle męczyły April o to, żeby je malować albo zrobić „paćkę na włosy" z żółtka, oliwy i kakao. W jej głowie nie było miejsca na rozmyślanie o Jacku i tym nieszczęsnym całusie.

Ale kiedy Święta się skończyły, rodzice znów wrócili do pracy, a w lodówce z ciast zostały tylko resztki, April zaczęła rozpaczliwie szukać sobie zajęcia. Biegała codziennie rano godzinę, potem coś pichciła w kuchni, czytała książki, które dostała pod choinkę, nawet rozwiązywała zadania z matematyki i fizyki. Siedziała z Robem i grała z nim w gry. Aż wreszcie nadszedł przeklęty trzydziesty pierwszy grudnia, Sylwester. Sporo wolnego się kumulowało, gdyż Sylwester wypadł w czwartek, powrót do szkoły czwartego stycznia na tydzień i ferie. Ekscytowała się wyjazdem. W Seaford na śnieg nie było co liczyć, cały rok było bardzo ciepło, a tutaj po kilku godzinach jazdy znajdą się w całkiem innym świecie, zimnym i pokrytym białym puchem. Nie mogła się doczekać, choć czuła niemiłe ssanie w żołądku, wiedząc, że jedzie tam Jack.

Zaproszone były na osiemnastą, żeby pomóc Jerry'emu w przygotowaniach, ale Jamie i Heather przyszły do April około piętnastej, by się uszykować i przy okazji przygotować górę łososiowych koreczków i mini-tortilli. Jerry był wdzięczny za każdą inną przekąskę niż chipsy czy ciastka. Koniec końców impreza szykowała się dość kameralnie – jakieś piętnaście osób. April bardzo to odpowiadało.

\- Miałam straszny problem z wyborem ciuchów, ale w końcu uznałam, że wystarczy klasyczny imprezowy look – powiedziała Heather, kiedy jedzenie było już gotowe i zapakowane. – Jerry raczej nie zdobyłby się na organizację balu.

\- Nikogo tam nie znam – oświadczyła niezadowolona Jamie.

\- Oj, nie gderaj! Będzie fajnie, prawda, April?

April siedziała na łóżku, gapiąc się bezmyślnie na trzymane w dłoni ciuchy.

\- Tak, tak – odparła, nie mając nawet pojęcia, o czym wcześniej mówiła Heather. Przyjaciółka popatrzyła badawczo na rudowłosą.

\- Wiem, że ty też nie lubisz zabaw w obcym towarzystwie, ale wyluzujcie! Jak się schlają to nikogo nie będzie obchodzić to, czy jesteście dowcipne, piękne czy nieśmiałe czy o co tam się martwicie w tych waszych móżdżkach – popukała się w czoło.

April jednak już nie mogła dłużej ukrywać powodu, przez który ciągle psuł jej się humor i opowiedziała o akcji pod jemiołą w czasie szkolnej wigilii. Heather i Jamie patrzyły na nią z rozdziawionymi buziami. Pierwsza oczywiście odzyskała głos brunetka.

\- Całowałaś się z Brewerem i nic nie powiedziałaś?!

April miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

\- To był przypadek. Dosłownie chwilę potem, jak Jack zwierzył mi się z tego, że pogodził się z Kim! Moje samopoczucie to jedno, ale jak on musi się czuć? Przecież to jest zdrada… - Pokręciła smutno głową. Jamie lekko ją objęła. April uwielbiała ją za to, że nie komentowała wszystkiego.

\- Kurde, pewno czuł się okropnie – przyznała Heather. – Wątpię, by powiedział o tym Kim. No i jeżeli nie rzuciliście się na siebie w czasie tego pocałunku to nie jest aż tak poważne według mnie.

\- Niby tak… Ale wciąż czuję się jak jakaś zdzira. No i mój pierwszy pocałunek się zmarnował… - Westchnęła.

\- Jakby mnie POCAŁOWAŁ BREWER, nawet przez przypadek, nie uznałabym tego za marnowanie. Przecież ci się podoba!

April jęknęła. Heather zawsze odbierała wszystko na ten swój pokręcony sposób. Jak zawsze żałowała, że w ogóle się do tego przyznała, ale było jej lżej na duszy chyba po raz pierwszy od Świąt. Humor też na moment się poprawił i zaczęła grzebać w swojej szafie. Koniec końców Heather ubrała małą czarną i ażurowe rajstopy, pięknie podkreślające jej szczupłe nogi; Jamie postawiła na białą, koronkową bluzkę i luźną szyfonową spódniczkę w barwie pudrowego różu, co nadało jej wygląd dziewczyny z jakiejś romantycznej powieści; zaś April wyciągnęła w końcu z szafy bordową sukienkę w czarne grochy, z rękawem trzy czwarte i odcinaną pod biustem, dokładając do tego rajstopy wyglądające jak zakolanówki.

\- Ale się ubrałyśmy – skomentowała Heather, patrząc w lustro. – Elegantka, romantyczka i retro!

\- Chyba przesadzasz z tym moim retro – April rozczesała włosy, spakowała do torebki perfumy, telefon, gumę do żucia i była gotowa.

\- Ja bym powiedziała, że przesadza z elegantką… - Powiedziała cicho Jamie, na co Heather dźgnęła ją boleśnie w bok i wszystkie trzy się roześmiały.

\- Idźmy tam i bądźmy piękne, niezależne i pewne siebie – powiedziała brunetka, przerzucając przez ramię pasmo włosów. April wzięła jedną z reklamówek z jedzeniem i ruszyła za Heather do domu Jerry'ego.

Martinez zaprosił je do hallu, a potem do dużego salonu, gdzie przygotowane było miejsce do tańca, głośniki i stół z przekąskami. Dziewczyny rozłożyły do półmisków swoje wyroby, a April odpakowywała plastikowe kubki i talerzyki, układając je na brzegu stołu. Jerry w tym czasie robił coś przy laptopie, aż w końcu spojrzał na rudowłosą i przywołał ją do siebie gestem.

\- Mogłabyś zerknąć na play listę? U Heather ty się tym zajmowałaś i było fajnie… - Zaczął nieśmiało. Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i siadła przy sprzęcie. Nawet udało jej się pogadać z Jerrym dłuższy czas o muzyce i ulubionych piosenkach. Jego muzyka co prawda nie była z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, ale też gwarantowała udaną zabawę taneczną. Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać i koło dziewiętnastej trzydzieści rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. April przypuszczała, któż to mógł przyjść, więc wyciągnęła Jamie na balkon, zagadując ją o mało istotne sprawy. Po chwili do dziewczyn dołączyła Heather, tańcząc z trzema drinkami w dłoni.

\- Pijeeeemy, dziewczęta – April powąchała zawartość kieliszka. Likier truskawkowy, przepyszny. Wychyliła całego drinka na raz, mając nadzieję, iż uderzy jej do głowy i będzie w stanie się dobrze bawić. Nie miała zamiaru się upić, acz jedynie wprawić w lepszy nastrój.

\- Przyszedł ktoś znajomy? – Spytała Jamie.

\- Brewer z Crawford i ich chudym kolegą-mózgowcem, Miltonem – wyjaśniła Heather. – A kiedy tu lazłam, to jeszcze trzy osoby ze szkoły.

Około dwudziestej byli już prawie wszyscy i trójka dziewczyn wróciła do salonu. Heather bezceremonialnie pogłośniła muzykę, zmieniła piosenkę na ostatni hit dyskotek i wyskoczyła na sam środek dywanu robiącego dzisiaj za parkiet. Dwie znajome Jerry'ego wystrojone w krótkie spódniczki natychmiast do niej dołączyły, po chwili zrobiła to i April, ciągnąc za sobą Jamie. Przetańczyły razem kilka piosenek, wypijając po drodze po drinku. Jamie natychmiast zrobiła się bardziej rozmowna i zapoznała z dwiema dziewczynami, które nazywały się Cara i Trish.

April w końcu usiadła przy stole, nalewając sobie soku pomarańczowego i odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Trochę tęskniła za chłopakami ze Strzelca, choćby Carlosem czy Michaelem, ale nadrobią na pierwszym treningu w Nowym Roku. David na pewno wymyśli im coś luźniejszego. Kątem oka dojrzała siedzącego na kanapie Jacka obejmującego Kim jednym ramieniem. Nie patrzył na nią. I dobrze. Przełknęła ślinę na wspomnienie tego pocałunku w szkole. Nie umiała myśleć tak jak Heather i się cieszyć z faktu, że chłopak, który jej się podoba ją pocałował. W głowie za to miała mnóstwo przekleństw.

Rozejrzała się po gościach i ujrzała parę znajomych twarzy ze szkoły, w tym właśnie Carę i Trish, które kojarzyła z równoległych klas. W kącie pokoju ze szklanką coli siedział chłopak o brązowych włosach zebranych w kucyk. Miał na sobie koszulkę jej ulubionego zespołu. Bez wahania ruszyła, by się do niego dosiąść – dzisiaj odwagę dozowały jej drinki, a nie rozsądek i nieśmiałość.

\- Pomagałam układać play listę i wierz mi, niestety nie ma na niej żadnej piosenki Dragonforce – zagaiła, siadając na oparciu fotela. Chłopak zamrugał i lekko się uśmiechnął. Miał oczy w naprawdę ładnym odcieniu zieleni.

\- Spodziewałem się – April drgnęła. Jego głos był niski i basowy, zupełnie jak jakiegoś spikera radiowego. – Jestem James.

\- A ja April – podała mu dłoń. – Jesteś znajomym Jerry'ego?

\- Mieszkam po sąsiedzku i chodziliśmy do jednej klasy w gimnazjum.

\- Ja jestem przyjaciółką kuzynki – odparła. – Chyba nie przepadasz za takimi imprezami? – Dodała, widząc jego lekko znudzoną minę.

\- Domówka jak domówka, po prostu wolałbym swoje grono…

\- Hej, April, zaraz będzie nasza piosenka! – Zawołała Heather. Rudowłosa uniosła brwi, rozmyślając, którą piosenkę mogłaby uznać za „ich" i po chwili po pokoju popłynęły dźwięki „Lady Marmelade". April spłonęła rumieńcem, przypominając sobie wigilię klasową, ale dołączyła do Heather. Przyjaciółka obróciła nią w tańcu i przyciągnęła do siebie, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Patrz, co wyprawia Jamie – wskazała w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Jamie rozmawiała z jakimś blondynkiem o wyglądzie gwiazdy boysbandu.

\- O matko, on wygląda jak anioł. Jamie przepadła… - Skwitowała April. Ich przyjaciółka miała słabość do chłopców o aparycji cherubinka: blond loczki, wielkie i błękitne oczy.

\- Może chociaż jej się powiedzie w miłości, nie to, co nam – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Heather dała kosza Aaronowi parę dni temu po nieudanej randce. – Ale, nie czas na takie rozmyślania. Kim jest ten chłopak w kucyku?

\- To jakiś sąsiad Jerry'ego.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie miała ochoty tańczyć, choć pobujała się do jeszcze kilku piosenek. Wciąż myślała o Jacku, lecz nie spojrzała na niego prawie ani razu. Żałowała, że nie została sama w domu. Mogłaby wówczas pielęgnować swoją depresję. Usiadła samotnie w fotelu, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach i bez przekonania pogryzając jakieś przypadkowe przekąski. Miała ochotę się spić do nieprzytomności, żeby się oderwać od rzeczywistości, ale wiedziała, że będzie to żałosne.

\- Nawet się nie przywitałaś – usłyszała przy prawym uchu łagodny, męski głos. Drgnęła lekko. Nie tylko z zaskoczenia.

\- Przepraszam – rzuciła zduszonym tonem. Wreszcie odważyła się spojrzeć Jackowi w oczy. – Przepraszam.

\- Wciąż myślisz o… Tamtym? – Zapytał cicho. Kim „tańczyła" właśnie z Jamie, Heather, Carą i Trish. April skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. – I pomyśleć, że w tamtej chwili to ty miałaś więcej zdrowego rozsądku niż ja. Nie martw się, naprawdę. Nie wpłynęło to jakkolwiek na moją relację z Kim.

\- Powiedziałeś jej?

\- Nie. Chciałem dożyć tego Sylwestra.

\- A powiesz?

\- To naprawdę trudna sytuacja i nie wiem, co miałbym zrobić. Ledwo się pogodziliśmy po ostatnich przejściach. Może po prostu… Zapomnijmy. Jak myślisz?

April chciała zapomnieć. Tamten wstyd i przerażenie. Ale na pewno nie chciała wyprzeć z głowy tych ułamków sekund, kiedy jego ciepłe wargi dotykały jej ust, a męski zapach wypełniał każdy skrawek jej świata i myśli.

\- Nie potrafię – wyszeptała. Jack jednak tego nie dosłyszał, bo nachylił się bliżej niej i nadstawił ucha. – Nie, nic.

Nagle chłopak wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie tańczysz – powiedziała, podnosząc się z fotela i wciąż gapiąc na jego dłoń.

\- Tańczyłem już z Kim, ale pewno byłaś zbyt pogrążona w swoim świecie, by to dostrzec. Wiem, że to lubisz i poprawia ci to humor, więc?

Skinęła głową i ujęła jego rękę. Zaczęli tańczyć, od czasu do czasu Jack ją obracał. Nawet nie był taki tragiczny, choć do Carlosa było mu bardzo daleko. Gdy Jack zrobił śmieszną pozę, April nie mogła już wytrzymać i roześmiała się głośno. Piosenka skończyła się o wiele za szybko. Miała ochotę jeszcze potańczyć z Brewerem, ale bała się, że przekroczy jakąś granicę i wkręciła się w tańczące grono dziewczyn. Po chwili do środka ich małego kółeczka wpadł Jerry, wykonując układ niczym z teledysku. April, zapomniawszy o swoim złym humorze, dołączyła do szalejącego na środku Martineza i również zaczęła dawać z siebie wszystko, przypominając sobie klipy do piosenek Shakiry.

\- O jasna cholera, północ za pięć minut! – Krzyknął ktoś, przerywając ferwor zabawy. April wytrzeszczyła oczy do Jamie. Kiedy to niby minęło? Przed chwilą była dwudziesta! – Bierzemy szampana i na dwór, ludziska!

April złapała za plastikowe kubeczki i jedną flaszkę szampana, podobnie Heather. Jerry wraz z Miltonem i Jackiem popędzili po fajerwerki.

\- Jaki Sylwek taka i reszta roku. Oby! – Zawołała Heather, trochę za bardzo upojona likierem truskawkowym. Jamie zaczęła chichotać. Wszyscy zebrali się na trawniku przed domem Jerry'ego, a trzy minuty przed północą tu i ówdzie na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się już przepiękne sztuczne ognie, rozpryskując różnokolorowe iskry na granatowym tle. April ustawiła na plastikowym stoliku kubeczki i zaczęła rozlewać szampana, częstując po kolei wszystkich gości. Kątem oka dojrzała, iż z daleka uśmiecha się do niej lekko Kim. Wyglądała obłędnie w czarnej sukience z rozkloszowanym dołem i koronkowymi rękawami.

\- Odliczamy! – Zawołał głośno Jerry. Jack odpalał właśnie pierwszą porcję fajerwerków.

\- 10! – Ryknęli wszyscy. – 9!

Każdy miał już w dłoni szampana i radośnie się wydzierał. Nie było możliwości, by ktoś to zauważył… Ale April nie od dzisiaj widziała więcej niż inni. Jeden ze sztucznych ogni wystawał z przytrzymującej go formy. Wystarczyła chwila kalkulacji, by zareagowała i, niewiele myśląc, odepchnęła stojący obok niej tłumek na ziemię dokładnie w momencie, gdy lont spłonął całkowicie i fajerwerk wystrzelił prosto ku niej. Krzyknęła z bólu, kiedy zahaczył o jej ramię. Rękaw sukienki zwęglił się i skruszył, odsłaniając mocno zaczerwieniony fragment skóry. Bardzo chciała się nie rozpłakać, tym bardziej, że do połowy ludzi leżących na ziemi jeszcze nie dotarło, co się stało i słali jej przekleństwa, iż stroi sobie takie żarty akurat przed północą.

\- April! – Jack patrzył na nią z przerażeniem w oczach. Heather krzyknęła, co zwróciło uwagę reszty imprezowiczów.

\- Boli – jęknęła cicho. Przed oczami pojawiły jej się mroczki, a szyję ściskać zaczęła dziwna duszność.

\- Dzwonię po lekarza – Jerry wyciągnął telefon.

\- Weźcie karetkę, to wygląda bardzo poważnie! – Zawołała Kim i po chwili zaczęła zaganiać gości do domu, by pooglądali fajerwerki z balkonu z drugiej strony. Przy April zostali tylko Jack, Jerry, Heather i Jamie. Rudowłosa leżała na ziemi, trzęsąc się i cicho łkając. Ból był potworny i obejmował większą część ramienia.

\- Boże, jak dobrze, że to na niej nie wybuchło… - Wyszeptała Jamie. – Trzeba ściągnąć jej bransoletkę, bo ręka zaraz zacznie puchnąć – mówiła sama do siebie, rozpinając ozdobę na nadgarstku April.

\- Dlaczego ona się tak trzęsie? – Heather nie ukrywała swojej paniki.

\- Typowe objawy wstrząsu… Oddychaj, April… Cśśś, nic nie mów. Jerry, byłbyś w stanie załatwić jakąś gładką ścierkę i miskę letniej wody? Kiedy tu dojadą? – Na co dzień nieśmiała dziewczyna była teraz nadzwyczaj opanowana i pewna.

\- Pół godziny. W mieście już pewno też zaczęły się sylwestrowe wypadki i dlatego nie mogą szybciej, a nasz szpital ma tylko dwie karetki – odpowiedział i pobiegł do domu.

\- April, jesteś tak głupia! Dlaczego nas odpychałaś?! Powinno trafić któregoś z tych idiotów, a nie w ciebie – zawołała Heather. W jej oczach lśniły łzy.

\- Nie krzycz na nią – warknął Jack. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego ze zdumieniem, ale w tym momencie April zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem, wciąż drżąc chorobliwie. – Co ona mówi?

Jamie nachyliła się nad rudowłosą i wyraźnie powstrzymała śmiech. W końcu uspokoiła się na tyle, by unieść głowę.

\- April ma… Dużo dziwnych nawyków – spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Heather i brunetka zdobyła się na słaby uśmiech. – Recytuje tabliczkę mnożenia od dziesięciu w górę.

\- Jamie, mam! – Z domu wybiegł Martinez, wychlapując wodę z miski. Dziewczyna włożyła rękę do wody, sprawdzając temperaturę, lecz uznawszy, że się nadaje, zaczęła robić okłady powyżej miejsca oparzenia, przy okazji oglądając dokładnie ranę. Nie była aż tak wyedukowana, by zgadywać, jak bardzo jest to poważne, ale najlepiej nie wyglądało. Zaczerwieniona skóra pokryta pęcherzami zaczynała się w połowie przedramienia i sięgała aż do miejsca, gdzie April miała bliznę po szczepionce. Wszyscy stali w pełnej napięcia ciszy, jedynie Heather wpatrywała się uważnie Jacka.

\- Nie, April, nie śpij – Jamie poklepała rudowłosą po policzku, kiedy przerwała recytację coraz to większych liczb.

\- Dlaczego nie? – Spytała Heather.

\- A jak się przez sen przewróci na tę rękę? – Tutaj zwróciła się do chłopaków. – Jeśli chcecie, to idźcie do domu.

\- Nie – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. – Wzywałem karetkę, muszę tutaj być – dodał Jerry.

\- Ja podam medykom numer do mamy April, ale na bank nie pozwolą nam wsiąść do karetki… - Westchnęła Heather. – Bardziej martwię się o ten jej szok… Mogłaby się znaleźć w klatce lwa i nie drgnęłaby jej powieka.

\- Wstrząs powodowany jest czymś innym, na pewno nie psychiką człowieka, ale nie powiem ci dokładnie, czym – wzruszyła ramionami Jamie. – Jack, może sprzątnijcie resztę tych fajerwerków albo odpalcie je z drugiej strony, co?

\- Nie wiem, czy mam ochotę je odpalać – mruknął brunet, lecz wstał i ostrożnie podszedł do pustej już formy, oglądając ją uważnie. Na podwórzu nie zostały żadne niedopałki, a fajerwerk, który zahaczył o April, wystrzelił za płotem. – Zostaną najwyżej na czyjeś urodziny, co, Jerry? – Wskazał na pozostałe trzy wielkie pudła. Martinez skinął głową i zaczął wychylać się przez płot, żeby zobaczyć, czy nadjeżdża karetka.

\- Trochę głupio, że tak wyszło z tą imprezą… - Zaczęła Heather do swojego kuzyna, ale on machnął ręką.

\- Kim na pewno uspokoiła resztę i jakoś się bawią. Ale zgaduję, że wy już nie będziecie miały ochoty.

\- Nie no, zostaniemy do jakiejś drugiej – odparła Jamie. – I tak nas nie wpuszczą do karetki, a w szpitalu nie wiadomo…

\- Dobra, jak zaraz przyjadą, to skoczę po torebkę April – powiedziała Heather.

\- Idę z tobą, muszę zanieść fajerwerki – powiedział Jack, biorąc wszystkie pudła w ręce. Oboje ruszyli do domu. Heather uprzejmie poczekała na bruneta na schodach, gdy ten odstawiał sztuczne ognie. Długo jednak nie wracał, więc zeszła do schowka. Jack stał opierając się czołem o zimną ścianę. Kiedy zobaczył dziewczynę, natychmiast drgnął.

\- Co się dzieje? – Spytała.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Brewer potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego tego nie zauważyłem… To moja wina. Ja je odpaliłem.

\- Daj spokój – żachnęła się. – To tak samo wina twoja jak i moja. April po prostu taka jest, że zawsze się uważnie rozgląda i zapamiętuje szczegóły otoczenia. Uważa, iż to świetny sposób na ćwiczenie pamięci.

\- Tak jak ta tabliczka mnożenia… - Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Sądzisz, że nic jej nie będzie?

\- Nie urwało jej ręki ani nie wypaliło mięśni na wylot – powiedziała, krzywiąc się na myśl o spalonym mięsie. Wyjrzała przez okno na półpiętrze. – Ratownicy medyczni już ją zgarniają. Jasny gwint, miałam zanieść torebkę!

Pomknęła na górę jak strzała. Jack stał przez moment, wciąż nad czymś gorączkowo rozmyślając. Czuł się winny. Gdyby był trochę mądrzejszy i bardziej spostrzegawczy… W końcu i on ruszył po schodach, by dołączyć do swojej dziewczyny. Nie mógł już nic zrobić. Wyjrzał jeszcze przez okno, by ostatni raz spojrzeć dzisiaj na April, starając się zapomnieć te dwa słowa, które krążyły w jego głowie przez cały czas.

Dlatego… Mógł być trochę rozproszony.

 _„Nie potrafię…"_


	10. Nowa perspektywa

1 stycznia 2020 r., godzina 2:30.

Za kilka(naście) godzin powinnam wrócić do miasta z dala od domu. Powinnam odespać. A ja słucham soundtracku "Nany" i publikuję nowy rozdział na FanFiction.

Kiedy stałam na balkonie w piżamie z logo Hogwartu i bez butów, patrząc na fajerwerki, doszła do mnie jedna rzecz. Bardzo ważna, dla niektórych oczywista.

Dla mnie to cud.

 _Ja wciąż żyję._

I to właśnie dzięki pisaniu między innymi udało mi się chociaż trochę wybrnąć z bagna, jakim jest depresja.

* * *

Kiedy April doszła do siebie, już świtało. Wciąż była oszołomiona po tym wszystkim, dodatkowo podano jej sporo leków przeciwbólowych. Miała zostać na obserwacji aż poczuje się lepiej.

\- April – ujrzała nad sobą bladoniebieskie oczy mamy. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Śpiąco – odparła, trąc oczy, mając nadzieję, iż pozbędzie się w ten sposób resztek znużenia. Co mówili lekarze? „Głębokie poparzenie drugiego stopnia." – Co oznacza, że poparzenie jest głębokie?

\- To znaczy… - Matka zagryzła wargę. – Będziesz miała bliznę. Sporą. Wypytałam już lekarzy o najskuteczniejsze środki na to, ale…

Rudowłosa zerknęła na opatrzone i obandażowane ramię. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że mama ją przebrała i nigdzie nie widziała spalonej sukienki. Może to i lepiej.

\- Popsułam ci Sylwestra – mruknęła w końcu April.

\- Daj spokój, April, nawet tak nie myśl. Heather mi opowiedziała przez telefon, co się stało. Fakt, to było dość lekkomyślne, ale nie mogę nie być z ciebie dumna.

\- Co jeszcze powiedziała ci Heather? – Rudowłosa podniosła się na leżance.

\- Wszystko, jak to ona – uśmiechnęły się obie. – Wspomniała o tym, że te fajerwerki odpalał jakiś Jack… Czy to nie ten sam chłopiec, który czasami ćwiczy karate z Robertem?

\- Mamo, to nie jego wina, wierz mi – i zanim, miała nadzieję, mama zdążyła uprzedzić się do Brewera, opowiedziała historię o Robie i chłopakach, którzy chcieli wyłudzić od niego pieniądze i telefon.

\- I ja się dopiero teraz o tym dowiaduję?

\- Wybacz, po prostu… Tak wyszło. A co do Sylwestra, to wszyscy mogliby być bardziej ostrożni, i… Ach, nie mówmy już o tym. Stało się.

O siódmej zjawił się lekarz, który kiedy tylko zobaczył April w miarę świadomą, natychmiast dał jej wypis. Z ulgą wsiadła do samochodu mamy i pojechała do domu. Spodziewała się, że Heather wyłazi pewno ze skóry i nie może spać, więc napisała do niej szybkiego smsa. Nie pomyliła się, bo zaledwie parę sekund po tym, jak odłożyła telefon, rozległ się dzwonek połączenia. Odebrała z westchnieniem. Heather dała jej dojść do słowa chyba dopiero po kilkunastu minutach paplaniny, wyrzutów i wyrazów ulgi, a następnie obiecała, że przyjdzie jak tylko April się wyśpi. Po zakończeniu rozmowy rudowłosa przekręciła jeszcze do Jamie, dziękując jej za opiekę, kiedy była w stanie szoku.

\- Nie ma sprawy – usłyszała w słuchawce. – W końcu mój tata jest ratownikiem medycznym, no nie? Poza tym, nie obraź się, ale to bezcenne: stoi nad tobą grupa przejętych ludzi, a ty nagle wyskakujesz z tabliczką mnożenia…

\- Po prostu musiałam się na czymś skupiać, żeby nie odpłynąć – chciała się obrazić, ale sama omal nie parsknęła śmiechem, jak sobie wyobraziła taką scenę.

W domu natychmiast rzuciła się do łóżka, lecz koło czternastej ze snu wyrwał ją okropny ból w ramieniu. Środki przeciwbólowe musiały przestać działać. Krzywiąc się, wstała i zeszła na dół do kuchni. Mama szykowała właśnie obiad.

\- Muszę tabletkę, jakąś mocną – powiedziała do matki.

\- Nie ma mowy, na pusty żołądek nie wolno. Siadaj. Robert! – Krzyknęła, nakładając porcję parującej zupy do miski. April powąchała. Mm, cebulowa. – Heather się zapowiadała na jakąś szesnastą, a ja idę zaraz do sklepu. Kupić wam coś?

\- Może sok pomarańczowy i… - Zaczęła, ale wtrącił się Robert.

\- Cukierki!

April wywróciła oczami i zabrała się za obiad.

\- Kurczę, mamo… A co z moim wyjazdem? – Zaniepokoiła się.

\- Ogólnie przeciwwskazań nie ma, ale musisz uważać na tę rękę. Kupię ci maść i opatrunki, w górach masz codziennie zmieniać.

\- A ile to się będzie goić?

\- Jakiś miesiąc, jeśli nie będziesz naruszać.

Miesiąc chodzenia w swetrach i długim rękawie… Jak dobrze, że treningi Strzelca zaczynały się dopiero po feriach zimowych. Poparzona prawa ręka na pewno nie sprzyjała strzelaniu. Musi również zadzwonić do schroniska… _Ale to potem_ , pomyślała, _teraz się wyluzuj._

Dość łatwo przyszło jej odetchnąć przed telewizorem. Miło było od czasu do czasu się odmóżdżyć przy głupich serialach. Po południu wpadła Heather, więc wygadały się, a April przy okazji dowiedziała się, jak wyglądała reszta imprezy Jerry'ego. Byli tam praktycznie obcy jej ludzie, więc nie robili jakiejś wielkiej tragedii z tego wypadku – ot, stało się. Nie można jednak było powiedzieć tego samego o Jacku.

\- Ma straszne wyrzuty sumienia. Kiedy odnosił te fajerwerki wyglądał na całkiem załamanego. Powinnaś z nim pogadać, albo coś – zasugerowała, sącząc sok pomarańczowy.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała hardo April. Heather zdziwiła się.

\- Czemu?

\- Nie chcę znów przebywać z nim sam na sam, żeby ktoś się przywalał, że go podrywam.

\- Tak, kurde, rozwaliło ci rękę i przejmujesz się czymś takim?

Nie chciało jej się opowiadać o akcjach z Kim i Jerrym, więc machnęła (zdrową) ręką. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniała o Jacku. Nie obwiniała go o nic, ale nie miała też ochoty na spotkanie.

\- Zmieńmy temat. Obóz niedługo, chyba trzeba będzie wybrać się na zakupy, co? Mój kombinezon z dawnych lat jest na mnie za wielki – zakupy zawsze były tematem rzeką wśród dziewczyn. Heather błysnęły oczy.

\- Ooo, tak! Masz ulotkę wycieczkową? Bo jestem ciekawa czy w planie były jakieś potańcówki. A w ogóle, wiesz, kim będą opiekunowie? Wuefiści i babka od życia w rodzinie!

Na twarz April wypłynął szeroki uśmiech. Z taką ekipą nauczycieli nawet nie poczują, że będą na szkolnym wyjeździe. Po chwili wyciągnęła plan wycieczki spomiędzy kartek kalendarza książkowego i, pierwszy raz odkąd go wzięła, porządnie przejrzała.

\- W sumie standard: pobudka, poranna rozgrzewka, śniadanie, jazda na stok, obiad, hala gimnastyczna przy pensjonacie, kolacja i czas wolny! Ewentualnie jakieś wydarzenia, ale to będą planowali na bieżąco. Myślę też, że nie będą już tak nas na wszystko ciągać jak w podstawówce.

\- Obstawiam, że pierwszej nocy będą bardziej zachlani niż my – zaśmiała się Heather. – Zobaczę potem w necie, co to za pensjonat i jakie sklepy albo kluby są w pobliżu.

\- Teraz możemy – sięgnęła po laptopa i odpaliła go. – Zobaczmy…

Wpisała nazwę miejscowości w Google Map, a następnie dokładny adres pensjonatu. Przełączyła na Street View i zaczęła chodzić ludkiem po okolicy.

\- Centrum miasta to to nie jest – powiedziała nieco niezadowolona brunetka.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś, to jest wciąż tani, szkolny obóz. Hmm…

Przez godzinę „poznawały" okolicę i szukały informacji na różnych forach. Parę kroków od pensjonatu był przystanek autobusowy, z którego co dwadzieścia minut aż do północy odjeżdżał transport do centrum miasta. Niedaleko ich zakwaterowania były również termy oraz duża i tania karczma z dansingami co piątek. Znalazło się nawet jakieś małe kino z salą mogącą zmieścić zaledwie siedemdziesiąt osób. Przy okazji dowiedziały się, iż w czasie obozu w pobliżu miasta odbędzie się Festiwal Folkloru i parę tematycznych karnawałowych imprez.

\- Wykorzystamy te dziesięć dni na maksa – ucieszyła się Heather. – Nauczyciele na bank zgodzą się na termy…

\- A co ze mną? – Uniosła do góry poranione ramię. Uwielbiała baseny i kąpieliska, ze względu na to, że mogła szaleć w wodzie, skakać, pływać…

\- Może sobie owiń to reklamówką? – Zaproponowała. April walnęła się w czoło.

\- Chyba całą rolką reklamówek… No cóż, przeżyję jakoś.

Pogadały jeszcze trochę i Heather poszła sobie parę minut przed dwudziestą. April chciała pójść się wykąpać i właśnie rozmyślała, jak ma się umyć, żeby nie zamoczyć prawej ręki, gdy znów usłyszała na dole dzwonek do drzwi. Zignorowała to, wyjmując piżamę spod poduszki i komponując sobie zestaw kosmetyków do kąpieli. Zerknęła na bandaże. Może faktycznie powinna sobie okręcić to jakąś siatką? Pewnie wyglądałoby to debilnie, ale co tam. Czuła się dziwnie sennie, pewno przez leki. Zaczęła już zrzucać bluzkę, gdy rozległo się pukanie do pokoju.

\- Co?! – Ryknęła w stronę drzwi, spodziewając się, że to pewnie Robert. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, naciągnęła więc z powrotem bluzkę na kark i otworzyła drzwi. Wytrzeszczyła oczy na widok Jacka. – Eee…

\- Cześć – powiedział. Trzymał coś za plecami, lecz nie mogła dojrzeć, co to. – Nie odpisywałaś mi na smsy, a byłem w pobliżu…

April nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie ma komórkę. W końcu uznała, iż może leżeć w salonie albo być na samym dnie torebki, ale w domu nie zaginie.

\- Mama cię nie zaatakowała? – Spytała, unosząc brew. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie była zbyt zachwycona, kiedy skojarzyła, kim jestem, lecz pozwoliła mi wejść. To dla ciebie.

Rudowłosa przyjęła pudełko z czekoladkami. Nie do końca wiedziała, co powiedzieć albo zrobić. Zamknęła drzwi i odłożyła słodycze na biurko.

\- Siadaj – wskazała Jackowi łóżko. – Prawdę mówiąc, to właśnie szłam się umyć…

Ale Brewer nie usiadł. Gdy zaczęła mówić, ruszył natychmiast w jej kierunku i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- To moja wina. Przepraszam. Byłem tak ślepy, nie wiem, o czym ja w ogóle wtedy myślałem… - Jego słowotok można było porównać do zwykłej gadaniny Heather. April cała zesztywniała, lecz nie miało to nic wspólnego z obecnością zapachu Jacka.

\- Moje ramię – pisnęła cicho. Brewer odskoczył. – Daj spokój już z tym. Chciałabym zapomnieć, a każdy mnie dręczy i wypytuje. Ale z czekoladkami trafiłeś, dzięki.

Nie patrzyła na niego. Miała wrażenie, iż nie jest to ten sam chłopak, z którym siedziała jeszcze niedawno na plaży w deszczu. Czy to przez ten pocałunek? _Jaki zresztą pocałunek…_ Chłopak musiał zauważyć jej minę, bo odsunął się i usiadł na łóżku, jak go wcześniej prosiła. Wciąż milczał i wyglądał, jakby się zbierał sam w sobie.

\- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie tak… Oschła? Widziałem, że mnie unikasz jeszcze przed Świętami. Czy coś ci zrobiłem?

\- Wiesz co, Jack, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu to moje spokojne życie zwykle przemienia się we wszystko, co ze spokojem wspólnego nic nie ma. Miałam dość tej nagonki na mnie. Heather mi dokuczała, Kim oczywiście odbyła ze mną „rozmowę" i potem ciągle się kręciła przy nas, a to z Jerrym tylko przelało czarę.

\- Tak sobie cenisz spokój, a wkręciłaś się w Strzelca i kolegujesz się z najbardziej postrzeloną laską, jaką znam? – Uniósł brew.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś mnie oskarża o coś, czego nie zrobiłam, jakbym była jakąś szmatą! Choćbym umierała z miłości do jakiegoś chłopaka, co raczej i tak mi się nie zdarzy, gdyby był w związku, to bym go nie niszczyła.

\- Pewnie, że ci się nie zdarzy – skrzywił się.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Warknęła.

\- Nieważne – wzruszył ramionami. – Gdybyś „umierała z miłości" do jakiegoś chłopaka, to on nawet by się o tym nie dowiedział, prawda?

Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. W sumie… Czy nie tak było z Loganem? Nie dała mu absolutnie żadnego znaku czy sygnału.

Łzy zaczęły napływać jej do oczu. Przestała nad sobą panować. Skuliła się w fotelu, pociągając nosem i chowając twarz w kolanach.

Jak inaczej miała się zachowywać dziewczyna, która była gnębiona właśnie przez chłopców? Sama się dziwiła, że jeszcze zdarza jej się ufać jakiemukolwiek osobnikowi płci męskiej. Możliwe, iż wpłynął na to fakt posiadania brata.

A jak tamci dowiedzieli się, że jest zauroczona Markiem i pisali smsy, podszywając się pod niego? A potem wyśmiewali… Zwabili raz na spotkanie, by obrzucić ją błotem: dosłownie i w przenośni.

Usłyszała szelest. Pomyślała, że Jack chce wyjść i nie zatrzymywała go, ale nie – podszedł do jej fotela i delikatnie pogłaskał po głowie.

\- Znów zrobiłem coś nie tak – westchnął w końcu, kiedy April już ocierała czerwone oczy.

\- Nie, to ja jestem cholernym mazgajem – odparła, sięgając po chusteczki. – Dlaczego nie mogę tego olać i żyć dalej?

\- Nie wiem, jak bardzo lodowe serce musiałabyś mieć, by w ogóle się gnębienie na tobie nie odbiło… W dodatku byłaś o wiele młodsza. Ale mimo wszystko, to nie tłumaczy twojej oschłości. Było mi przykro, wiesz? To tak, jakbym się w ogóle dla ciebie nie liczył.

\- Przepraszam, za bardzo byłam wtedy tym wszystkim rozdrażniona, by chłodno to przekalkulować.

\- Przestań z tym kalkulowaniem. Bądź po prostu sobą.

\- Ale to kalkulowanie to właśnie ja. Lubię myśleć.

\- Z tym, że jaką masz wtedy radość z życia, że coś cię zaskoczy?

\- Sporo rzeczy mnie zaskakuje, nie przesadzaj. Poza tym, nie powinno się namawiać ludzi do lekkomyślności.

Brewer zrobił dziwną minę i pokręcił głową.

\- Jeśli mowa o lekkomyślności… - Wziął głęboki wdech. - … Zerwałem z Kim.

April wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia. Co…?

\- Mówiłeś, że się pogodziliście – była aż nadto zdziwiona, iż mówi tak spokojnym głosem.

\- Pogodziliśmy. Mimo to, im dłużej myślałem o tamtej sytuacji i analizowałem zachowania Kim… Czułem złość i pustkę, a potem samą pustkę. Już nie czuję do niej tego, co kiedyś.

\- Pewnie będzie ci ciężko. Jesteście w samorządzie, razem trenujecie i ogólnie macie wspólną paczkę. Ja bym chyba tego nie zniosła.

\- Też się zastanawiam, jak to będzie. Kim nie krzyczała na mnie, nie płakała, była… Rozczarowana. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, a jednocześnie uświadomiło, że może i jej już aż tak nie zależy.

April nie chciała się wypowiadać na ten temat. Crawford była urodzoną wojowniczką, przebojową i dostała zwykle to, czego chciała. Coś więc tutaj nie pasowało. Przecież skoro była o niego zazdrosna, to nagle przeszło? Powinna walczyć jak lwica o związek. A z drugiej strony… Może uznała, że skoro Jack będzie szczęśliwy bez niej, to nie ma co z tym walczyć? Nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić, ale w sumie, co ją to interesowało.

\- Niezły początek roku jej zgotowałeś – powiedziała. – Nie jest ci żal tego czasu spędzonego razem?

\- Przeszło mi – wzruszył ramionami. – Wszystko przemyślałem. Nie mam powodów, by czegokolwiek żałować.

\- Ale i tak to trochę smutne. Kim to fajna dziewczyna.

W tym momencie Brewer dostrzegł włączonego laptopa ze stroną obozowego pensjonatu.

\- Mogę? – Spytał. April skinęła głową i siadła obok chłopaka na łóżku.

\- Obczajałyśmy z Heather, w jakie miejsce jedziemy i co tam będziemy mogły robić w wolnym czasie. Trochę się boję, jak moja ręka będzie się sprawować – pokręciła głową z lekkim zrezygnowaniem.

\- Ale jedziesz – ucieszył się. – Fajnie. I co ciekawego wynalazłyście?

Zaczęła pokazywać mu mapkę oraz fora. Z przerażeniem przy okazji obserwowała, jak szybko płynie im czas. Jack zaczął zbierać się dopiero koło jedenastej, gdy ręka zaczęła naprawdę mocno jej dokuczać. Kiedy odprowadzała go do wyjścia mama już spała, więc w korytarzu było ciemno.

\- Wiesz, Jack… - Zaczęła, przystając przy furtce i schodząc brunetowi z drogi. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i łagodnie. Poczuła jak jej serce trzepocze się lekko w piersi.

\- Uzewnętrznianie się, to lubię – zaśmiali się oboje. – Do zobaczenia w szkole.

\- Na razie.

Objął ją delikatnie, uważając na zranioną rękę, pomachał i już go nie było.

Po kąpieli, która w przypadku April bardziej przypominała pokaz dzikich akrobacji, naszły ją jednak niezbyt dobre przeczucia. Przełknęła ślinę. Jack powiedział, że to już nie to, ale jeśli znów powtórzy się sytuacja jak z Jerrym i to ją będą oskarżać o powód zerwania? Gdyby miała mentalność Heather, byłaby teraz wręcz wniebowzięta.

Przed północą uznała, że dość tego rozmyślania. Co będzie, to będzie. Czas przestać martwić się głupotami… Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku.

* * *

April od zawsze była jedną z tych osób, które tęskniły za powrotem do szkoły. Przez rękę musiała spędzić cały weekend w domu i potwornie się nudziła bez produktywnych zajęć, bo porządek wciąż był, a gotowała mama. Lenistwo zazwyczaj było fajne przez maksymalnie dwa dni.

Rano założyła biały sweterek i szare, marmurkowe rurki. O ile pod długim rękawem bandaża nie było widać, tak na wuefie będzie już musiała założyć coś lżejszego. Teraz to tylko opatrunek, lecz co powiedział lekarz? Będą blizny… Nie chciała się tym teraz martwić. Może, gdyby była bardziej płytka, wtedy użalałaby się nad swoim „oszpeceniem". Jeszcze raz wróciła myślami do tamtego momentu na Sylwestrze. Nie żałowała, że to zrobiła – gdyby nie przewróciła ludzi na ziemię, oberwałaby Heather.

Fakt, że Jack nie jest już z Kim wcale jej nie rozweselił ani nie dał jakichś wielkich nadziei. Wciąż będą się widywać, a te parę dni to za krótko, by całkiem o sobie zapomnieli. Brewer mógł się upierać przy swojej decyzji, lecz April nie zdziwiłaby się, jeśli koniec końców do siebie wrócą.

Jak zwykle zjadła śniadanie, odprowadziła Roba i poszła do szkoły o wiele za wcześnie. Tym razem wyciągnęła książkę od chemii, żeby cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć. Wtem ujrzała przechodzącą korytarzem Leah.

\- Hej! – Zawołała do koleżanki.

\- Cześć – przywitała się starsza i usiadła na ławeczce obok. – Jak ręka?

\- Dokucza. Do szkoły nie chciałam brać leków – wzruszyła ramionami. – Heather opowiadała ci trochę o obozie? Szukałyśmy informacji o nim w Internecie.

\- Jasne – ożywiła się. – Ale i tak najbardziej nie mogę doczekać się lodowiska! Heather mówiła, że jest obok stoku.

\- Tak, a nawet dwa. Jedno jest na powietrzu, a drugie w hali niedaleko.

\- Dwa obok siebie? Co za głupota – pokręciła głową.

\- Nie taka głupota, w sezonie mogą zarobić parę razy więcej – April puściła jej oczko. – Hmm, codziennie narty, snowboard albo łyżwy… I to już za tydzień!

\- Pogadam jeszcze potem z wuefistami odnośnie tych zajęć na hali po południu. Może pozwolą mi poprowadzić jakiś aerobik albo coś w tym stylu. A ty byś mogła pouczyć nas tańca.

\- Wątpię, nie mam żadnego talentu dydaktycznego… No i już widzę, ilu chętnych bym miała, gdyby była przy tym możliwość na przykład pogrania w siatkę.

\- Szepnęłabym słówko pani Goose i zorganizowałaby to tak, że każdy by musiał, albo chociaż wszystkie dziewczyny – uśmiechnęła się Leah. Od zawsze miała bardzo dobre relacje z wuefistami.

\- Ale towarzyskie odpadają, bo Carlos nie jedzie! – Roześmiały się obie i wtedy dosiadła się do nich Heather. Wydawała się być czymś bardzo podniecona.

\- Wiecie co? – Szepnęła konspiracyjnie, poprawiając opadające ramiączko bluzki. – Jerry mi powiedział… Jack i Kim nie są już razem!

Leah uniosła brwi z zaskoczoną miną, April zaś uciekła spojrzeniem w bok.

\- No i co? – Spytała w końcu rudowłosa.

\- A to – odparła kąśliwie Heather – że już czekam na jakieś zawirowania i akcje wokół nich. Oni nie zapomną, póki są w samorządzie razem i trenują.

\- Ja tam chętnie posłucham. Może to podłe, ale fajnie czasami wiedzieć, że i ludziom idealnym nie wszystko się udaje – odparła Leah. April popatrzyła na koleżanki z lekkim politowaniem.

\- To, kogo uznamy ze idealnego, zależy tylko od nas samych – powiedziała.

\- Oj daj spokój, plotki są super! – Zawołała Heather. – Aha, poza tym, mnie Jack podobał się pierwszy, więc…

\- Ciszej – burknęła. – Raz, Jack nie jest jakimś przedmiotem. Dwa, na jego miejscu nie pakowałabym się w nowe związki, skoro dopiero co jeden zakończyłam. Trzy: rób sobie z nim, co chcesz.

Z jakichś powodów wolała nie zdradzać, iż chłopak był u niej w piątek.

\- Mówię poważnie. Czyli tobie na nim nie zależy? – Spytała Heather, prostując się. Leah siedziała między dwiema dziewczynami ze zdezorientowaną miną i z ulgą powitała dźwięk dzwonka na lekcję, zmywając się szybko.

 _„Czyli tobie na nim nie zależy?"_

April miała mętlik w głowie. Całe szczęście, na lekcji nauczycielka zrobiła niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę, więc Heather zapomniała o tym pytaniu, psiocząc na swój los i mówiąc bez ogródek, co sądzi o babach, które robią takie niespodzianki od razu po przyjściu z przerwy świątecznej. Rudowłosej poszło dobrze, choć głowę miała zaprzątniętą czym innym. Bardzo lubiła Jacka. Dobrze się im rozmawiało, wspierał ją… To jasne, że jej na nim zależało. Ale z drugiej strony nie umierała po nocy z tęsknoty za nim, nie była zazdrosna. Więc to była jedynie przyjaźń. Chyba.

A potem przypomniała sobie, jak dobrze jej było w jego ramionach. Jak za każdym razem, gdy się do niej zbliżył, jego zapach wypełniał cały świat i sam w sobie był obietnicą lepszego jutra. Takiego dotyku nigdy nie dał jej żaden przyjaciel ani chłopak z drużyny. Bezwiednie szukała go zawsze wzrokiem na korytarzu. Miał takie ciepłe oczy… Jak czekolada. Wspomnienie uśmiechu Brewera przyprawiało ją o dreszcze i trzepotanie serca. No i zawsze jak szła po Roba, miała cichą nadzieję, że zobaczy Jacka.

Więc… To było… Co? Nie było to zauroczenie i grom z jasnego nieba, jakie przeżywała dawniej. Sama już nie wiedziała, co sądzić.

\- Moje pytanie jest wciąż aktualnie – powiedziała Heather na przerwie. April oparła się czołem o ścianę. Co miała odpowiedzieć niby?

\- Dajmy sobie spokój, Heather. Dopiero co zerwali i…

\- Ale Delii czy Kate to już nie przeszkadza – odparła brunetka, kiwnięciem głowy wskazując na przechodzące dwie szkolne gwiazdki. – Podrywały go przed lekcjami.

\- Z tej szkoły to naprawdę wiocha, że tak szybko się rozeszło – skwitowała rudowłosa. Zaskoczona Heather zamrugała. – Biedny Jack. Dobra, on i Kim są popularni, ale bez przesady.

\- Kurde, masz rację… W ogóle nie postawiłam się w ich sytuacji – pokręciła głową.

\- Jak większość ludzi.

\- Oj, nie zaczynaj o tym używaniu mózgu, mamy szesnaście lat, a nie sześćdziesiąt!

\- No wiesz! – Oburzyła się, lecz złość szybko jej przeszła. Kątem oka zobaczyła przechodzącą Kim i natychmiast do niej podbiegła, żeby potem nie zapomnieć swoich próśb.

\- Cześć – przywitała się. – Mam parę spraw odnośnie Walentynek…

\- Okej – blondynka uśmiechnęła się blado. – Chodźmy na ławkę, co?

Była wyraźnie przygaszona, choć starała się to ukryć ze wszystkich sił. April zrobiło się strasznie przykro na ten widok, ale dała Kim notatki z napisanymi datami i treściami ogłoszeń do radio węzła. Miała wrażenie, że przewodnicząca w ogóle jej nie słucha, choć wzrok miała utkwiony w notatkach i kiwała w odpowiednich momentach głową.

\- Dzięki, że samorząd mi pomaga – powiedziała, kiedy już wstały. Twarz blondynki nieco się rozjaśniła.

\- Nie ma sprawy, to nasz obowiązek. A przy okazji, może jakaś loteria na tej imprezie? To też zawsze sposób na więcej kasy – zaproponowała.

\- Kurczę, że też na to nie wpadłam. Genialna myśl! Tylko musiałabym znaleźć jakiegoś fundatora…

\- Tym się nie martw – mrugnęła do niej. – Szkolna skarbniczka ma wielki dar przekonywania.

Nagle Crawford zbladła i dopiero co odzyskany przez nią przebłysk dobrego nastroju gdzieś znikł. Pożegnała się i odeszła szybko. April spodziewała się, czemu tak się stało i nie była zdziwiona, ujrzawszy oddalające się plecy Jacka. Biedna Kim…

Trochę ją zastanawiał pewien fakt. Brewer odwiedził ją w piątek, lecz nie był jakiś mocno zasmucony czy zgaszony i wciąż upierał się, iż wszystko sobie przemyślał i jest pewien. Ale, do cholery, KIEDY on to niby przemyślał? To wyglądało tak, jakby od dawna rozstanie chodziło mu po głowie.

Przed wuefem w szatni zaczęła się nieco stresować. Ledwie zmieniła sweterek na koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, zaraz posypały się pytania odnośnie zabandażowanej ręki. Chciała jak najszybciej je uciąć, lecz wtedy na scenę wkroczyła Heather, opowiadając całą historię. April siedziała zażenowana w kącie, marząc, by zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Przedstawienie Heather miało jednak jakąś dobrą stronę, bo dziewczyny obiecały być bardziej ostrożne przy grze w kosza i tym podobnych.

Rudowłosa dziwnie czuła się, wracając do domu z przyjaciółką o w miarę wczesnej porze, nie mając w głowie, iż musi biec na trening. Będzie mogła posiedzieć trochę w kuchni, polenić się… Znowu. Wtem przypomniała sobie o jeszcze nietkniętych książkach, które dostała pod Choinkę i nastrój natychmiast jej się poprawił. Poza tym, już od dawna nie była na żadnych zakupach, a w czasie prezentowo-świątecznej gorączki nic sobie nie kupiła. Plus zakupy na wyjazd…

W piątek urwała się z Heather z dwóch ostatnich lekcji i ruszyły na ogromne zakupy. April poważnie martwiła się, jak dojdzie z tyloma torbami do domu, ale machnęła ręką. Wszędzie obecne wyprzedaże noworoczne tylko poprawiały jej nastrój. Przez cały ten szkolny tydzień jakoś nie myślała o Jacku, a wszelkie samorządowe sprawy załatwiała z Kim. Samo tak wyszło.

\- Kurde, ile tych ciuchów trzeba tam mieć – jęknęła Heather, patrząc na harmonogram wyjazdu. – Przecież inne na halę, inne na stok, a jeszcze inne na wieczór…!

April parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Myślę, że jak będziemy w kombinezonach narciarskich to wszystko jedno, czy pod spodem masz pachnącą fiołkami bluzkę czy coś, co już nosiłaś. Najwyżej będziemy prać w zlewie, nie przesadzaj. A na halę biorę parę koszulek na ramiączkach, żeby ciało mogło od…

\- Idź ty ze swoją praktycznością! Ja chcę wyglądać DOBRZE!

\- Ale to się nie wyklucza – zawołała rudowłosa, jednak Heather już jej nie słuchała, buszując w wyprzedażowych koszach. April przyglądała się każdemu ciuchowi, jaki wpadał jej w oko. Potrzebowała w sumie tylko kilku bokserek, może nowe spodenki gimnastyczne i ów kombinezon, ale to miała załatwić w sklepie sportowym później.

Dopiero o siedemnastej udało im się załatwić wszystko i przycupnąć w kawiarence. April miała jedynie trzy torby, lecz wypchane po brzegi, bo wkładała do nich wszystkie mniejsze zakupy. Heather zaś ilość kupionych rzeczy nie mieściła się w rękach i non stop straszyła wchodzących do kafejki ludzi ogromem zakupów.

\- Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej zniechęca do obozu? – Spytała April, pokazując harmonogram przyjaciółce. – To wielkie, odpychające słowo… INTEGRACJA.

Heather zakrztusiła się swoją kawą z cynamonem.

\- O Boże – miauknęła w końcu, wycierając kawę z kolan. – Będziemy grać w denne gry albo mówić o sobie i dostawać za to cukierka.

\- Mam cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie to wyglądało aż tak źle…

\- Dobrze, że na obozowe chrzty raczej wszyscy są za duzi, bo przeżyłam już pięć takich i nie zamierzam więcej!

Odpoczywały przy kawie i ciastkach jeszcze pół godziny, aż wreszcie zwlokły się ze swoich wygodnych foteli i ruszyły w stronę domów. Wtem April zamarła, widząc budynek dojo.

\- Czekaj, skoczę po Roba, co?

Niby nic by się nie stało, gdyby wrócił sam, ale nie chciała ryzykować. Przeszła przez szklane drzwi i ujrzała Rudy'ego ćwiczącego jeszcze z Robem. Przycupnęła na kanapie, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. _Ciekawe, czy jest Jack…?_

Był. Pojawił się po chwili z ręcznikiem narzuconym na kark. Wyglądał świetnie w czarnym podkoszulku i dżinsach, ale w sumie w czym wyglądałby kiepsko? Ucieszył się na widok April i pomachał jej, podchodząc do szafki. Miała nadzieję, że nie zaczerwieniła się za bardzo. Za Jackiem wyszła Kim i rudowłosą skręciło z zazdrości. Nawet po treningu wyglądała idealnie. Skinęła blondynce głową na powitanie, a tamta odwzajemniła gest. W końcu i Rob zeskoczył z maty, podniecając się swoimi osiągnięciami. Gdy się przebrał, April wstała i ujrzała wkurzoną Heather za szybą. Pokazywała na zegarek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i przekomiczną miną.

\- Może ci pomóc? – Spytał Jack, kiedy April wypędziła już Roba na zewnątrz.

\- Nie, dzięki… Ale Heather na pewno przyda się pomoc, jeśli chcesz się spełnić – parsknęli śmiechem. Brewerowi uśmiech zbladł na widok ilości toreb stojących u stóp brunetki.

\- Heather, dlaczego ty zawsze wynosisz pół sklepu? – Spytał Robert. Cała grupka roześmiała się, a Jackowi udało się chwycić większość pakunków. April kątem oka zerknęła na Kim, która minęła ich i poszła w przeciwną stronę. Było jej żal blondynki, lecz z drugiej strony już nic nie mogła poradzić.

W tej hałaśliwej ekipie znaleźli się pod domem April dopiero jakieś pół godziny później. Heather musiała się wrócić, bo zauważyła, że nie ma swoich okularów, a kiedy znalazła się znów przy nich z załamaną miną, okazało się, iż ma je zahaczone o tylną kieszeń w dżinsach. Rudowłosa puściła oczko do przyjaciółki, kiedy zostawiała ją samą z Jackiem, choć w żołądku czuła niemiłe ssanie.

W pokoju wywaliła wszystkie zakupy na łóżko i przyniosła walizkę, kalkulując, czy na pewno się zmieści. Wyjazd był dopiero w poniedziałek nad ranem, lecz nie mogła się już doczekać. Poza tym, lubiła się pakować i planować – gorzej już było z rozpakowywaniem. Zrobiła listę ciuchów i potrzebnych rzeczy, obliczyła też minimalny budżet. Resztą postanowiła zająć się w niedzielę. Padła na łóżko, sięgając po jedną z nowych książek, a jej wzrok powędrował wreszcie do pudełka czekoladek od Jacka. Jeszcze ich nawet nie tknęła. Nie to, że nie lubiła czekolady, dodatkowo były to naprawdę pyszne słodkości, ale… Były od Jacka. Traktowała je jak jakiś dziwny skarb. Ciekawe, czy inne dziewczyny jak dostają czekoladki od chłopaka to od razu je zjadają? A może dzielą się słodyczą czekolady we dwoje?

Jack Brewer… Wydawał jej się tak idealny, że aż nierzeczywisty, a mimo to tuliła się do niego już kilka razy, szukała tych ciepłych, brązowych oczu na korytarzu. Nie był snem, czy marzeniem.

Coś do niego czuła. Nie wiedziała tylko, co.

Z jakichś powodów w ogóle nie była zazdrosna ani zła na Jacka czy Heather, za pójście do domu brunetki. April nie wiedziała, skąd to wie, ale Heather nie wydawała się w typie Brewera.

W sumie… Mogłaby poczynić jakieś kroki ku bliższemu poznaniu Jacka. Będą razem na obozie, a może jeszcze raz chłopak zaproponowałby wspólne bieganie?

A potem przypomniała sobie przygaszoną i smutną twarz Kim, która przecież nie była w ogóle jej wrogiem. Wręcz obie się polubiły. To właśnie była kolejna cecha April – na równi z brakiem dyscypliny nienawidziła robić sobie świadomie wrogów. I tak ich miała, co ją zawsze bolało, lecz nie da się przecież każdemu dogodzić, a natura ludzka jest aż nazbyt często po prostu podła. I co teraz? Chciałaby pogadać na ten temat z kimś, kto by jej dobrze doradził i nie wyśmiał… Pomyślała o Jamie, a potem o Piper, która już od roku miała jednego chłopaka. Ta druga jednak odpadała, by zbyt często robiła sobie jaja ze wszystkiego, a Jamie sama nigdy nikogo jeszcze nie miała. Do głowy przychodziły jej coraz bardziej niedorzeczne osoby, aż w końcu usłyszała trzaskające na dole drzwi. Mama…

Związek mamy i ojca od zawsze był dla April niezwykły, bowiem ta para zeszła się mając zaledwie piętnaście lat. Chodzili razem do szkoły, mama odkryła, że ma wspólne pasje z tatą, zaczęli rozmawiać… I przetrwali. Oddzielne studia, potem różne miejsca pracy. Byli jak Jin i Jang, wzajemnie się napędzający i dopełniający. Tata był bardzo towarzyski, zaś jej mama lubiła domowe zacisze i grupkę sprawdzonych przyjaciół. Obojgu nie brakowało rozsądku i lubili porządek, a swego czasu mieli bardzo duże osiągnięcia matematyczne. Rudowłosa nie mogła sobie wymarzyć lepszych rodziców.

Kolejna łza napłynęła jej do oka… „ _Dopóki śmierć was nie rozłączy_ ". Tyle lat razem po to, by zniszczył to pijany facet za kierownicą.

Niestety, zbyt dużo się stało po śmierci ojca, by mogła ot tak iść teraz do mamy i zapytać ją o chłopaków. Ufała jej, lecz miała wrażenie, iż to już nie ta sama osoba. Jakby mówiła do kogoś, kto ma mentalną osłonę, pod którą skrywa swą prawdziwą naturę i uczucia. Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Nie mogła nienawidzić mamy, choć jednocześnie gardziła tym jej sposobem ucieczki i odcięcia, a potem sama zachowała się tak samo, żeby nie myśleć o Jacku i Loganie…

Ponownie utkwiła spojrzenie w książce. Czas mentalnie odpocząć od tego życia.


	11. Wyjazd i integracja

Niedziela nadeszła bardzo szybko, ku uciesze April. Dziesięć dni! Jak dotąd była w górach tylko parę razy, i to w czasie, gdy nie zawsze był śnieg. Od rana prasowała ubrania, wydzwaniała do koleżanek, a potem biegała po najbliższych sklepach, by dokupić ostatnie brakujące rzeczy albo prowiant. Czuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Od Heather dowiedziała się, że oprócz Jacka jadą również Milton i Jerry. Ogólnie wyjazd był dość skromny, bo zapisało się jedynie około trzydziestu osób, co można było przyrównać do liczebności półtora klasy w Seaford High School, ale miało to swoje dobre strony. Będzie trochę luźniej i bardziej „kameralnie" jak to określiła Jamie w czasie jednej z telefonicznych przedwyjazdowych konferencji. No i kilkanaście godzin jazdy autobusem… Czyli wygłupów, przekrzykiwania, śpiewania piosenek, objadania się przekąskami (April miała nadzieję, że Leah, która ma chorobę lokomocyjną, trochę się z jedzeniem powstrzyma).

Kiedy wieczorem usiadła wreszcie, by odetchnąć, usłyszała dźwięk przychodzącego smsa. Był od Jacka.

„ _Może to głupie pytanie, ale z kim siedzisz jutro w autobusie? ;)"_

Serce jej zabiło. Zastygła na moment nad komórką, aż wreszcie wystukała odpowiedź.

„ _Mamy nadzieję wepchnąć się z dziewczynami na koniec, a co?_ "

„ _Jerry i Milton mnie wystawili :P_ "

„ _Spoko, na tyle jest zawsze 5 miejsc, więc jedno zostaje wolne. Może dla Ciebie ;) Tylko musisz się pośpieszyć!_ "

„ _Spełnienie moich marzeń – siedzieć z czterema babami i słuchać ich ploteczek… ; D_ "

„ _Zawsze możesz usiąść z wuefistką ;*_ "

April zdziwiła się, że odpisuje mu z taką lekkością, ale kontaktowanie się na odległość zawsze było łatwiejsze niż w cztery oczy.

„ _Och. W sumie to nie wiem, co gorsze xD_ "

Zerknęła do podręcznej torebki, jeszcze raz sprawdzając zawartość. Portfel, książka, odtwarzacz, słuchawki, aparat, notes, napój, żelki i paluszki z sezamem, mała kosmetyczka z dezodorantem, perfumami, żelem antybakteryjnym i gumą do żucia… Świeże bandaże, maść na oparzenia. Rano miała jeszcze dorobić kanapki i dodać termos. Udało jej się wcisnąć na samo dno schludnie złożoną kurtkę, w końcu ich podróż zakończy się w górach.

Może to kwestia nastawienia, ale miała wrażenie, że ten wyjazd będzie niezapomniany…

Budzik zadzwonił punktualnie o piątej. Wrzuciła na siebie rurki i czarną bluzkę, omal nie łamiąc karku przy zbieganiu po schodach. Walizkę zniosła na sam dół przed snem i choć sprawdzała już zgodność zawartości z listą, znów zaczęła bebeszyć w środku. Trochę tego wyszło, ale koniec końców się pomieściła bez problemu. Kiedy weszła do kuchni zobaczyła, że mama już krząta się przy kuchence, a na blacie stoi termos z kawą zbożową i obok kilka paczuszek z kanapkami.

\- Dziękuję, mamo! – powiedziała wesoło. – Nie musiałaś wstawać tak wcześnie.

\- Nie mogłam spać – odparła. – Widzę, że jesteś podekscytowana.

\- No pewnie! Aha, i czy moglibyśmy podjechać pod dom Leah? Bo nie będzie miała żadnego transportu.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Zjadła śniadanie, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem i równo o piątej trzydzieści stała gotowa pod drzwiami. Zaniosła walizę do bagażnika samochodu i uradowana zajęła miejsce obok kierowcy. Matka dołączyła do córki kilka minut później. April włączyła radio z muzyką taneczną i niemal podskakiwała na swoich siedzeniu.

\- Dzień dobry! – Przywitała się Leah, tarabaniąc się z wielką torbą na kółkach na tylne siedzenia. – Dziękuję za podwózkę, proszę pani.

\- Żaden kłopot. Raczej byś sama nie doniosła tej torby, mam rację? – Mama April uniosła brew, zerkając znacząco na bagaże Leah.

\- Oj, nie! Nie jestem mistrzem organizacji. Moja mama też nie, a pomagała mi się pakować…

\- A twoja starsza siostra? – Spytała rudowłosa, pogłaśniając radio.

\- Randkowała – wszystkie trzy zachichotały. Wreszcie stanęły na szkolnym parkingu, gdzie zebrała się już mała grupka osób z torbami i walizkami. Autobus jeszcze nie podjechał. Leah wysiadła i poszła w stronę innych obozowiczów, lecz April ujrzała przechodzącego za oknem Jacka. Zagapiła się, puszczając drzwi i zatrzaskując je sobie przed nosem.

\- Zaczekaj, April – zaczęła matka. Rudowłosa wciąż wgapiała się w zatrzaśnięte drzwi.

\- Tak?

\- Pamiętaj o swojej ręce i zmieniaj opatrunki. Szkoda, że nie będziesz mogła iść na termy, lecz wiesz, jak to jest, ktoś prędzej czy później zachlapałby ci tę ranę, a chlorowana woda raczej jej stanu nie poprawi.

\- Wiem, mamo – westchnęła.

\- A ten chłopiec, który odpalił fajerwerk… Podoba ci się, prawda?

April spłonęła rumieńcem, po chwili jednak się opanowała, słysząc, że mama wciąż obwinia Jacka o zranienie swojej córki.

\- Tak, mamo, ale… To nie jego wina, naprawdę. On nawet na tym Sylwestrze nie wypił ani kropli alkoholu, czy coś. Nie jest zły.

Nie była przekonana, ale w końcu skinęła głową, dając sygnał, że April może już iść. Rudowłosa wyskoczyła z samochodu dokładnie w momencie, gdy podjechał autokar. Rano panował chłód, więc ledwie otworzyły się drzwi i stojąca grupka zaczęła wpychać się do środka. Z ulgą dojrzała na schodkach burzę loków należącą do Heather – czyli miejsce będzie miała zajęte. Przy autobusowym bagażniku dojrzała Jacka w otoczeniu sterty toreb. Chłopak miał lekko przerażoną minę.

\- Cześć – przywitała się, próbując unieść swoją walizkę i wrzucić ją do bagażnika. Brewer jednak natychmiast złapał ją za dłoń.

\- Ja to zrobię. Twoje koleżanki okazały bardzo duży entuzjazm, gdy spytałem, czy będę mógł z wami siąść… Teraz już wiem, czemu – wskazał na kupkę bagaży, wśród których można była rozpoznać kolorową torbę Leah.

\- No wiesz, to chyba uczciwa wymiana: one zajmą miejscówki, a ty wrzucisz bagaże? – Uśmiechnęła się nieco bezczelnie. – A Jerry i Milton już są?

\- Tak, mieli siąść na przedostatnich siedzeniach, żeby być blisko – zapakował ostatnią torbę i weszli do środka autobusu. Jeszcze nie był całkiem zapełniony, a nawet brakowało jednej z opiekunek. Z rozczarowaniem dostrzegła, że Heather zajęła jej miejsce między Leah i sobą, a Jackowi obok siebie. W sumie mogła się tego spodziewać.

\- Siema – przywitała się z Jerrym i Miltonem. – Cześć, dziewczyny.

\- Jedziemy na przygodę życia! – Zawołała podniecona Heather. – Jack, dzięki za wrzucenie naszych walizek.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się. – Zdrajcy! – Zawołał do swoich kolegów z paczki, a Jerry zrobił zawiedzioną minę.

\- Możemy się zamienić, ja chciałbym siedzieć z pannami – miauknął.

\- Spadaj, Jerry! – Heather pogroziła mu pięścią. – Choćby mi zapłacili, nie siadłabym obok ciebie.

\- Ale z ciebie kochająca siostra!

April siedziała ze spuszczoną głową. Już chyba wolałaby siedzieć na miejscu Jerry'ego. Gdyby się odwracała do tyłu, mogłaby wtedy bezkarnie patrzeć na Jacka, a tak nie miała szans by nawet z nim pogadać. Zerknęła w lewo, widząc splecione dłonie chłopaka. Wtem poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją za dłoń i ściska lekko. Uniosła głowę i ujrzała Jamie, która posłała jej pokrzepiający uśmiech. Jak to się działo, że osoby nieśmiałe i wycofane zawsze widziały więcej niż wszyscy? Leah skwitowała gest Jamie dziwnym uśmieszkiem i uniesioną brwią, ale nic nie powiedziała. Wreszcie parę minut przed szóstą zjawiła się ostatnia opiekunka, pani Goose, i zaczęło się sprawdzanie listy obecności oraz przypominanie zasad obowiązujących w czasie jazdy, których i tak nikt nie słuchał. Panowała ogólna atmosfera podniecenia, choć nieco przygaszonego, ze względu na dość wczesną porę.

Na wycieczkę jechała trójka nauczycieli, w tym dwoje wuefistów: pani Goose, pan Moritz oraz nauczycielka od wychowania do życia w rodzinie, pani Green. Żadne z nich nie miało jeszcze czterdziestu lat i zawsze bardzo lekko podchodzili do uczniów na wyjazdach, a w każdym razie tak mówili ci ze starszych roczników.

April nienawidziła siedzieć na samym środku, bo każdy, kto się obejrzał do tyłu, od razu na nią patrzył. Widząc, iż Heather i Leah przysypiają, nałożyła słuchawki na uszy i też oparła się wygodnie o fotel. Mimo to, wiedziała, że nie zaśnie. Nie umiała spać ani w samolocie, ani w pociągu, ani w żadnym innym środku lokomocji. Autobus był cichy, więc zapewne większość jadących chciała złapać jeszcze trochę snu. W pewnym momencie Heather całkowicie zmorzyło i osunęła się na fotelu, opadając nieco w dół. April zerknęła w lewo na przyjaciółkę i ujrzała brązowe oczy Jacka. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i wskazał na swoje ucho. Podała mu więc jedną słuchawkę.

\- Co to? – Spytał cicho.

\- Guns'n'Roses „ _November rain_ ". Mam wielką słabość do rockowych ballad – odpowiedziała.

" _When I look into your eyes_

 _I can see a love restrained_

 _But darling when I hold you_

 _Don't you know I feel the same_ " *

April przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy wsłuchała się w słowa piosenki. Odważyła się spojrzeć w oczy Jacka, który zamarł z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, lecz zaraz znów spuściła głowę. Serce jej łomotało, a policzki piekły.

\- Weźcie ten kabel – miauknęła nagle Heather, przecierając oczy. Oboje podskoczyli, słysząc jej głos. – To durne uczucie, jak coś nad tobą wisi.

\- Sorki – powiedział Jack, oddając April słuchawkę. Rudowłosa wciąż płonęła rumieńcem. Heather zaczęła zagadywać o coś Brewera, więc przymknęła oczy, udając, że śpi i wsłuchała się w muzykę. Wtem poczuła, iż ktoś wyjmuje jej słuchawkę z prawego ucha.

\- _Love is in the air_ – zaśpiewała cichutko Leah. – Zostawić cię na chwilę samą i już…

\- Później, Leah – odpowiedziała. Westchnęła na myśl o tym, co będzie czekać ją w pokoju po przyjeździe.

Jakieś trzy godziny po wyjeździe z Seaford, autobus pełen śpiących nastolatków zmienił się w autobus pełen szalejących nastolatków. Wszyscy zdołali już lekko odespać, z każdej strony napływały śmiechy, a tu i ówdzie szelesty papieru śniadaniowego lub folii. April poczęstowała wszystkich kawą zbożową, którą przyjęła tylko Jamie. Pani Goose zaczęła chodzić po autokarze, zapisując, kto z kim chciałby być w pokoju.

\- Kurna, jesteśmy na końcu – mruknęła Heather.

\- No to co? Nie rozdzielą nas, to nie więzienie. Słyszałam, że cały pensjonat będzie nasz – powiedziała Jamie.

\- Cały? Odlot – ucieszył się Jerry. – Nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzać hałas w nocy…

\- Panie Martinez, o jaki hałas chodzi? – Wtrąciła się pani Goose. Leah zaczęła chichotać.

\- Na pewno nie o ten, którego będę stwórcą! – Odparł z miną niewiniątka.

\- No dobra – wuefistka stanęła wreszcie przy ostatnich siedzeniach. – Zgaduję, że będziecie chciały jeden pokój zająć?

\- Taaak – odparły chórkiem, czując się jak w przedszkolu. – A czy będą większe pokoje niż czwórki? – Spytała April.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową nauczycielka. – Dobra, zapisałam was. Ty, Brewer, w trójce z Martinezem i Krupnickiem?

\- Tak, proszę pani – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Wow, nawet nie było jakiegoś zamieszania z pokojami – skwitowała Leah.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że nie jedzie nas za wiele – skomentował Jack.

\- Oj, wierz mi, na ostatnie kolonie, na których byłam, jechało może trzydzieści osób i jakie wojowanie o pokoje było… - Zaczęła Heather. April wyjęła akurat sudoku, kiedy złapała Miltona na wpatrywaniu się w Jamie, która z kolei pochłonięta była widokami za oknem. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do chudego chłopaka, gdy ten się zaczerwienił. Z tego, co wiedziała, Jamie wciąż smsowała z chłopakiem poznanym na Sylwestrze.

Im bliżej postoju, tym bardziej rozkręcały się wszelkie rozmowy. Heather ciągle gadała z Jackiem, April próbowała porozumieć się z Jerrym w tym całym rumorze, a Milton nawet odważył się zagadnąć milczącą Jamie. Około dziesiątej zatrzymali się przy jakiejś stacji benzynowej z restauracją i łazienką obok. Heather od razu pognała do wc, ciągnąc za sobą Jamie, zaś April przysiadła sobie na murku pod restauracją. Pogoda jeszcze aż tak bardzo się nie zmieniła, a w każdym razie nie było to odczuwalne. Rudowłosa zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy powinna zacząć się z kimś zapoznać, ale uznała, że od tego jest integracja. W dodatku, przez swoją nieśmiałość, raczej i tak by do nikogo nie podeszła. Wszyscy stali w grupkach.

\- Podoba ci się Jack, co nie? – Spytała cicho Leah, rozglądając się, czy bruneta nie ma w pobliżu. Usiadła na murku po turecku, poprawiając pasek od spodni.

\- Naprawdę aż tak to widać? – Westchnęła w odpowiedzi, ściskając termos w dłoniach.

\- Nie, po prostu cię znam. A twojego rumieńca w niektórych przypadkach nie można nie zauważyć, chyba, że uwagę odwrócą włosy – odparła z uśmiechem. – Fajny ten Brewer, ale za młody dla mnie.

\- Leah… Co ja mam robić? On niedawno zerwał z Kim, a jednocześnie ja go bardzo lubię… - Odważyła się zapytać. Leah zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Dodatkowo, Kim też lubię. Nie cieszyłam się, widząc ją smutną po tym rozstaniu.

\- Wiesz, ja bym na twoim miejscu zostawiła sprawę losowi. Niestety, ale nie dogodzisz wszystkim i będziesz musiała się liczyć z faktem, że możesz Kim zranić, jeśli się z nim zejdziesz. Bo dobrze załapałam: to z jego strony wszystko się skończyło, tak?

\- Tak – pokiwała głową. – I tak wątpię, byśmy się zeszli. Boję się! Chodził z najbardziej popularną i zdolną dziewczyną w szkole i miałby spojrzeć na mnie…

\- Zakolegowaliście się, więc w sumie najgorsze masz już za sobą – puściła jej oczko. – Podobało mi się, jak go broniłaś, jak Heather zaczęła się jarać tym, że jest wolny.

April trochę ulżyło po tej rozmowie. Może powinna posłuchać Leah i przestać ciągle o tym wszystkim myśleć? Postanawiała już sobie coś w ten deseń chyba z milon razy i wciąż nie umiała zastopować tej swojej kalkulacji i rozważań. Głupi mózg. Może powinna brać więcej tabletek przeciwbólowych? _Wyłącz myślenie, wyłącz myślenie…_

Poległa już w chwili, gdy usiadła znów w autobusie i wzięła się za sudoku, które przecież lekką rozrywką nie było. Zrezygnowana, w pięć minut rozwiązała kolejną stronę i wepchała książeczkę do torby. Leah i Jamie rozmawiały akurat o włosach, więc bardzo chętnie wkręciła się do rozmowy. Z jakiegoś powodu czuła się skrępowana w towarzystwie Heather i Jacka, chociaż, paradoksalnie, oboje mogła uznać za swoich dobrych przyjaciół. Czuła lekką zazdrość, gdy brunetka ot tak zagadywała chłopaka i buzie im się praktycznie nie zamykały.

Po jakimś czasie wszystkim znów zaczęło odbijać i autobus wypełnił się głośnym śpiewem jadących. Zaczęło się od tego, że Alan („Błazen z mojego rocznika" – tak wyjaśniła Leah), włączył jakąś głupią piosenkę na telefonie i od siedzenia do siedzenia, zaczęło się muzykowanie. April z radością się do tego dołączyła, drąc się na całe gardło, a kilka dziewczyn nawet próbowało odstawić jakieś dzikie tańce, na co natychmiast zareagowała pani Goose. Dobry nastrój nie opuścił wszystkich aż do następnego postoju. Tym razem April i Leah pognały do łazienki, nie tylko ku załatwieniu potrzeb, ale też ogólnemu ogarnięciu się. Minęła dopiero połowa drogi, a rudowłosa czuła się „wymiędolona". Nie tylko fizycznie.

Po wyjściu z łazienki ruszyła na mały spacer, by się rozruszać. Szła bez celu, rozglądając się wokół i otulając ramionami. Było już wyraźnie chłodniej, lecz na te kilkanaście minut nie opłacało się iść po kurtkę. Ramię dokuczało coraz mniej i goiło się bez problemów, choć czasami miała ochotę wrzasnąć z bólu, gdy ktoś znów na nią wpadał. Uważała, jak tylko mogła, trzymała się z tyłu i nie pchała, a i tak wraz się to zdarzało. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni wygnieciony plan wycieczki. Już jutro pójdą na stok… Bardzo chciała spróbować snowboardu, ale nauka nowego sportu z gojącą się ręką nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Na nartach radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, mimo kilkuletniego uprzedzenia spowodowanego komiczną sytuacją w czasie nauki jazdy. Dreptała bokiem pod górkę, kiedy nagle jej narty się zbuntowały i zaczęła jechać do tyłu, kompletnie nad nimi nie panując. Nie odjechała jednak za daleko, bo narty skrzyżowały się i pacnęła w śnieg.

\- Coś ciekawego? – Przez ramię zajrzał jej Jack, który również oddalił się nieco od grupki.

\- A, tak sobie rozmyślam – uśmiechnęła się blado. – Praktycznie każdy sport będzie dla mnie jak jakiś pokaz akrobacji…

\- Przez rękę?

\- Tak. A chciałam się nauczyć jeździć na snowboardzie – pokręciła głową.

\- Mogę zostać twoim asekurantem. To byłoby urocze.

\- Co, biegałbyś za mną jak jakiś bałwan i łapał?

\- Nie miałbym z tym najmniejszego problemu – jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy to mówił. April znów poczuła pieczenie na policzkach. Jak nienawidziła swojej cery!

\- A jak towarzystwo na tyle? – Spytała z lekkim przekąsem, chowając kartkę do kieszeni.

\- Heather jest fajna i można z nią gadać o wszystkim, ale szczerze to myślałem, że…

\- Do autokaru! –Zawołał pan Moritz. April natychmiast ruszyła w stronę pojazdu, Jack zaraz za nią.

\- Co myślałeś? – Spytała, jeszcze zanim zbliżyli się do grupki jadących na obóz.

\- Że też sobie pogadamy. No, ale jest to trochę utrudnione, więc…

Wsiedli do autobusu. April od razu wyciągnęła kanapkę i termos. Jack tym razem zaczął gadać z odwróconymi Jerrym i Miltonem.

\- Masz jeszcze kanapkę? – Spytała Heather. Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową i wyjęła paczuszkę z torby. – Kurde, tutaj był taki fajny sklep i nie zdążyłam go nawet całego obejść, bo wygoniła mnie pani Goose!

\- Obkupimy się już na miejscu – pocieszyła ją April. – Pamiętaj też o ilości wolnego miejsca w torbach.

\- A tam, jak mi się skończy to kupię po prostu kolejną torbę – roześmiały się obie. – Jestem bardzo ciekawa naszych łazienek na miejscu. Na ostatnim wyjeździe było tak, że dziewczyny mieszkały na parterze, a chłopcy na pierwszym piętrze. Kible, rzecz jasna, były tylko na pierwszym i musiałyśmy tak paradować przy facetach…

\- Ja bym się nie pogniewał za coś takiego – wtrącił się nagle Jerry. – Ale ciebie to nie chciałbym oglądać.

\- A my ciebie – powiedzieli chórem Jack i Milton. April parsknęła śmiechem, dławiąc się kanapką.

Heather zawsze miała na podorędziu jakieś opowiastki z obozów czy kolonii, gdyż jej mama była nauczycielką i gdzie tylko mogła, tam córkę wkręcała.

W porównaniu ze słonecznym Seaford, im dalej jechali, tym bardziej rozproszone było słoneczne światło i robiło się chłodniej, co dało się odczuć również w autobusie. April poważnie rozmyślała nad założeniem kurtki, ale kierowca wreszcie zlitował się i włączył ogrzewanie. Rudowłosą zdziwiło, że niektóre osoby, chociażby jajcarz Alan, ubrały na taką podróż krótkie spodenki. Zerknęła na Jacka, który śmiało mógłby robić za modela w tych klasycznych, granatowych dżinsach i ciemnoszarej koszulce z długim rękawem. Dlaczego był taki męski? Dlaczego w ogóle po świecie chodzili tak przystojni chłopcy?

Ale jedno sprawiało, że jej serce niemal wariowało w piersi – lubił ją i tego nie ukrywał. Żarty żartami, lecz dobrze wiedziała, iż gdyby poprosiła o to Jacka, naprawdę mógłby za nią pobiec, jeśli uparłaby się na ten nieszczęsny snowboard. Miała tak wielką ochotę go przytulić, najlepiej gdzieś w samotności…

\- Ziemia do April! – Zawołała Leah. – Jamie chce, żebyśmy się miejscami zamieniły, bo ma jakąś książkę dla ciebie.

\- Dobra – zgodziła się od razu rudowłosa. I tak nie miała jak gadać z Jackiem bez nadzoru Heather. Zresztą, nie znosiła mówić „przez kogoś" i się ciągle wychylać.

Pogrążyła się w rozmowie o książkach z przyjaciółką, kiedy znów uchwyciła kątem oka spojrzenia Miltona. Nie omieszkała szepnąć o tym Jamie, która spłonęła rumieńcem i na chwilę aż zaniemówiła.

\- Wciąż piszę z Andrew – odparła wreszcie, wachlując się lekko. – Ale on nie mieszka w Seaford, tylko gdzieś na obrzeżach… Ciężko więc ze spotkaniem. No i nie chodzi do szkoły, tylko pracuje.

\- O, gdzie? – Zainteresowała się April.

\- Jego tata prowadzi sklep zoologiczny i Andrew bardzo się w to wkręcił. Kocha zwierzęta, tak jak i ty – uśmiechnęła się. – Ma bardzo dobre serce.

\- Strasznie miło się tego słucha, wiesz? – Rudowłosa oparła brodę na rękach. – Dawno nie widziałam takiego szczęścia na twojej twarzy.

\- Ojej… - Zawstydziła się Jamie. – To widać?

\- Wręcz jaśniejesz, kiedy o nim mówisz.

\- Tak samo jak ty przy Jacku.

Tym razem to April zaniemówiła. Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

Jazda już nieco dawała się we znaki, bo wszyscy wiercili się na swoich miejscach i od czasu do czasu wstawali. Kierowca włączył jakiś film, który wyświetlał się na telewizorach zaczepionych pod dachem autobusu. April nawet zainteresował – był to jakiś dość nowoczesny film o samurajach.

\- O ja cię, ale mają fajne kije – powiedziała Heather, gdy na ekranie pojawił się wojownik, ściskając swój „kij" w ręku.

\- Heather, to jest bo, a nie kij – zachichotała April. Jack wychylił się ze swojego siedzenia i spojrzał prosto na rudowłosą, podobnie zresztą Jerry i Milton. – No co? – Spytała speszona. Raczej się nie pomyliła…?

\- Już dawno nie spotkałem dziewczyny, która wie, co to jest bo – wyjaśnił wreszcie Milton.

Podróż dawała się we znaki coraz większej ilości osób, również i nauczycielom, bo przestali zwracać uwagę szlajającym się po autobusie uczniom. Trzy dziewczyny siedziały na dwóch fotelach, oglądając coś na tablecie, Alan postanowił zapoznać się z każdym z osobna, a jedna dziewczyna z przodu rozłożyła się tak, że jej nogi dyndały na samym środku przejścia. April miała ochotę nawet położyć się na tej brudnej podłodze, byleby już nie siedzieć, lecz czekało ich jeszcze kilka godzin drogi i jeden postój. Ujrzała krzywiącą się Heather i uśmiechnęły się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Rudowłosa zrzuciła buty i siadła po turecku. Wystukiwała właśnie smsa do mamy, kiedy Milton odwrócił się do nich z talią kart w ręku.

\- Ktoś gra? – Spytał. Jerry jęknął.

\- Stary, dopiero teraz je wyjąłeś? Swoją drogą, kto dzisiaj gra w tak obciachowe…

\- Karty, fajna sprawa! – Zawołała Leah.

-… Znaczy, tak fajne, choć zapomniane gry, nie? – Dokończył Martinez. Jamie siłą powstrzymała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

\- Ja gram – powiedziała Heather. – Ale w co?

\- Poker? – Rzuciła Leah.

\- Nieee – miauknęła April. – Zawsze przegrywam w pokera i inne tego typu!

\- Kto nie ma szczęścia w kartach, ten ma szczęście w miłości – odparła Heather, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. April sarknęła cicho w odpowiedzi, a Jerry uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Rudowłosą coś nagle tknęło. Czy była szansa, żeby Martinez zdradził Jackowi prawdę o jej uczuciach?

Stanęło na pokerze, więc zamieniła się na miejsca z Jamie i siadła przy oknie, jeszcze bardziej oddalając się od Jacka. I tak za dużo by nie pogadali. Zatopiła się w książce, co jakiś czas zerkając w karty siedzącej najbliżej dziewczyny. Jakoś przetrwała do następnego postoju. Wszyscy oczywiście pchali się tak, że wolała wyjść jako jedna z ostatnich. Jack również nie wstał, dopóki ona tego nie zrobiła, a kiedy zaczęli iść, ręką zagradzał przejście ludziom z prawej strony, by nie lecieli bezmyślnie przed siebie.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała, gdy już wyszli z autobusu. Heather poszła do baru, by kupić sobie jakiś gorący napój, więc i April ruszyła w tamtą stronę, ale poczuła na łokciu czyjąś dłoń.

\- Dlaczego siadłaś tak daleko? – Spytał Jack. Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Najpierw gadałam z Jamie, a potem ona chciała grać w karty, więc po co ja tam… Heather nie pozwoli mi siąść na swoim miejscu, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

\- Czemu? – Zamrugał szczerze zdziwiony.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

\- Nie, naprawdę. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu… - Zamilkł, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. – Aha…

\- Oleju ci w głowie nie braknie. Idę kupić coś ciepłego, tobie też coś wziąć?

\- Ja pójdę, ludzie kupujący w takich miejscach często nie mają pojęcia o kulturze. Jeszcze wleźliby ci na ramię.

Zawahała się. Podeszła do okna w barze i przez szybę odczytała menu.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak ktoś coś za mnie robi… - Odparła niepewnie, ale Brewer już wyjmował portfel.

\- Powiedz tylko, co ci wziąć – uciął. Z niewiadomego powodu zadrżała, słysząc jego stanowczy ton. Podała mu swoje zamówienie i usiadła na jedynym stoliku na zewnątrz. Mimo tego, iż było chłodno i ponuro, parasol nad blatem był rozłożony. Może żeby chronić od deszczu? Przez okno przypatrywała się Jackowi i innym klientom. Postanowiła na wszelki wypadek skoczyć do toalety z drugiej strony. Przed drzwiami wciąż tłoczyło się kilka dziewczyn i April nie miała pojęcia, gdzie kończy się kolejka. Uważając na ramię, koniec końców jakoś się dopchała i załatwiła, co trzeba. Przy okazji spryskała się perfumami. Włosy były tradycyjnie związane w warkocz, więc nie miała, co poprawiać. Z ulgą znów wyszła na zewnątrz i ujrzała Jacka siedzącego samotnie pod parasolem. Wszyscy woleli siedzieć w środku ze względu na chłód, albo walczyli o dostęp do łazienki.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała, biorąc nagrzany kubek do ręki.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział, popijając swój napój.

\- A gdzie twoi koledzy?

\- Jerry zaczął podrywać sprzedawczynię i wywalili go na koniec kolejki, a Milton stoi z nim. A czemu ty nie chodzisz ciągle z koleżankami?

\- Nie mam trzynastu lat – odparła naburmuszona, chociaż po uśmieszku chłopaka dobrze poznała, że tylko chciał ją podkurzyć. – Poza tym, siedzimy razem w autobusie, każdej z nas należy się oddech.

\- Wciąż dziwi mnie to, że to nie Jamie jest twoją przyjaciółką, tylko Heather.

\- Tak, mnie też – zaśmiali się krótko. – No cóż. Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają i takie tam, no nie? – Zadrżała lekko. – Znów nie wzięłam kurtki…

\- Trzymaj – wstał i narzucił jej swoją bluzę na plecy. Natychmiast owionął ją ten sam męski zapach, trochę słodki a jednocześnie z wyczuwalną, twardą nutą, który potrafił zatrzymać cały jej świat. – Ja wytrzymam – uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie musisz mnie niańczyć – wymamrotała, kątem oka wyłapując, że z wnętrza baru przez szybę przygląda im się Heather.

\- Pomagam, nie niańczę – odparł wesoło i uniósł swój kubek. – Zdrowie!

Zrobiła to samo, pozwalając, by uśmiech wypłynął na jej twarz, lecz wciąż czuła się spięta, wiedząc, iż Heather się na nich gapi.

\- Jack… - Zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Tak?

\- Co sądzisz o Heather? To znaczy… Wiem, że niedawno rozstałeś się z Kim i być może dziewczyny ci nie w głowie, ale…

Trochę się bała tego pytania.

\- A co, kazała ci mnie „dyskretnie" podpytać?

\- To by było w jej stylu – odparła wymijająco.

\- Nie ma nic za darmo, April. Pytanie za pytanie.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Przecież odpowiedziałabym ci na każde… - Ugryzła się w język. Co mu może przyjść do głowy?

\- Jesteś taka pewna?

\- W… Osiemdziesięciu procentach.

\- Pomińmy matematyczne aspekty, Einsteinie. Powiem ci szczerze, co sądzę o twojej przyjaciółce i będziesz mogła jej to przekazać, a potem ja cię o coś spytam. Ale raczej nie podam tego dalej.

\- Zgoda – westchnęła, choć jej mózg i logika krzyczały, jakby ktoś je żywym ogniem przypalał.

\- Heather jest osobą, którą albo się od razu lubi, albo nienawidzi. Lubię ją. Mimo to, ma trochę wad, na które nie mógłbym oka przymknąć. Na przykład plotkowanie. W ciągu tych paru godzin przywaliła mi taką ilością niepotrzebnych informacji, że na koniec sam nie wiedziałem, jak się nazywam. Jako koleżanka – jak najbardziej. Dziewczyna – nie dla mnie.

Pokiwała głową, unikając jego spojrzenia. I tak nie miała zamiaru tego Heather kiedykolwiek powtarzać. Pewno nawet by jej nie uwierzyła.

\- A twoje pytanie? – Spytała zrezygnowana. Chłopak jednak pokręcił głową.

\- Muszę je przemyśleć – wyszczerzył się lekko. – Oho, pan Moritz wygania dziewczyny ze środka, chyba czas się zbierać.

Wzięła kubek i ruszyła za grupką oburzonych dziewczyn. Śmiać jej się chciało z tego złorzeczenia na nauczyciela. Stanęła trochę z tyłu, żeby wpuścić innych, lecz kiedy postawiła nogę na schodku, ktoś boleśnie zaczął się przepychać obok niej. Był to Alan, który musiał potwornie zmarznąć w swoich krótkich spodenkach. Nie wydała jednak ani jednego odgłosu, jedynie spuściła głowę i poszła szybko na swoje miejsce. Dość mocno wszedł jej na tę rękę.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – Spytał Jack, siadając obok niej. Dziewczyny jeszcze nie zdążyły wsiąść.

\- Idź sobie – powiedziała, zasłaniając twarz włosami i wbijając wzrok w jakiś punkt za oknem.

\- Widziałem, jak cię potrącił, nie zdążyłem go dosięgnąć…

\- To nie twoja wina, daj sobie spokój, umiem chodzić sama.

\- Przestań być dla mnie niemiła. Chcę ci pomóc.

\- Po jaką cholerę?

\- Mam się przesiąść? – Spytała uprzejmie Jamie, przerywając ich rozmowę. April nie odpowiedziała, a Jack bez słowa zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce. – Okej – odparła niewzruszona. Leah i Heather wróciły w świetnych nastrojach, bo udało im się wysępić u sprzedawcy rabat na „ładne oczka".

Rudowłosa nawet ucieszyła się, że Jack nie siadł obok. Doskonale wiedziała, czemu tak na nią naskakuje. Na pewno nie z powodu przyjaźni – po prostu wciąż miał wyrzuty sumienia przez ten fajerwerk. Z drugiej strony poczuła się jak jakaś głupia gówniara. Intencje intencjami, liczy się chęć pomocy. Przecież tak zawsze uczył ją tata… Wyciągnęła komórkę i napisała jedno słowo.

„ _Przepraszam_ "

Zauważyła, że Jack od razu wyjął telefon i zaczął coś pisać.

„ _Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Przestań się mnie bać_ "

Chciała się zaperzyć i zaprzeczyć, lecz nie mogła oszukiwać samej siebie. Bała się mu całkowicie zaufać, mimo tego, że tak dobrze się przy nim czuła.

„ _Potrzeba więcej niż jakiegoś nastoletniego wyrostka, bym miała się bać_ "

Usłyszała ciche parsknięcie z lewej strony i sama ledwo powstrzymała uśmiech.

Po jedenastu godzinach jazdy wszyscy już mieli dość, ale do celu brakowało im jeszcze około godziny. Krajobraz za oknami zmienił się całkowicie. Zniknęły proste drogi, bo co i rusz wjeżdżali na wzniesienia, za ulicami wznosiły się dumne ośnieżone szczyty. April cieszyła się z tej zamiany miejsc, gdyż miała genialny widok.

Wciąż miała przy sobie bluzę Jacka… Z tego wszystkiego zapomniała mu ją oddać. Chłopak jednak gadał teraz w najlepsze ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z dojo, więc dyskretnie osunęła się w fotelu i wtuliła twarz w kaptur obszyty misiem. _O Boże, ten zapach…_ Czuła się tak bezpiecznie, a jej powieki robiły się coraz cięższe…

Obudziły ją dzikie okrzyki radości. Przetarła nieprzytomnie oczy, nie wiedząc, czy bardziej zszokowała ją ta pobudka, czy fakt, że jeszcze nigdy nie zasnęła w czasie podróży gdziekolwiek i czymkolwiek. Wyjrzała za okno i ujrzała ich skromny pensjonat. Na dachu wciąż świeciły się świąteczne lampki. Wszędzie leżał biały śnieg, a widok za pensjonatem zapierał dech w piersiach. Po chwili i ona wstała, nie mogąc nie podzielać ogólnego podniecenia. Dotarli, choć było już grubo po szóstej.

\- Zajebiścieee! – zawołała Heather, a pani Green posłała jej zgorszone spojrzenie.

\- Proszę ubrać kurtki i bluzy! Nie chcecie przecież jutro odpuścić pierwszego dnia przez jakieś przeziębienia, prawda? – Zawołał pan Moritz. April natychmiast oddała bluzę Jackowi, jednak nie dała rady mu nawet podziękować, bo stojąca między nimi Heather wciąż robiła zamieszanie. Zdołała uchwycić jedynie krótkie spojrzenie chłopaka.

Wtaszczenie wszystkich toreb i rozdzielanie pokoi oznaczało wielki harmider. Jerry nie omieszkał wyrazić głośno swego żalu, kiedy okazało się, że dziewczyny zamieszkają na piętrze pierwszym, a chłopcy na parterze wraz z opiekunami. Leah wzięła klucz do pokoju i jakimś cudem doczłapały się na górę, jęcząc i stękając. Na drewnianych drzwiach dojrzały numer piętnaście i weszły do środka. Było to dość skromne, choć czyste i jasne pomieszczenie. Cztery łóżka, szafa, stoliki nocne, szafka na buty i jakieś białe drzwi z szybą…

\- Ja pierdzielę, własna łazienka! – Leah odtańczyła jakiś dziki taniec, a Heather odetchnęła teatralnie z ulgą. April w tym czasie powlokła się do łóżka w samym kącie pokoju, na prawo od wejścia, które z niewiadomych powodów wydało jej się bardzo przytulne. Heather zajęła miejsce obok niej. Niby wszystko było między nimi w porządku, ale rudowłosa odczuwała jakieś niemiłe napięcie w powietrzu.

\- Kolacja o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści, więc nie ma sensu się rozpakowywać chyba – powiedziała Jamie, rzucając torbę na łóżko naprzeciw April.

\- Może przejdziemy się po pokojach? – Spytała uradowana Heather. Wszystkie dziewczyny się zgodziły i ruszyły na zwiedzanie. Po drodze dołączyło do nich kilka innych osób, z którymi się zapoznały. Dziewczyn nie było za dużo, a sporo pokoi było zamkniętych na klucz, czyli pustych. Zeszły na dół, zaglądając do pokoi chłopców. Całym orszakiem kierowała Heather i w pewnym momencie z piskiem wypadła przez jedne drzwi – weszła do pokoju pana Moritza, który przebierał się przed kolacją.

Jack, Jerry i Milton zajęli pokój numer trzy, całkiem blisko schodów na górę. Jerry próbował zagadywać Leah, a kiedy ta go zignorowała, zaraz znalazł się koło zielonookiej Rachel. April przez dłuższy czas przypatrywała się dziewczynie w koszulce „Władcy pierścieni" i miała coraz większą ochotę ją poznać. April oddaliła się od grupki i zaczęła myszkować po parterze – znalazła drzwi do jadalni, jakiś magazynek i wreszcie bardzo przytulny salonik, niemal jak z filmów. Ściany wyłożone były drewnem, w kominku tlił się mały ogień, a w kącie stała szafa z grami planszowymi. Podłoga pokryta była tak grubym dywanem, że miała ochotę rozłożyć się na nim przy ogniu i zasnąć.

\- Wyczuwam miejsce integracji – usłyszała koło lewego ucha i aż podskoczyła. Jack. – Heather już zaproponowała nam wspólne siedzenie na stołówce.

\- O, fajnie. Z Jerrym jest wesoło – odparła bez przekonania. Brewer spojrzał na nią badawczo.

\- Dlaczego przy Jerrym zawsze jesteś taka dziwnie spięta? Chodzi o tamtą randkę?

\- Tak – kiwnęła głową, nie chcąc już więcej na ten temat mówić.

\- Ciekawe, bo wydawało się, że była bardzo udana, a potem Jerry mówi mi…

\- Dajmy temu spokój – ucięła.

\- Jak chcesz. Idziemy jeść?

Kiwnęła głową i weszli do jadalni. Była o wiele bardziej przytulna niż zwykłe „wyjazdowe" stołówki. Ściany pomalowane na żółto, drewniana podłoga, brązowe ozdoby. Jack pociągnął April ku stolikowi, gdzie siedzieli już Heather i reszta. Zdziwiła się nieco, widząc siedzącą obok Jerry'ego Rachel, ale stolik był ośmioosobowy, więc w sumie nie było problemu. Zajęła miejsce pomiędzy Jamie a Jackiem. Heather, wraz z Miltonem i Jerrym była naprzeciwko i wyglądała na nadąsaną. Na stole stała już wielka, metalowa brytfanka.

\- Nie chcieliśmy bez was zaczynać – uśmiechnęła się Leah i podniosła pokrywką. – O ja cię, zapiekanka ziemniaczana!

Wokół rozniosła się rozkoszna woń żółtego sera i pieczonych ziemniaków. Żołądek April zaczął głośno domagać się jedzenia.

\- Wiedzą jak nas nakarmić po takiej podróży – zaczął Milton. – Ziemniaki to bardzo dobre źródło węglowodanów, a jednocześnie błonnika…

\- Akurat, po prostu są tanie – wtrąciła Heather, ale nałożyła sobie naprawdę wielką porcję. Obok brytfanki stały dzbanki z gorzką herbatą. Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, lecz wtedy pani Goose wstała od swojego stolika i poprosiła o zebranie się o dwudziestej w tak zwanej świetlicy, czyli saloniku, w którym wcześniej była April.

\- Ciekawe, co nam wymyślą na „integrację" – załamała się rudowłosa. Jack zachichotał.

\- Ty i ta twoja aspołeczność. Zwykle jest zabawnie – odparł. Szturchnęła go łokciem. April jednak się nie zdawało, że Heather jest jakaś naburmuszona. Brunetka była wyraźnie wściekła. Wkrótce wszyscy się najedli i rozsiedli wygodnie na drewnianych krzesłach. Do dwudziestej brakowało jeszcze paru minut, lecz nikomu nie chciało się wstać. Rudowłosej za to udało się zagadnąć Rachel o koszulkę i nawijały teraz jak szalone o swoim ulubionym filmie. Jerry był nieco niepocieszony.

\- Dobra, ludzie, za minutę ósma, ruszać dupska! – Zawołała Leah. Z jękiem powlekli się na świetlicę. April usiadła na podłodze przy kominku, obejmując kolana rękoma, a Jack – co wytrąciło ją z równowagi – siedząc przed nią, oparł się wygodnie o jej nogi. Poruszyła jedną nogą i wylądował na podłodze, śmiejąc się.

\- Jak ty musisz ze wszystkimi wojować – wciąż się śmiał, usadawiając się obok niej. Posłała mu buntownicze spojrzenie.

Pan Moritz zaczął standardowo od odczytania regulaminu obozu, podania godzin śniadań i tym podobnych. Jakaś blondynka podniosła rękę i opiekun udzielił jej głosu.

\- Mamy w planach „rozruch poranny", prawda? Jak on będzie wyglądał?

\- Będziemy biegać – rozległy się jęki. – Przecież to obóz sportowy, ludzie. Ewentualnie, jeśli pogoda nie dopisze, pani Goose przygotuje dla was jakąś rozgrzeweczkę. Jest tutaj niewielka sala gimnastyczna, więc nie będzie problemu.

Tym razem rękę podniosła Leah.

\- Czy będzie możliwość zamiast gry w siatkówkę na przykład zorganizowanie dla chętnych aerobiku albo tańca? Oczywiście, ja bym poprowadziła aerobik, a moja koleżanka taniec – wskazała na April. Parę osób się obejrzało i spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Jestem zachwycony waszymi chęciami do działania. Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Fajowo! – Powiedziała Leah do rudowłosej. – Możemy szykować układy!

April miała już nawet co nieco zaplanowane, choć nie spodziewała się, że im pozwolą. A jednak!

\- Taniec towarzyski? – Dopytywała się Jamie.

\- Nie, zumba. Bez Carlosa nie tańczę w parach.

Jamie, Leah i Heather zaczęły się śmiać.

\- Dobrze! – Pałeczkę przejęła pani od wychowania do życia w rodzinie. Na niektórych twarzach zaigrały krzywe uśmieszki. – Proszę, byście wstali i ustawili się w czterech rzędach po osiem osób każdy.

\- O nie, rozdzielą nas – powiedziała Heather.

\- Chyba o to chodzi w integracji, żeby nowych poznać, co? – Odparła Leah. Stanęły w przedostatnim rzędzie, ale Jack wraz z Jerrym wylądowali za nimi, bo wszyscy za bardzo się pchali.

\- Do czterech odlicz!

Zaczęli odliczać. April ucieszyła się, słysząc, że Rachel również powiedziała „jeden", podobnie zresztą i Jack. Sala się podzieliła, a pani Green przyniosła plik małych karteczek i każdemu rozdała kubek w innym kolorze. Usiedli na podłodze, czekając na dalsze instrukcje.

\- Teraz będziecie się zapoznawać. Usiądźcie w kółkach i podawajcie po kolei swoje imiona. Następna osoba powtarza dotychczas wymienione imiona i dodaje swoje.

Zakręcili długopisem, od kogo mają zacząć. Wypadło na jakiegoś rudowłosego chłopaka, który przedstawił się jako Ed. Uśmiali się na końcu, kiedy siedząca na lewo od Eda dziewczyna wymieniła wszystkie imiona i zapomniała o swoim. W czasie zabawy pani Green roznosiła karteczki i długopisy. April dostała też kubek w czerwonym kolorze.

\- Napiszcie na karteczce swoje imiona i połóżcie na środku przy kubkach. Na pozostałych siedmiu będziecie pisać wiadomości dla waszych nowych znajomych. Piszcie, co chcecie, bądźcie dla siebie życzliwi, pochwalcie wygląd, zachowanie, czy uśmiech. Potem, nie pokazując nikomu treści, kartkę składamy i wrzucamy do kubka adresata. Nie bójcie się sobie przyglądać. Proszę.

\- Fajne zadanie! – Powiedziała Rachel, opierając się ramieniem o prawe ramię April w porozumiewawczym geście. Rudowłosa zagryzła usta i skrzywiła się. – Co, nie podoba ci się?

\- April ma zranioną rękę – wyjaśnił Jack, nie podnosząc głowy znad swoich kartek. Kiedy Rachel chciała zerknąć, co pisze, natychmiast zasłonił to ręką.

\- No daj ściągnąć!

Roześmiali się. April po kolei przyglądała się każdemu, starając się pisać od serca. Ed miał naprawdę ciepłą twarz i ogólnie był tak misiowaty, że się chciało z nim kumplować. Nie żałowała nikomu dobrych słów. Kiedy doszła do ostatniej kartki, serce zaczęło jej łomotać. Miała ochotę pokryć każdy centymetr kartki słowami Ubóstwiam cię, ubóstwiam cię, ubóstwiam cię… Co napisać Jackowi? Nic jakiegoś głębszego, bo się domyśli, od kogo to.

 _Twój uśmiech przyprawia mnie o dreszcze, a spojrzenie twoich oczu sprawiło, że dzień stał się lepszy._

Głupie. Głupie, głupie… Ale nie mogła już tego skreślić. Ryzyk fizyk. Z bijącym sercem wrzuciła kartkę do granatowego kubka. Przecież mogła to napisać każda dziewczyna z ich kółka. W ciągu paru minut wszyscy oddali ostatnie karteczki i rzucili się do swoich kubeczków, z niecierpliwością rozkładając papierki.

Pomysł pani Green był genialny i poprawił wszystkim nastroje. April płonęła rumieńcem, czytając te wszystkie miłe słowa na swój temat. Ktoś porównał jej wygląd do elfa, ktoś pochwalił włosy, a chyba najbardziej rozbawił ją tekst _Twój uśmiech jest w stanie podbić cały męski świat_. Była ciekawa, która z kartek mogłaby być od Jacka, ale w końcu machnęła ręką. Głupio jej było przez tamto wyznanie, lecz małe szanse, by chłopak się domyślił.

Około dziewiątej wreszcie się rozeszli do pokoi. April była padnięta. Od piątej na nogach, w autobusie podrzemała może kilkanaście minut… Rozłożyła ubrania w szafie i wyłożyła najważniejsze rzeczy na stolik nocny, pisząc smsa do mamy. Dziewczyny wciąż rozmawiały o tym, jakie komplementy otrzymały. April po prostu oddała im swoje kartki, bo nie chciało jej się czytać.

\- Jak myślisz, które jest od Jacka? – Spytała Jamie. – A co mu w ogóle napisałaś?

\- Aa… Że ma ładne oczy – odparła obojętnym tonem. – Nie wiem, która.

\- Jasne, na pewno mu napisałaś o oczach! – Zawołała Heather z pretensją. – Ja bym napisała, że bym go…

\- Cenzura, cenzura, cenzura! – Jamie zakryła sobie uszy i oberwała w głowę od brunetki.

\- Jesteście głupie – skwitowała Leah, ziewając. – Błagam, odpuśćmy dzisiaj plotkowanie do późna… Jestem padnięta.

\- Starzejesz się – docięła jej Heather.

Ale kiedy już wszystkie się rozpakowały i jako tako urządziły, ledwo zgasło światło i z każdego łóżka dało się słyszeć cichutkie chrapanie.

* * *

 _Kiedy patrzę w Twoje oczy_  
 _Widzę stłumioną miłość_  
 _Ale Kochanie kiedy trzymam Cię w ramionach_  
 _Nie wiesz, że czuję to samo?*_

Guns'n'Roses - November Rain

 _tłum. tekstowo_


End file.
